Winds of the West
by Gemmi92
Summary: Rose Bardon didn't believe it to be true. None of it was true. But the smile on his face was different in comparison to normal. It was cold and his eyes were wide with amusement. "It was all a game, my love...just a game..." Ramsay/OC
1. Chapter 1

It had always been a game to him. Everything that he did was a game which usually ended up with him winning. It was in his nature. It was who he was. He could not stop that and he would not stop that. His father had seemingly remembered that, but he did nothing to stop it. He did nothing to stop his son from his sadistic ways.

That was why he finished taking in this girl as his ward. He was scared as to what he would do to her. He had warned his son to be kind and courteous. He had demanded him not to scare the girl and not to do anything to defile her. He supposed he was fortunate that he could keep his eye on him. He had watched him grow and he had watched him change, but it was under his watch. He only worried what would happen should he have to leave the Dreadfort. No doubt his bastard would run amuck. Regardless, that day may never come.

The first time he had been scared was when he had seen the girl sat in the library with his bastard hovering over her. They had been sat too close together for his own liking. The girl had sat up straight as her septa had taught her, but his bastard was leant forwards, his chair angled close to hers as he whispered into her ear and she giggled. His bastard had looked up and stared at her, moving his fingers to take a strand of her hair and push it behind her ear. It was then when her cheeks turned red.

"Ramsay."

He had looked up at the sound of his name before he stood from the chair he sat on. He dropped his hand to the girl's shoulder and squeezed it softly. She watched as he made his way over to his father and dropped his hands to his hips, expectantly waiting for him to say something.

"Yes?" he asked.

Roose Bolton moved out of the room and his bastard followed. Ramsay looked behind to throw the girl a smile before he closed the library door and stepped out to the corridor. He followed his father down the corridor towards the door which led onto the walls of the castle. They stepped outside and Ramsay felt the cold air run through him.

"What is it?"

The impatience in Ramsay's tone could be heard through his feeble attempt at pleasantries. He didn't like his father and he knew that his father returned the sentiment. There was no love between father and son.

"What are you doing with her?" Roose wondered.

"You told me to be pleasant towards her," Ramsay nonchalantly shrugged. "She is a lady of House Bardon, is she not? Should I not be pleasant to her?"

"You know as well as I why she is here," Roose replied. "Her father was the only Northern house to rebel against House Stark. She is not here to be wooed and bedded."

"I seem to be unable to do anything correct," Ramsay complained and move to stand at the wall which looked to the forest over the Dreadfort. "One minute you tell me to be pleasant towards the girl, and the next minute I am being scolded for doing so."

"Civil," Roose said. "Being civil to the girl shall suffice. What is it you want with her, Ramsay? She is not a toy for you to play with. All eyes are on us as we keep her here. If she is harmed-"

"-Oh father," Ramsay chuckled. "You truly do have little faith in me. It is underwhelming."

"I know what you are, Ramsay," Roose said in a low and harsh voice. "Rose Bardon is not yours to torment."

"Did I look as though I was tormenting her?" Ramsay snapped back and glowered to his father. He was about to storm back into the corridor before he felt his father take hold of him by the arm.

"What are you doing with her?" Roose demanded.

"Nothing," Ramsay said. "Don't worry, father. It is all a game, is it not? All of this is a game..."

"Not her," Roose shook his head. "Not her, Ramsay."

Smirking, Ramsay did not dare to challenge his father on that statement. He decided to keep quiet before walking down the corridor and back towards the library. He opened the door to find that she had moved to sit by the roaring fire. He could not deny that it was cold in the Dreadfort as evening slowly moved over them. She still held the book he had given her to read in her hands, her eyes scanning the pages meticulously.

Ramsay closed the door slowly, allowing the latch to make a noise. He wandered through the small library as Rose looked behind herself and to him. He kept silent with a small smirk on his face before he settled himself down onto the floor next to her. She marked the page in her book and closed it, dropping it into her lap before looking to him.

"You're not in trouble for spending time with me, are you?" she worried for him.

"Of course not," Ramsay shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"I am a disgraced ward," she reminded him.

"And I am a bastard," he replied, the word harsh.

She knew how he hated to be called that and she could not deny that it did seem hurtful towards him. She forced herself to smile to him and he once again reached out to run his hand down her cheek, cupping it tenderly as her other hand moved to rest on his arm. His hair was dishevelled after he had been outside with his father. His face was pale and covered in stubble. He clearly needed a shave. Silence overtook them as Ramsay's fingers moved against her brown curls and she kept her fingers in a feather light touch on his arm.

"It seems that we are perfect for each other," she whispered and Ramsay chuckled.

Gods, if only she had any inclination. If only she knew what he was and what he could do to her. But this was part of the fun. He loved playing games, and Rose Bardon was the latest pawn in his new game. He kept silent as she leant forwards and her other hand reached for one of his. He gave it to her, knowing how desperate she was for love.

She was pathetic really. She had been sent from her family to this cold place, and ever since then she had warmed to anyone who gave her attention. Ramsay had never met such a pathetic creature before.

But he gave her what she wanted. He would do that until the time was right for him to stop.

"What is it, my dear?" Ramsay wondered as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Nothing," she promised him, doing her best not to think back to her handmaiden's snide comments earlier. "Nothing is wrong."

Ramsay squeezed her hands and leant forwards to press his lips against her brow. She leaned into his touch and soon found herself being cradled against his side, both of them staring into the fires. Her hand moved to his chest to rest against the leather on his body. She closed her eyes and Ramsay heard her breaths became shallower. He looked down to find her lips parted and her eyes closed and he wondered if she was asleep.

He didn't move, only adjusted his arm around her waist and caught her hand as it fell from his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he knew what he would have to do when the time was right. He knew that Rose Bardon would have to be dealt with.

...

A/N: A different kind of story, but I enjoy exploring Ramsay's POV. Anyway, do let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going out with him again?"

"He has a name," Rose quickly sniped back to her handmaiden as she helped to lace her into her dress. "He is the future Lord of the Dreadfort. You really should show him some more respect, Catherine."

Her handmaiden bit down on her cheek as soon as she heard her mistress speak in such a tone to her. She knew where she was in the pecking order at the Dreadfort, but she also knew the Bastard of Bolton was not someone to be trifled with. He was not someone her lady should be spending time with. She had tried to warn her, but Rose had not listened.

"I do not see what he could have done that is so wrong," Rose continued, her fingers wrapping around the bedpost in front of her to keep her from falling or losing breath as the laces continued to be pulled extremely tightly. "I have been at the Dreadfort for over a year now...and Ramsay is the only one who makes living here bearable..."

"He is not a good man," Catherine quickly shook her head. "I have heard many rumours-"

"-Yes," Rose interrupted. "Rumours...rumours have no evidence of truth in them, Catherine. I spend many of my days with Ramsay and I have never seen him in a cruel manner. What is it he is supposed to have done?"

Biting her lip, Catherine could have sworn she tasted blood by doing so. She kept silent as Rose tossed her head over her shoulder to look at her handmaiden with an expectant arch of her brow. She waited patiently as Catherine finished with her gown and shook her head.

"They say he hurts women, m'lady."

"Nonsense," Rose replied with a shake of her head, refusing to believe that for one minute. "He is tender. Who started these rumours?"

"I do not know, m'lady."

"Well," Rose spoke and sat down at her dressing table, her hands in her lap as she waited for her handmaiden to begin plaiting her hair for her. "I imagine it is someone who wants to challenge Ramsay's right to the Dreadfort. Who else would want to make up such foul rumours?"

"I do not know, m'lady," Catherine muttered.

There truly was no talking to sense to the girl. The handmaiden pushed her sweeping red hair behind her ears and ran a hand down her tired face. She moved forwards and picked up the brush from the dressing table and began to move it through Rose's unruly locks. She tugged slowly and Rose settled into silence, her eyes on the mirror in front of her as she watched Catherin pull at her hair gently. It was only when there was a knock on the door did she move out of her daze.

Catherine walked over to the door, the brush still in her hand as she opened the door to reveal him stood there. She curtseyed as he eyed her up and down for a second and then stepped into the room, placing on that large smile he wore whenever he was near Rose.

"My Lord," Rose couldn't help but beam as Ramsay clasped his hands behind his back and bowed to her. "What is it that I can do for you?"

Keeping his witty remark to himself, Ramsay dismissed Catherine with a wave of his hand and a small grunt. The handmaiden looked apprehensive, placing the brush down on the table and then looking to Rose who nodded at her. Did she have any idea how improper it was for a bastard to be alone with a noblewoman? Catherine suspected not.

"Your hair is different," Ramsay said, knowing that she loved it when he noticed the small things.

She tugged at the end of the plait as Ramsay settled himself down on the bench to the vanity table next to her. His arm brushed against hers as he turned his upper half and drew the long plait from the back of her hand to hang over her shoulder. His fingers toyed with it for a second, the back of his hand grazing against her barely covered breast as he did so.

"I wear it like this whenever it is windy outside," she replied nonchalantly and Ramsay noted the swell of her breasts against the tight fitting dress she wore.

It was a deep purple colour which was very similar to his jerkin. There was no intricate detailing to it, merely simple three quarter length sleeves which were off the shoulder.

"It is very pretty," Ramsay replied and she blushed once more.

He grinned gently to her and moved his hand to her shoulder. He had promised to take her riding that day. He knew how he could improve their ride, but he doubted she would appreciate that. Besides, he had other ways to plot how to get what he wanted without Rose needing to know. He stood quickly and then offered her his hand. She took hold of it and stood before him.

"We should ride whilst the sun still shines," he informed her. "Father has declared that there is to be a feast tonight to celebrate his betrothal to a Frey."

"I did not know that your father intended to marry again," she responded as Ramsay placed her arm inside of hers and led her from the chambers.

"Nor did I until this morning. He rides for the Twins on the morrow to pick his new bride. He had asked if you would like to accompany him."

"Are you going with him?"

"Someone needs to stay here as the Lord of the Dreadfort, my sweetling," Ramsay responded and shook his head back and forth. "I shall stay here, but I suspect the majority of the Dreadfort shall be going."

"I will stay," Rose replied. "I am sure your father can manage on his journey without me being in his way."

Smiling widely, Ramsay nodded to her and they continued to amble down the corridors together. Occasionally Ramsay would lean down to whisper in her ear, eliciting a laugh from her as he did so. He would sometimes affectionately place a kiss to her knuckles or bump his hip against hers. Each term of endearment, each moment of contact, would bring a blush to her cheeks. Ramsay had no doubt he could have her in his bed by the end of the day if he so wished.

"We shall go into the forest for the morning and ride," Ramsay declared to Rose as he helped her to climb onto her white horse.

He moved onto his creature, the black horse called Blood. Rose didn't particularly like the name for it, but Ramsay had named it when he was just a boy and did not have the heart to change his name now.

They rode from the courtyard and into the forest, the sound of the Dreadfort behind them. They finally slowed their horses to trot and Rose looked to the sky where the sun was trying to break through. She allowed the rays to hit her face as she wondered what it was like to be somewhere so warm that there was no requirement for a riding cloak. She kept silent as Ramsay watched her intently to make sure that she didn't escape his gaze.

"Why do you think no one ever comes out here?" Rose suddenly wondered as her horse stopped moving.

Ramsay kept silent for a few moments and she continued to stare at him in awe. She had lived at the Dreadfort for almost a year, but she still found the forest enchanting. She always would do.

"Some people find the quietness eerie," he informed her and she climbed down from her horse in an ungraceful manner.

He watched her almost fall to the floor before she left her horse stood still. Ramsay also climbed down, petting Blood for a moment before he followed Rose on her walk into the forest. Her cloak trailed on the floor behind her, dirt sticking to it as she went. He kept his hands behind his back, looking the girl up and down for a few moments. It was only then when she turned to look at him did he look into her orbs and smile widely.

"I think the quietness is lovely," she continued. "It's just so...I can't explain it...it gives you time to think and to escape all of the hustle and bustle of the Dreadfort."

"Yes," Ramsay merely agreed with her as they came to a small stream which ran down the forest.

He jumped onto a stone and then across. Rose did the same, Ramsay catching her once she was jumping from the stone and back onto the grass. She laughed loudly as he did so, swinging her around in his arms before releasing her.

"Do you think I will ever see my home again?"

"Do you want to see your home again?" Ramsay manipulated the question and she shrugged back to him.

"I don't know," she spoke, falling into step next to him as they continued their walk. "I think that it would be nice to see my mother and father again. I might have siblings now...mother and father were always trying to have children after I was born, but they never succeeded."

"I have not heard news," Ramsay informed her. "You would become Lady of the Bardontown."

"I would," she responded. "Although I wonder if I would be allowed it. It does hurt not to know my parents."

"Are you not happy here?" Ramsay was quick to ask her and she shook her head, standing still and looking to Ramsay with a reassuring smile.

"Of course I am happy here," she promised him. "But it is hard not see my mother and father."

Nodding, Ramsay could vaguely agree with her. He remembered his mother. He knew that she had urged him to pursue his birthright. He was quite fond of her really. He also wondered if his father had loved her. He must have loved her to have wanted her so much. Ramsay could believe that.

"What is that?" Rose suddenly wondered as her gaze peered over Ramsay's shoulder.

He stood still and watched her walk by him. He turned on his heel and followed her, only noticing what she was looking at when it was too late. She shrieked loudly and Ramsay inwardly cursed himself for not thinking. He quickly moved and pressed his hand over her mouth, his arm around her waist as she turned in his hold to look away from the grotesque sight on the floor.

Ramsay felt her head press against his neck and he looked to the hand which sat on the floor. The skin was marred and ripped from the bone, but it was a hand nonetheless. He groaned inwardly and wondered why his girls' had not cleaned up the entire body. He said nothing of it for a few moments, recalling the screams from that morning.

"Come on," he suddenly spoke, realising that he had to come up with a story to use to explain the limb. "We need to go before someone finds us."

"Do you think they are still here?" she whispered as Ramsay gripped hold of her under her legs and her waist. He tipped her into his arms and held her tightly. "Who did that?"

"I do not know," he lied, walking at a brisk pace. "We will be gone soon enough and I shall send some of the men into the forest to look. It would not shock me if wildlings are responsible."

Wildling attacks had not been too frequent, but Rose knew that they were happening more than they used to. She kept silent as Ramsay carried her back to their horses and she was overwhelmed with being so close to him for a few moments. He smelled like lavender: no doubt that came from his morning bath. But there was also a hint of leather to his smell. She closed her eyes for a moment and dared to rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as Ramsay looked down to her from the corner of his eyes.

Manipulating her would take no time at all. He would have her where he wanted her before he knew it.

...

A/N: Thank you to Del, wericdream and zabuzasgirl for reviewing. Do let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"It was just a hand, my Lord," Rose informed Roose Bolton once he had gotten wind of her morning ride.

Ramsay had brought her back into the courtyard and she was hysterical. Apparently Ramsay had tried to dismiss the sight, but word had gotten to Roose of what she had seen. He was beyond unimpressed with his bastard. Ramsay remained seated in the corner of his father's library, lounging with his feet over the arm, biting down a finger to keep himself quiet.

"Male or female?" Roose wondered, continuing to write on the piece of parchment in front of him.

"I cannot say," Rose responded. "Ramsay took me away before anyone could see us."

Roose looked to his bastard with a cocked brow and Ramsay shrugged back at him with nonchalance.

"I suppose you were fortunate Ramsay was with you."

"Yes," Rose said and looked back to Ramsay as he remained seated.

He flashed her a wide smile before standing and making his way over to her. He wondered how he could get a rise out of his father. He stood next to Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist. The motion was bold and possessive: even Rose was shocked. He kept her in his grip as Roose glowered, wondering what his bastard was doing.

"My sweet Rose is tired, father," he said. "It has been a trying day. I am sure she has told you all she knows of the matter."

"Fine," Roose noncommittally spoke. "Lady Rose, go back to your chamber and rest. I am certain your handmaiden will look after you after the trying ordeal."

Rose couldn't help but feel as though he was mocking her. He was mocking her for being so weak in the face of what she assumed was danger. She closed her eyes for a second and nodded before curtseying. Ramsay let her go from his grip and watched her walk from the room, her feet hitting the ground in a harsher motion than usual.

"And what do you have to say on the matter?" Roose asked.

Ramsay settled down in the seat opposite his father's seat and lounged back, his feet sitting on the desk as he did so. He shrugged again, his hands behind his head as he did so.

"Some wildling attack?" he suggested. "Or a brawl which got out of hand?"

"Nothing to do with the hunt in the woods this morning?"

"I am hurt you would insinuate such a thing," Ramsay placed a hand to his chest and shook his head, the smirk still in place on his face. He chuckled deeply and stood from the seat with haste to wander around his father's study. "Rose has said that she would like to stay with me when you travel to the Twins. It seems she has grown rather fond of me. The poor thing trembled when she saw the limbs. It did make me realise how weak women are."

"And why are you doing this to her?" Roose asked. "Why is she so special to you? I have seen the way you treat women."

"But Rose is a lady," Ramsay replied with a shake of his head. "She is not a whore I can use for my own pleasure. Even I know that ladies like Rose deserve more respect."

"And what do you hope to gain? Her father would never allow you to marry her. I think he would kill you himself before allowing that. He is a very proud man and would not have his daughter married to a bastard."

"She is a ward. She is not to be granted such privileges like choosing her own husband," Ramsay shook his head. "You know that as well as I."

"So you do wish to marry her?" Roose confirmed and Ramsay chuckled once more.

"You truly do not know what I wish for," Ramsay spoke. "Perhaps it is for the best if it stayed that way. What would the Warden of the North say if he knew of my little adventures...never mind dragging Lady Rose into them."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"-Of course not," Ramsay replied. "She is a trusting girl...much too innocent for me..."

"Much," Roose echoed. "I am serious, Ramsay. I want to know what you want with her."

"And I want a great many of things," Ramsay responded and wandered over to the door. "I shall see you at the feast tonight."

...

"It was horrible, Catherine," Rose complained as her maid allowed her to bathe. "The hand was just sat there. Ramsay said he thinks it might be wildlings. I was so glad that he was there. I didn't know what I would have done without him."

"Of course, m'lady," Catherine said.

She had tried countless times to warn her of Ramsay, but she did not listen to her. She never listened to her. All that Catherine could do now was to make sure he did not try to hurt Rose. And she would do her best. She had seen the girl grow in the past year, but she was protective over her. She always would be.

"Do you know how long the feast is to go on for tonight?" Rose asked and Catherine poured another bucket of warm water into her bath before handing her the lavender soap she liked to use.

"There are seventeen course this evening, m'lady," Catherine spoke. "I think it shall be a long night, but I have laid out your most comfortable slippers for you."

"Do you think that Ramsay will dance with me? He doesn't really like to dance."

"Has he danced with you before?"

"Once...when I was a little girl and before Lord Stark's sister was spirited away. He was reluctant, but his father forced him to dance with me. He was older than me back then."

Catherine could imagine a young Lord Ramsay. She could imagine him being a sadistic bastard even back then. Kneeling by the tub Rose sat in, Catherine handed her the soap and watched the naked girl scrub at her skin. Rose had never been bothered about Catherine seeing her bare form. She had seen it many times in the past.

"Perhaps Lord Ramsay will offer you a dance," Catherine said. "I shall be serving tonight to keep an eye on you."

"In case he tried to do something?" Rose checked, her brow arched a frown on her face.

"In case anyone tries to touch you. Your gown is quite revealing...are you certain that you wish to wear it?"

"The dressmaker finished it?" she checked, excitement coursing through her as she did so.

"Yes. It is in your wardrobe. It is much like a style from the South and not for the North. I wondered if they had your measurements right."

"I am sure they do," Rose replied.

She then hurried and dried herself off from her bath and Catherine helped her to dress. The new gown was made of the finest lace she could have found and the sleeves came down to her wrists. The lace pattern ran down the skirt of her dress, but it did not have volume. Her dress merely ran straight down her legs. The ivory of the gown made it seem more like a wedding gown than a ball gown. Her breasts were heaving over the top, but Rose didn't seem to mind.

"Do you think that he will like it?" Rose asked Catherine once she had finished brushing her curly hair over her shoulders to cover herself up a little more.

She looked in the floor length mirror and spun around, admiring the gown from every angle. Catherine let out a small sigh, longing for her mistress to listen to her.

"You do not need to impress him, m'lady," she spoke in a soft tone. "You look lovely in any gown."

"Scarcely," Rose scoffed: making sure her waist looked thin.

"Do you require an escort to the feast?"

"No," Rose replied in a simple voice. "Ramsay said that he would escort me."

Catherine simmered and realised that she should go down to the kitchens to help the serving staff. The Dreadfort was playing host to many noble families that evening. Even the Starks of Winterfell had deemed it fit to visit the Dreadfort. Lord Bolton should have been honoured, but he failed to care.

"Please be careful," Catherine urged Rose with a swift pat on the shoulder. "I shall be in the hall at all times should you need me."

"You do worry, Catherine," Rose responded with a roll of her eyes.

She continued to move around her room, ignoring Catherine as she left her alone. Rose was more concerned with Ramsay. He consumed the majority of her thoughts. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to spend the rest of her days with him. Did he feel the same? Did he care for her as much as she cared for him? She couldn't imagine him marrying another girl. She didn't want to imagine it.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She tried to act nonchalant; settling down at her dressing table and brushing her hair.

"Come in," she called out.

He promptly did so. She looked to the door and placed her brush down before standing to look at him. A smile played on her face and she noted his eyes moving over her body. He licked his lips and she could have sworn she had never seen him look so hungrily at her.

But all that Ramsay could think of was the sudden strain in his breeches and his longing to throw her on the bed. He would fuck the dumb whore from behind for trying to look so appealing to him. He would have her and spill his seed inside of her: mark her as his. She kept still as Ramsay finally looked her in the eye.

"I take it a new gown was in order?" he spoke and she smiled innocently.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, her orbs widening. "I asked Lord Bolton if I could have a new gown made and he agreed. I worried it would not be done in time, but here it is."

"Beautiful, my dear," Ramsay grinned and did his best not to let his eyes hover on her heaving teats. "I should be the luckiest man in the hall tonight if you agree to hang off of my arm."

"I would love to," she said and dropped into a small curtsey for him.

'_Oh, my sweet Rose.' _Ramsay thought. _'You know perfectly well what you are doing to me. You know how to grab a man's attention, but would you truly want my attentions? I would mar every inch of that pretty skin if I could. I would mark you as mine and no other man would have you. Perhaps I will steal a kiss tonight? Perhaps my hands could wander over your breast? Would you squirm? I bet that you would.'_

Rose laced her arm through Ramsay's and he did his best to keep his gaze ahead of him. A smirk played on his face as he passed one of his boys and noticed the way he hungrily looked at Rose. Ramsay usually shared his toys, but Rose was special. She would be thankful for that one day.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ramsay had noticed how the men looked at Rose that night. He had watched as their eyes fell below her chin, but she did not notice. She was far too busy paying attention to Ramsay to notice anyone else. The poor little doe eyed ward was spending far too much time dangling from Ramsay's arm and laughing at his every word. Roose had noticed, but he had not said anything about it. He only wondered if the girl had any idea what his bastard was like. There were rumours, but so long as they remained just that, Roose would not act.

"Your ward and son seem to have grown close."

Roose finished draining the water from his cup as Lord Stark came to speak with him. He was sat at the head table whilst Ramsay and Rose sat in the corner of a long table. His bastard had his arm behind Rose, possessively marking her as his.

"Rose is the only friend Ramsay has...my bastard has been kind to her."

Lord Stark was someone Roose had not met many times before, but Eddard Stark was an honourable man and he had deemed it fit to travel all the way to the Dreadfort to wish Roose well in his wedding. He could have been there, or he could have stayed in Winterfell: it did not matter to Roose.

"House Bardon is still disgraced for what they did during the rebellion," Eddard continued, sipping on his wine.

He was a gruff man with a tangled mop of hair and a stern face. Roose knew that he was Northman through and through. House Stark always would be.

"But the girl should not be punished for her father's lack of aid during Robert's Rebellion," Eddard confirmed and Roose cocked a brow. "I was thinking of preparing an allegiance between her and Balon Greyjoy's heir. Theon is in my care and he is to be Lord of the Iron Islands one day."

Roose felt his eyes widening, but he tried to remain calm. He watched Ramsay and Rose for a moment. Ramsay was whispering something into her ear, his hand pushing her hair back from her cheek in order to do so. She was giggling as she sipped on her wine and a small blush played on her face at Ramsay's touch.

"Rose has grown fond of Ramsay," Roose said, knowing full well what his bastard was capable of. If he lost Rose...well...Roose knew that his hunting expeditions would become much more frequent and much more dangerous.

"House Bardon would have a fine match with House Greyjoy," Lord Stark continued. "There would be new sets of heirs who would never rebel against the crown. Theon would be loyal to King Robert unlike his father, and Rose would be loyal too."

"A political arrangement."

"I have no doubt that Theon would treat the girl well," Eddard promised Roose. "I can see why it might be hard on your son if he has grown close to her, but the time for marriage is almost upon her. She is a young woman now and not a little girl."

"Ramsay would remain loyal to King Robert," Roose spoke. "He would see to that. Theon is heir of the Iron Islands regardless of whether or not he marries Rose. He does not need her."

Eddard looked down to the table, wondering why it was so difficult for Roose to accept this arrangement. It had been decreed already. Eddard was to see that it was put in place, but he did not want to cause any arguments because of it. He remained seated silently, his cup in his hand and his grey eyes ghosting over Ramsay again.

"King Robert has demanded the marriage," Eddard said. "I do believe that he wishes for the children of the traitor Houses' to be united."

"As you say."

And what more could Roose say?

...

Rose continued to laugh with Ramsay as he kept her at the end of the hall and out of the way of men's leering stares. He had his arm stretched behind her and she had her upper half turned towards him.

"You will honestly teach me how to use a bow and arrow?" Rose asked from Ramsay as he sipped the wine from his cup and nodded to her. "I have never known how to use a weapon before."

"I doubt that," Ramsay chuckled. "I heard that you are very dangerous with a needle and thread."

"Needlework is not my passion," Rose said and they both began to laugh gently again. Ramsay moved closer to her and his cheek ran over hers, the smoothness of his shaved skin causing Rose to shiver.

Ramsay slowly moved his hand up her side before cupping her cheek in his hand and whispering into her ear.

"I am sure you have many passions, my love," he whispered sultrily and Rose's eyes widened and she felt a pounding in her chest. "Some of them you do not know of yet."

Ramsay allowed his lips to trail down her cheek before he sat up straight once he had pulled away from her. She kept silent before her fingers grasped Ramsay's wrist and she searched his gaze as a cocky smile formed on his lips. She was about to say something before a confident voice broke in.

"My Lady."

Rose looked up and Ramsay ground his teeth together when he heard the voice. He slowly lifted his eyes up to see a young man stood tall. His hair was a mop of curls on his head and his face was thin with wide eyes which were set straight on Rose.

"You are definitely the most radiant lady in here tonight and I would be honoured if you would take this dance with me."

Rose looked to Ramsay before placing her hand into the other man's offered hand. She knew that it would be foolish to reject a dance and look rude. Whispers would echo and Rose didn't need that. She stood up as Ramsay glowered into his wine and she went to stand on the edge of the dance floor.

"Lady Rose, I trust?" the man checked.

"Yes," Rose spoke. "And you are?"

"Theon Greyjoy," he answered proudly and Rose cocked a brow as he began to twirl her around the floor. She kept one hand in her skirts, pulling them up to her ankles as her other hand kept hold of his shoulder. "I am the future Lord of the Iron Islands."

"Are you really?" Rose sounded bored, but she already knew what kind of a man Theon Greyjoy was. He was cocky and overly so. He thought that he was the most important man in the Seven Kingdoms and by the way he was leering down her gown she suspected he was a pervert too.

"A most revealing gown, my Lady," Theon said. "Were you trying to impress someone, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Rose mumbled and her mind went back to Ramsay.

"Your future husband?" he guessed and Rose snorted.

She had thought of marriage before. Of course she had.

"And who would he be?"

"Me."

Theon answered so simply, the grin widening on his face as Rose stood still. Her eyes widened as she heard that one word and she knew that she could no longer move her feet. Theon dragged her by the waist and led her to the edge of the floor. Her hair fell from behind her ears and covered her warming cheeks as Theon moved his hands to her upper arms and held her tightly.

"Have you not heard?" he wondered from her.

"Apparently not," Rose said and gasped for breath.

She could not marry him. She did not know him. She hadn't even managed one dance with him so how could she be expected to be happy at the prospect of marrying him? He continued to hold her in his arms as her mind whirled and he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I was more than happy that I saw you were a comely looking woman," he informed her and she shook her head.

She wouldn't do it.

"What are you doing to her?"

Ramsay's familiar voice interrupted and he took hold of Theon's wrist and pulled it from Rose. She watched as Theon held his hands up in defence and Ramsay stood in front of Rose, his face contorted and full of anger. Rose tugged at his arm, longing for him not to do anything brash.

"Nothing," Theon replied. "I simply told her of our impending marriage. I think she went into shock."

She wasn't the only one who went into shock. Rose's grip on Ramsay's arm seemed to be the only thing which kept him grounded as Rose felt her hand slip down his jerkin until her fingers wrapped inside of his and more people came to stand between the two men.

"Are you alright, Theon?"

A young man the similar height of Theon asked; his auburn hair also messy on the top of his head. His voice was low and gruff with anger at how his friend had been treated. It was then when Eddard and Roose appeared, each of them standing in between the two men.

"Take Lady Rose to her chamber, Ramsay," Roose demanded from his bastard, his eyes narrowed and his voice cold and calculating. Keeping his bastard around at that moment in time would do no one any good. It would only end up with heartbreak.

Rose nodded at Roose and tugged at Ramsay's hand again. He finally allowed his gaze to leave Theon. He would not forget the boy's face. He would remember him and he would make him pay for thinking that he could take Rose from him. He would see to that. He kept hold of Rose, his grip tight as he now dragged her from the hall, thinking of what he could do to keep her safe.

"Ramsay...you're hurting me..." Rose pleaded with him as she tried to escape his grasp.

He continued tugging her and she felt tears prickle in her eyes at what she had just heard. She finally managed to get Ramsay to slow down and she pulled at his upper arms, begging for him to look at her as she continued to sob. He finally looked to her and almost yelled at her for being so pathetic. But he kept silent. He knew what he had to do. He knew what it was that she wanted. She didn't want some stupid Greyjoy.

"There is one way to stop this marriage," Ramsay promised her, pushing her up against the wall.

Tears dropped from her cheeks to her chest and Ramsay acted quickly, tugging at the laces to her dress from behind her. She shrieked for a moment as the material fell slowly down her shoulders. He moved his lips to her neck, biting and sucking at her skin. She managed to drag him from her as his hands began to pull her gown down her body, but she clasped it to her waist to stop it from moving any further.

"What are you doing?" Rose worried.

"Give yourself to me," Ramsay demanded from her. "Let me take your maidenhead and ruin you. You would have to marry me then. You would be mine, Rose. Is that not what you want?"

She blinked profusely and Ramsay was in half a mind just to take her then and there, force himself inside of her. She looked around for a few moments before realising that there was no other alternative. She nodded at Ramsay and he smiled down to her, knowing that he could wipe the smile off of all the faces in the hall. Rose would be his.

"Ramsay," she whispered his name and he moved his hand to her cheek and stroked her skin softly. "It...it will hurt...but you..."

"You want me to be gentle?" he checked with her before nodding. "You are very precious, Rose. I will be gentle."

It was then when he took her hand and led her to her chamber. His father would not be happy, but Ramsay would spoil the only living heir to House Bardon. He would ruin everyone's plans.

...

A/N: Thank you to HermoineandMarcus, wericdream and ZabuzasGirl for reviewing. Please do let me know what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Ramsay locked the door as soon as he reached his chamber with Rose, making sure that no one could deserve them. She suddenly felt very cold in the dark night as Ramsay leant against the door and looked at her. Her brown curls hung over her shoulders and she held her dress up to her chest to make sure it didn't fall from her body. He couldn't help but think that she looked the pinnacle of a pure virgin.

She gulped and he noted that she was nervous. She really should be. He wanted to do nothing more than throw her on the bed and make her squirm underneath him. He wanted to hear her yell as he buried himself deep inside of her. He felt his breeches tighten at the mere thought of having her roughly.

But he couldn't do that: not tonight. Tonight he had to be gentle and tender. Tonight he had to claim her as his and make her realise that no one else would compare to him. He couldn't help but get excited at the thought. His possessiveness was beginning to overwhelm him, but he did nothing to stop it. He did nothing to try to forget Rose and how he felt about her.

"You look nervous, my sweet," Ramsay said and he took a few more steps closer to her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "You have no reason to worry. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you."

"The Septa says that it always hurt," Rose whispered and Ramsay shrugged nonchalantly.

He dared to lean down to press his lips to her cheek, slowly dragging his wet mouth down to her neck in order to hear her groan. She promptly did so, dropping her dress from her hands and placing her hands into his hair. He continued to work his lips down her pale skin, doing his best to make her eager for his touch. Apparently it worked for before he knew it she had his cheeks in her hands and her lips were eagerly pressed against his.

Ramsay could tell that she was inexperienced. She had no idea what she was doing as he ran his hands down her back and groped at her backside. She yelped slightly and he realised he was being too forceful as she pulled her lips from his.

"Sorry, my sweet," Ramsay promised her, loosening his grip but not moving his hands from her.

"No," Rose said, desperate to please him. "It is fine...I think I'm just nervous..."

"And you have nothing to be nervous about," Ramsay promised.

He went slowly after that. He worked his lips down her body once he had her laid in the centre of his bed. He could see outside that men patrolled the walls, but they didn't dare to look in as Ramsay continued to work his lips down Rose's body. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he buried his face in between her legs, but she soon found out. She shrieked loudly and Ramsay smirked against her but continued to pleasure her, knowing full well that it would earn him her favour.

She couldn't deny the pain she felt once he entered her. Ramsay did his best not to laugh manically at the feeling of taking her, but he contained himself by kissing her squarely on the lips. He ignored the tears which fell down her eyes as he began to thrust and she soon found herself tilting her hips up to his. Ramsay spilled his seed inside of her quicker than he would have liked, but Rose remained without the same pleasure. Ramsay knew that couldn't do and he soon found himself between her bloodied thighs again.

Once he had finished he sat up and grabbed the jug from his table, splashing his face in water to cool himself down before he brought the jug to the bed and Rose sat up to watch him in wonder.

"You didn't have to do that," Rose whispered and Ramsay shrugged with a small smirk.

"Blood scarcely bothers me," Ramsay promised her. "And you did need some pleasure from it."

Ramsay dropped the cloth into the jug and pulled it back out before running the dampness down Rose's thighs. He noted the blush on her face as he cleaned her and then looked down to the bloodied sheet. He would need to save that for evidence, but Ramsay knew that there were other ways to provide evidence.

"Was it as bad as you had thought?" Ramsay asked from her and she shook her head at him.

"I am glad it was you," she whispered to him and Ramsay pressed his hand to her cheek.

Would she be glad if she knew what he intended to do on the morrow? Would she still think that when he leered in Theon Greyjoy's face about how much he had enjoyed his bride? Ramsay doubted it, but he had no intention of letting Rose leave him.

"As am I," Ramsay said back and he smirked. "Perhaps we should sleep now?"

"You would let me stay in here?" Rose checked and Ramsay laughed as he covered their naked bodies with the furs from the bed.

He kept himself propped up on his elbow, his hand behind his head as he watched Rose lay on her back. He moved his hand to rest on her stomach, his fingers dancing over her creamy flesh as she stared at him as though he was the only one who mattered to her.

"I think we can get rid of propriety after what we have just done," Ramsay assured her and she nodded to him.

He allowed her to turn her head into his chest and he placed his arm under the pillow to tilt her closer to him. He closed his eyes and waited for morning to come. A morning which would bring Rose nothing but dishonour and his nothing but pleasure.

...

"Ramsay! Unlock this door!"

Rose stirred as she heard the yells and the fists slamming against the wood. She peeled her eyes open and hastily turned onto her side, looking at Ramsay who was still unclothed and basking in the morning light which shone through his window. He bent down to kiss her before standing up wordlessly. He slipped into his discarded breeches and laced them up as he went to the door.

"Ramsay," Rose hissed at him. "What are you doing?"

"They will have to know sooner or later, my love," he informed her and unbolted the door.

Rose covered herself to her chin with the furs, sitting up straight and waiting for the onslaught to begin. She hadn't expected Lord and Lady Stark to be with Roose Bolton, and she hung her head at the sight of them as they looked between her and Ramsay. But Ramsay had no shame. He had never had any shame.

He moved back to the bed and lounged by Rose's side, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and his upper half still bare.

"Did we miss breakfast?" Ramsay wondered; cocking a brow and Rose continued to stare at her lap, wondering how he could have no care in the world. It worried her, but she said nothing of the matter.

"What have you done?" Roose hissed at his bastard.

Lord Stark looked annoyed and Lady Stark looked at Rose as though she was nothing but a stupid girl.

"You were aware that Lady Rose was to wed Theon when you decided to take her?" Lord Stark continued, staring at Ramsay and shaking his head back and forth.

"Why do you think I took her?" Ramsay dared to ask. "Poor little Rose didn't want to marry the Greyjoy boy and so she gave herself to me. I am trying to spare her from a life in a loveless marriage."

"Is this true?" Lady Stark was the one to ask, her red hair hanging down her back as Rose finally met her stare and shifted uncomfortably underneath the furs.

"I...I do not want to marry him...I like it here..."

"And do you think that the King will care if you are a virgin?" Roose asked from her, wondering whether it would be for the best to get rid of her.

Would it be better for Ramsay? He knew that it would be better for her. She thought that she was safe with his bastard, but she didn't know who he truly was. She didn't know what he was capable of. Roose could control Ramsay, but Rose had no chance of managing to do that. One day Ramsay would turn on her when his game finished. He would turn and he would break her. The thought instilled fear into Roose.

"And if she is pregnant with my bastard?" Ramsay wondered.

"Moon tea will sort that out this morning," Roose spoke. "I shall have the Maester bring some to her chamber."

"King Robert wants this wedding to go ahead," Lord Stark said. "I doubt he would be interested in her virginal status. He is more concerned with binding the two houses."

"No," Ramsay snapped and stood up as Rose reached for his hand, trying to calm him. "Is it not clear that she has made her choice? She laid with me."

"People grow to love," Catelyn spoke. "My own marriage-"

"-Rose is not you," Ramsay hissed. "Theon Greyjoy is nothing but a jumped up little shit with a huge cock to match his massive ego. I could see that last night whilst he leered at Rose."

"Lady Rose," Roose said as Ramsay continued to shake with anger and rage. "Cover yourself up and go to your chambers instantly. Your handmaiden will bring your dress."

"She leaves when I say so," Ramsay said as Rose began to stand.

He took her by the shoulder and stopped her from standing up. She remained shocked and worried. She looked up to Ramsay and she wondered whether or not she had ever seen him look so angry.

"I am Lord of the Dreadfort," Roose reminded his bastard. "This is my House and Rose is my ward. She may have been your whore for the night, but you do not control her Ramsay."

Lord and Lady Stark remained confused for a few moments. Apparently Ramsay Snow didn't show any respect to his father. He seemed like a volatile young man and Catelyn wondered why Rose was entranced by him. Ramsay finally backed down from his father and Roose steered Rose by her elbow towards the door, his grip harsh and tight.

He failed to care that only the furs she gripped covered her body as she left the room and Ramsay folded his arms over his bare chest.

"You shall have a bride one day," Lord Stark assured Ramsay. "But Lady Rose's fate was sealed for her many moons ago by the King. Traitor houses need to die out and soon enough an heir will be needed for both of House Bardon and House Greyjoy."

"He understands," Roose answered for his bastard. "I will see to it that he does not go near the Lady Rose again. Do you intend to take her back to Winterfell with you?"

"She is to wed there so we do think it is practical for her to come with us," Lord Stark agreed and Ramsay grabbed his shirt from the floor, picking it up and slipping it over his head.

"As you say," Roose nodded his understanding and Ramsay shook his head, anger coursing through him.

"And you are certain that he wants a deflowered bride?" Ramsay checked.

"So long as she has moon tea then it is irrelevant," Roose replied quickly before Lord and Lady Stark could speak. "You knew that this day would happen soon enough, Ramsay. Rose is a young woman."

Shaking his head, Ramsay stormed out of his own chambers once he had pulled his boots onto his feet. He did not need them telling him how he should be grateful to them. He didn't want to listen. He had no doubt that Rose would be locked away from him, but Ramsay took no issue in killing those who didn't do as he asked. If they thought that they could keep her from him then they were sadly mistaken.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and everyone following! I do hope that you will let me know what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Rose tried to hold her head high as she clutched the sheets to her body and rushed down the corridors. She could feel people staring at her with wide eyes as she clutched the furs to her chest and moved with haste down to her chamber. It was only her way when she ran into a tall man with curly hair. His face was stern and his hair glinted auburn in the light. He looked at her with wide orbs and she looked back to him. She recalled that he was the man who had defended Theon the previous night.

He looked at her as she continued to rush by. Her chin was jutted out and she knew that he was judging her. The word would be out about what she had done before lunch time. People would judge her and call her a whore, but they didn't understand. None of them understood how deeply she cared for Ramsay.

"You stupid girl!"

Rose almost scoffed when she heard Catherine once she had opened the door to her chamber. Catherine was in front of her instantly, shaking her by the shoulders and Rose almost dropped the furs to reveal her naked body. Instead she was too shocked to say anything to Catherine.

"You gave yourself to him! Why would you do that?"

"Because I want him," Rose replied hastily. "I do not want Theon Greyjoy to be the first man to take me. It is Ramsay I want to marry. I want to be his wife."

"No!" Catherine yelled at her, anger coursing through her veins at the naivety of the girl. "You do not know what he is, Rose. You see one side to him and it is that side which you cling to. He is not the man you think."

"Are you honestly speaking of the rumours?" Rose snapped back and she dropped the furs to the floor before picking her robe from the bottom of her bed and slipping it over her body. "They are just rumours! I know Ramsay more than anyone. He tells me everything!"

"No he does not, you stupid child," Catherine snapped and reached for Rose again, taking hold of her by the upper arms and shaking her. Her grip was harsh and tight and Rose tried to recoil from her. "Do you know what he does? He rapes the women...he rapes women for pleasure..."

"No," Rose snarled back. "You're hurting me, Catherine."

"I am trying to make you see sense. The Starks will look after you at Winterfell with their ward. It is the safest place for you," Catherine spoke. "Ramsay will hurt you one day. He will rape you and hurt you."

"No, he will not," Rose snapped. "Now get off of me!"

"Not until you see sense!" Catherine yelled back and Rose felt anger boil inside of her. "You're naive and he has taken advantage of you. He has ruined you for his own pleasure and you are too foolish to admit it."

"No," Rose snapped back. "He wants me. You're a poisonous middle aged woman who doesn't understand anything about love."

It was then when Catherine slapped Rose across the face. The young brunette stumbled to the side, her hand moving to hold her cheek and she looked to Catherine with wide eyes as the elder woman continued to glower.

"You truly are a stupid girl." Catherine hissed. "I am trying to save you, but you are too far gone to see that."

"Ramsay would never hurt me."

"No, I would not."

Rose turned around to see Ramsay stood in the doorway and she wondered how he had managed to sneak into her chamber. He quickly shut the door and Catherine tried to stop Rose from moving over to him. He held his arm out for her and allowed her to envelope herself against him, his arm wrapping around her waist and his fingers curling at her hip.

"And who is this woman who wishes to turn you against me?" Ramsay wondered and Rose could sense the annoyance which dripped from his tongue.

"Catherine," Rose answered. "She has heard rumours. I tried to tell her that she was wrong, but she wouldn't believe me. She is only looking out for me, but there is no need."

"But she struck you, my sweet," Ramsay responded and moved his hand to her cheek, his fingers tenderly pressing against the red mark. "She hurt you and spoke meanly of me. I cannot allow that."

"No," Rose shook her head, her fingers moving into Ramsay's fingers. "She didn't know what she was saying, Ramsay. Please, do not hurt her. Dismiss her from my service, but do not hurt her."

Ramsay heard her plead and he nodded. There were many ways this Catherine could have an accident. Ramsay could make anything possible when he was in the forest. He glowered at the woman and Catherine looked pleadingly to Rose, but her mistress would not look her in the eye. She was too busy focusing on Ramsay as he stared back down to her, kissing her on the forehead once.

"For you," Ramsay whispered against her. "Now tell her to get out of my sight."

Nodding, Rose looked to Catherine and her face was one of anger and sadness at the same time.

"Go, Catherine."

"But, m'lady-"

"-Go," Rose interrupted her and she scurried away to the door, knowing full well that she had tried to warn the girl and take her to safety.

Ramsay heard the door shut once more and he acted quickly. He knew that his father would be there soon enough to scold Rose, but he needed to speak with her first. He took her hands and sat down on the bed with her, cradling her in his lap as she rested her hands on his shoulders underneath his shirt.

"My father will force you to take moon tea," Ramsay told her, "but I shall do everything that I can to stop the Starks from taking you...you are mine now, Rose..."

"Yes," Rose responded meekly. "But we could run, Ramsay. We could run and escape all of this...I would be willing...I do not want a castle...I do not want to be a lady...I just want you...I have done for a long time. You have to believe me."

Ramsay chuckled when he heard her and he kissed her again, his lips wet against hers. "And I would run with you if I could, but we would never make it, Rose."

"But we can try," she pleaded with him. "What if you cannot stop the Starks? What if they take me?"

'_Oh, my sweetling,' _Ramsay thought in his head as Rose placed her forehead in the crook of his neck and he held her tenderly. '_I want a castle...I can have a castle...I could have your castle too...perhaps I still will. Running with you would bring me nothing that I want. Being inside of you as often as possible is tempting, but I could never chase you, could I? That would ruin your innocence. It would ruin the way you look at me...praise me...and that's what I like about you...well, until I get bored of it.'_

"Ramsay, leave Rose's chamber right now," Roose's voice suddenly spoke and Rose clung onto his tightly. He smirked and noted the Maester was stood behind his father with a cup in his fingers.

"Do it," Roose demanded and Ramsay shifted Rose from his lap before standing tall. He bent down to kiss the top of her head for added effect before he left, swearing to go back to her later on that day.

...

Theon Greyjoy was sat in the courtyard of the Dreadfort when he heard the news from Robb. He had taken a seat by his side and he had told him what he had seen that morning. Theon could scarcely believe it. He felt worthless for a few moments. He had done nothing in his life, but he had been shipped away from his father and was a ward of the Starks. They treated him with content, but they did not want him there. And now he was to be given a ruined bride.

It was only then when Theon saw Ramsay walking through the courtyard did he feel anger course through his veins. He stood from the bench he sat on and rushed towards Ramsay. The Bastard of Bolton remained still, his hands in the pockets of his jerkin as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You fucked my bride?" Theon snarled and Ramsay shrugged.

"She wanted to," Ramsay said. "Rose loves me. She always has done and she will not go with you."

"But she is to be mine."

"That does hurt, doesn't it?" Ramsay checked and noted how Robb stood from the bench to stand behind Theon. "To know that I had her before you...and she was so tight...the way her tits bounced when she squirmed when I had my mouth in between her legs..."

"Enough," Robb demanded, knowing full well that Ramsay's crudeness was not welcome. "What is done is done."

"It is," Ramsay said, noting how Theon ground his teeth together. "You can try to please her if you get her, but it will be my name she screams when you pierce her with your cock. But...she may be pregnant with my bastard as we speak. That would be a halt to this arrangement...or I could find another way to keep her with me."

"The King sent the order for me to marry her," Theon replied. "What you have done is treasonous."

"I doubt it," Ramsay said, a bored tone in his voice. "But Rose is mine and I do not like sharing what is mine."

"She will not be yours for much longer," Theon replied. "The whore will soon learn her place when she is married to me."

Ramsay gritted his teeth together and grabbed Theon by the sides of his cloak. Rose was no whore. She may be many things, but she was not a whore. She was not a woman for him to chase in the forest or to fuck as roughly as he wanted to. Rose was more than a whore and he would never refer to her as one. Dumb, foolish, naive: yes. But a whore? No.

"Enough," Robb said, trying to prise the two men apart as Ramsay pushed Theon from him in disgust.

...

Rose could see the courtyard from her chamber window and she watched how Ramsay pushed Theon from him, anger apparent in his face. She had taken her seat in the window seat as Roose and the Maester stood near her, the cup of moon tea still untouched. She had ignored them as she settled down in her seat, still wearing the sheer gown on her body.

"I have no trouble in pinning you down and forcing the moon tea down your throat, Lady Rose," Roose promised her. "You shall take it and you shall marry Theon Greyjoy."

"No," Rose said. "I do not want to marry him. I shall not marry him."

"You are acting like a petulant child," Roose scolded her. "My son is not fit to marry a highborn lady like you. You have known that all along."

"I still shall not take the moon tea. I would rather live with the shame of birthing your son's bastard than be shipped off to Winterfell."

"That is not what will happen," Roose said and he grabbed Rose from the seat.

She fought against him as her robe began to part and the tie to it became loose. She continued to kick as Roose kept both of her arms behind her body and her back firmly against his chest. He moved one leg over hers to keep her from kicking as the Maester moved towards her and poured the moon tea into her mouth. She was about to spit it out before the Maester placed a hand over her mouth and held her nose to make her swallow. The taste was bitter in her throat and she coughed as Roose released her.

He pushed her to the floor and looked down on her.

"You truly are a foolish girl," he spoke and left her alone, closing her chamber and locking her inside of it. He would send her away. He would do it and it would be for her own good.

...

A/N: Thank you to HermioneandMarcus, mac and wericdream for reviewing the previous chapter. I do hope that you will let me know what you think so far of the story as a lot of people seem to be following but not reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Anger had coursed inside of Theon as he watched Ramsay storm away from him. The boy seemed to head in the direction of the kennels, but Theon didn't care. What he wanted to do was to see his bride to be. If he was to marry Rose Bardon then he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know what it was about Ramsay Snow that had captivated her enough to make her risk everything.

He excused himself from Robb's presence before seeking out a maid to find her chamber. He came to her door and saw that it was open without knocking. He stood back to see the sight of Roose Bolton stood over her as she sat on the floor. The robe she wore scarcely covered her body and her hair hung between her and the other men in the room as she coughed and pressed a hand over her mouth. Roose had locked the door on her before Theon could step into the room and the Maester scurried away.

"My Lord," Theon made his presence known. "May I be permitted to speak with my bride to be?"

Roose turned around. Rose kept her gaze on the floor as she heard Theon speak through the wood. Even his voice angered her more than she cared to admit. She wanted nothing to do with him. She wanted to run and never return. She wanted to run and find solace with Ramsay. He would look after her.

"Of course you may speak with her," Roose responded. "I would appreciate it if you make certain the door is locked when you leave her."

"As you wish," Theon bowed his head and Roose opened the door for him again.

Theon stepped into her room and Rose remained on the floor, still coughing from being forced moon tea. She didn't look Theon, but he continued to stare down to her, his cloaks warming his body in the frosty room.

"Perhaps it would have been for the best if you had been notified of our wedding at a better time. I did not know that you would seek out a sympathy fuck."

Rose looked to him then and she tightened the tie to her robe and stood up, the material falling to her knees as she did so. Theon stood on the opposite side of her bed and they remained like that, glowering at each other with immense hatred.

"Do you think that Ramsay was a sympathy _fuck_?" she snarled the crude word and Theon shrugged nonchalantly. "Ramsay is the man who I have known for a year. He is the man I have fallen for. We thought that having a 'sympathy fuck', as you called it, would stop my marriage to you. I know your kind and I do not want to spend my life married to someone like you."

"And what is my kind?" Theon asked; daring to move around the bed as Rose stood tall, refusing to flinch from his impending figure.

"You are someone with a massive cock and perverted manner. Do you think that I didn't notice how you couldn't keep your eyes from looking down my dress?"

"Perhaps if you didn't dress like a whore then I wouldn't have looked," Theon snapped back. "Then again, you acted like a whore last night."

"You do not know me."

"And you do not know me," Theon responded and noted how she was at a loss for words then. Theon was almost tempted to smirk as he saw her look out of her window again and she realised that she had no come back to him.

"Do you think that I want to marry a woman who would rather bed a bastard than a true prince?" he asked from her and she snorted then and rolled her eyes.

She folded her arms over her stomach and continued to stare out of the window as if it was much more interesting than Theon.

"I think you would rather bed more women than one," Rose finally responded. "Would you ever be faithful to me? I heard how you spoke to me last night. You leered and refused to show me any respect."

"I will most certainly show you a lack of respect now," Theon responded. "And do you think that your precious Ramsay respects you? He came out to me and boasted about how good it felt to have his cock in your cunt. He said that you were ever so tight and wanton when he was in between your thighs."

"No," Rose quickly shook her head. "Ramsay would never say anything so crude."

Theon laughed and wondered just how naive this girl was. She spun on her heel and continued to shake her head as she moved to stand by the fireplace in her room. It was then when Theon moved to grab hold of her arm, his grip tight and harsh.

"Your precious bastard was concerned with one thing and that was fucking you," Theon assured her. "He doesn't want anything else with you."

"You don't know him!" Rose yelled and she tried to snatch her wrist from Theon, but she failed miserably as he kept a firm grip on her. She did her best to escape him, but he was harsh.

"I think you are the one who doesn't know him. He cannot stop this marriage. You will come to Winterfell and you will learn how to be a good wife...he has broken you in, but I can change that," Theon said and Rose slapped him across the face, finally freeing herself of him.

"Get out!" she roared, her voice hoarse as she did so. "Get out of my bedroom now!"

Theon held his cheek and moved to the door, shaking his head as he cursed her under his breath.

"You are an insane whore," he said and Rose continued to yell;

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

...

Catherine didn't come back to work at the castle. She never would do. Ramsay had just set her lose in the forest and chased after her. He had not raped her, but he had let his girls have a good meal. He had returned to the Dreadfort after hoping that his chase would have cleared his mind, but it had done the exact opposite. Marrying Rose would have been logical. Ramsay would have ended up with two castles to rule over then.

He would have a wife who worshipped him and spread her legs whenever he asked her. Whores were fine, but Ramsay knew that they faked their pleasure most of the time. Ramsay could have Rose and her pleasure would always be real. She would never flinch from him. She would learn to enjoy him and she would learn how to please him.

Marrying Rose was a very prosperous idea. Perhaps she would discover what he did one day when he grew bored of treating her differently. But that would be in the future. It was only when Ramsay stepped back into the Dreadfort's gates did he see a congregation building in the courtyard. Stark banners with the direwolf symbol were held high and Ramsay's brows furrowed as he spotted his father.

"What is happening?" Ramsay demanded.

"House Stark is leaving sooner than expected. I have delayed my journey to the Twins by a day because of your antics. I suggest you go to your chamber and stay there for the evening."

"So that you can send Rose on her way?" Ramsay checked. "I could take her right now. You know that. I could take her to the septon right now and have him marry us. She would agree too."

"Aye," Roose replied. "And the King would send for your head and you would lose the Dreadfort and Bardontown. You would have nothing and I may decide not to make you my heir after all."

Ramsay's eyes gleamed then at the prospect. Roose shook his head. Rose truly was nothing to him when power was measured against her. She meant nothing to Ramsay and she never would do. If only the poor girl knew that. Yes, Ramsay was possessive over her. He would rather have no man touch her, but he would not risk everything for her.

"I am your only heir," Ramsay said, calling his father's bluff. "Even you know that. If you do get your new bride pregnant then the babe would be a child by the time you die. You hate the thought of a child inheriting the Dreadfort."

Roose knew that Ramsay had a point, and that was why it hurt to see his bastard move away from him with a smile of glee on his face which showed off his teeth. Ramsay rushed through the corridors to Rose's chamber which was heavily guarded, but with two of his men. He nodded at them and they let him to her chamber, unlocking the door. Her trunks had been packed for her and locked so that she could not empty them. She was sat down on top of one of the trunks but looked up when Ramsay walked in.

"They're taking me," Rose sobbed. "They are taking me now, Ramsay. What are we going to do?"

Ramsay almost rolled his eyes at her sobbing as she threw herself into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know how well I know these forests," he whispered to her. "I will come for you. They will not take you without me trying to stop them. I promise you that, Rose."

"He is horrible," Rose said, pulling back to look Ramsay in the eye as she shook her head back and forth. "Theon Greyjoy was horrid to me earlier. He lied about you and I couldn't handle it, Ramsay. He was so cruel."

"Shush now, my sweet Rose," Ramsay said, moving his hands to the bottom of her skirts and pulling them up her thighs, his spindly fingers running along her smooth thighs. "Did they give you moon tea?"

"They made me drink it," she said, her eyes wide. "I said that I would rather have your bastard than drink it."

"Then let us try once more," Ramsay urged her. "My men guard the door and will let no one in. Let me put a bastard in your belly. Once they discover it then they would have to send you back as a disgrace to me."

"And you would marry me?" Rose checked as Ramsay reached for his breeches urgently and tugged the laces. "We would have this child together? You would stand by me?"

Ramsay hid a scoff. She was foolish. As soon as she returned to him he would see to it that he had the babe removed from her stomach via any potion possible, but she would be his then. He could not fuck her if she was with a babe. But he would marry her. He would have her lands and a true title.

"Of course," he lied and he hooked one arm underneath her thighs and picked her up, sliding her up against the wall.

She panted for breath as she felt Ramsay enter her. She winced at the pain and Ramsay kissed down her neck, biting and sucking at her skin to mark her as his. She held his head in place as he kept still inside of her.

"This may hurt slightly," he informed her. "I haven't prepared you, but we need to be quick."

"Yes," she agreed and Ramsay began to thrust.

Rose closed her eyes and she tried to focus on his lips against her neck as his thrusts grew erratic and her back scraped along the wall and her hips hit the stone with brute force. She soon felt his seed spill inside of her and he kept still then, one arm still underneath her thighs and the other on her breast. He didn't move as he panted and rested his forehead on her chest.

"I will still come into the forest...but if that does not work...I can only hope you have my bastard inside of me..."

"Yes," Rose whispered again, sweat collecting on her forehead in the suddenly warm room. "Anything to stay with you...just you..."

"Oh, my sweet Rose," he whispered, kissing her collarbone. "My darling sweet Rose."

"Always yours," Rose promised him, her legs tightening around his waist and her hands running through his hair.

Ramsay smirked against her skin then. He truly did have her wrapped around his finger. He always would do.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ramsay slowly pulled out of Rose and lowered her to the ground, her skirts dropping to her ankles once more. She gasped for breath as Ramsay kept her pinned against the wall, his hand pressing into the small of her back to keep her against him. He moved his other hand to cup her neck and kiss her squarely on the lips.

"You know, don't you?" Rose whispered to him, her fingers playing with the ties to his jerkin against his chest. "You know that I think I might love you."

Ramsay cockily smirked and moved to kiss her again. He couldn't say it back to her. Ramsay didn't love anyone. Love was a weakness and Ramsay had seen it ruin many lives. No doubt it would ruin Rose's life. Loving Ramsay had made her a weak fool. She was blinded and foolish.

"I will bring you back," he spoke in a low voice to her and Rose nodded.

"I believe you," she assured him. "Gods, I would do anything to stay here."

"And I will do anything to keep you here," Ramsay promised her. "But if you do have my bastard inside of you then no one will ever touch you again. No one will ever have you."

"I only hope so," Rose spoke in a soft voice and Ramsay kissed her forehead again before she held him to her and closed her eyes.

...

"You do not intend to see Rose leave?" Roose checked with Ramsay as he finally found his bastard lounging in his study, his feet on the table and his hands behind his head.

Ramsay had been silent for a while now. He had been still and had closed his eyes, feeling his breeches tighten as he recalled being inside of Rose for a second time in less than a day. He would let the Starks take Rose with them. He had seen their travelling party and he knew that he would never be able to steal Rose from them.

But he could sneak into Winterfell if he had to. Perhaps he could kill Theon when he was there? It would be joyful to see him suffer for what he had done. Or Rose could be pregnant with his child and be cast out. That would be easier, but then Ramsay would have to deal with the child. He would have to plot some form of miscarriage for her.

"I thought you would be pleased that I did not?" Ramsay checked. "Besides, she will not be gone for long."

"And what do you intend to do?" Roose wondered. "You are to be acting Lord of the Dreadfort whilst I am gone. You cannot leave here."

"I can," Ramsay said. "I will take back what is mine. Perhaps Rose shall be found dead...killed herself because she could not cope with marriage to Theon Greyjoy? Anything could happen."

"You would fake her death?"

"I have not decided," Ramsay shrugged back. "I shall tell you when I decide though. I would hate for you to feel left out of my plans."

"Your plans are foolish," Roose assured his son. "I will not make you my heir if you do this. I promise you that, Ramsay. Do not think that I am bluffing. You could risk everything for this girl, but you know as well as I that you will grow bored of her once you have her. What would you? Would you marry her?"

"I have had her for a year," Ramsay drawled. "I have yet to grow bored of her just yet. Do you think that I am foolish? I see the way the men look at her. I saw how Theon leered at her. But she is mine. Rose is devoted to me and she always will be."

Roose studied his son and did his best to understand what it was that Ramsay truly wanted. He tried to decide as Ramsay stared back to him.

"You like that," Roose spoke. "You like breaking people until they worship you and beg you for what they want...but she does that willingly...no one ever has done before..."

Ramsay remained silent, biting on his cheeks as Roose settled down in his seat at the desk. Ramsay folded his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"And when you finally hurt her?" Roose asked. "You would have done that to her. You would eventually grow bored of her affections and her willingness. You could not keep her for that long, Ramsay. I know you."

"Not that well," Ramsay shook his head. "Rose's skin is far too lovely to be flayed or damaged. She was broken when she came here...after longing for affection...I do not need to break her."

"And what of you?" Roose wondered. "Do you feel anything towards the girl? She doesn't keep you from your sadistic ways. She doesn't keep you to her bed at night. What is it about her that is so special? Is it truly because she falls to her knees before you? Are you weak for a woman's love?"

Ramsay said nothing. He merely scoffed and turned on his heel before storming out of the study. He wandered down to the courtyard and found that it was empty. He looked to the sky and wondered where his Rose was. Wherever she was, she would not stay there for long. She would soon be back with him.

...

Rose had sat atop of her horse in between Theon and the eldest Stark boy. She had said nothing as Theon occasionally snarled at her and muttered whore underneath his breath whenever she turned her head over her shoulder to look behind her. Robb noted how she continued to stare as though she was waiting for Ramsay to come for her. Of course the bastard would never get her back, but that didn't matter.

She was still longing for it.

"Have you seen how she turns around every minute?" Theon snapped as soon as he and Robb were wandering through the forest as they set up camp for the evening. "She waits for him to come back to her. I'd shoot him down with my own bow and arrow if he tried."

"I doubt that," Robb snorted back, wishing that Jon had accompanied them on the tip. He grew bored of Theon's pompous comments. "I heard that Ramsay Snow is one of the best hunters in the North. Besides, he must truly love her if he does come for her."

Theon scoffed and shook his head. "He doesn't love her. He lusts after her, but that is it. You heard how he spoke of her."

"The same way you would speak of her," Robb said back. "Perhaps he was angry with you for taking her from him. He wanted to get a rise from you. You would have done the same."

"I would never have slept with someone else's bride," Theon scoffed back. "He knew that she was mine."

"You had just travelled to his home and told him that you intended to take her from him," Robb tried to find some reasoning. "I can see why he did it if he cared for her and she cared for him. It was stupid, but I can see the reasoning."

"She should have known better," Theon snapped. "Can I expect to find her whoring around when we reach Winterfell?"

"Like you?" Robb sniped back. "She doesn't strike me as a girl who whores around. You need to try to understand her and be kind to her. She was taken from her home and sent to the Dreadfort and now she is taken from there to Winterfell. She needs some stability."

Theon shook his head and glowered at Robb before staring at him with annoyance. "She will do as she is told and that is all there is to it. She'll learn to respect me."

Robb shook his head as Theon walked away. Wandering back to the camp, the eldest Stark saw Rose settled on the edge of the camp. Sansa was speaking with Jeyne, whispering about how strange she was and whether or not she was pure. Robb arched a brow and Sansa wondered if she should change the conversation before he dared to move over to Rose.

She was stood up and leant against a tree, looking back in the direction of the Dreadfort. Robb stood next to her and kept silent. She didn't look at him and he didn't look at her. He waited for her to say something first, but he had an inclination that she was not going to say anything.

She was too lost in her thoughts. She wondered whether or not she was pregnant with Ramsay's child. She wondered how long it would take for her to find out. Her hands rested on her stomach and her shoulder bumped against the tree.

"Did you love him?" Robb finally asked.

Rose looked to him and nodded once. He had been kind to her during the short journey. She had told him to keep silent whenever Theon had spoken cruelly to her. He looked at her with pity though. He looked at her as though she was the saddest girl he had ever seen.

"I can imagine it hurts," Robb whispered. "To be taken from someone who you love...I can only imagine..."

"I hope you don't have to find out," Rose whispered truthfully to him. "Ramsay was not perfect, but no one is."

Robb wanted to tell her how he had heard the rumours about the Bastard of Bolton. He thought it only right than she knew just how imperfect people were making him out to be. He continued to stare at her, wondering if she already knew of Ramsay's rumours. He kept silent, realising that none of it mattered. She was to wed Theon and she would probably take her place as Lady of Iron Islands. She wouldn't see Ramsay ever again.

"You should come and eat," Robb said after a minute of silence. "We have some rabbit on the fire. We should be at Winterfell tomorrow, but it is a long trek."

"I'm not very hungry," Rose replied.

"How about I bring some food to you?" Robb suggested, sensing that it was the company which put her off going to eat. "You don't have to speak to anyone then...it will take time for you to come to trust us."

Robb patted her arm awkwardly and left her alone. Rose once again turned her stare back in the direction of the Dreadfort and she wondered where Ramsay was. If only she knew that he was currently sharing his bed with another woman, moaning her name as he did so.

...

A/N: So no reviews for the previous chapter, so if you are reading then it would be awesome if you could let me know what you think so far! I also hope I am not updating too fast!


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you know when I am to marry him?" Rose dared to ask Robb as they walked the final length towards Winterfell. His family had rushed ahead but Robb had sensed that Rose was hesitant. She had looked up to Winterfell and slowed her horse down.

It was then when he helped her from the horse and told a squire to take their horses ahead. Rose had her hands in cloaks and she wondered if the Dreadfort had ever felt so cold to her before. She had slowed down her walking pace, but Robb had not complained. Theon had looked down to her and rolled his eyes before leaving her alone.

"No," Robb answered honestly, adjusting the gloves over his fingers. "But I suspect it will be soon. My father is only acting on the King's orders."

Robb continued to look over to her as she looked to the ground and he wondered what was running through her mind. He kept silent before he offered her his arm once they came across a puddle of mud in the middle of the road. She hesitantly took his arm as he took a long stride and avoided the mud, but he picked her up by the waist and helped to sweep her across. She nodded to him softly once he had aided her.

"Theon isn't as bad as you think," he promised her. "He's outspoken and he usually doesn't speak before he thinks."

"He's nothing to me," Rose promised Robb. "He came to my chamber and insulted me. He has done nothing but be rude to me since he met me."

"Well, you did decide to share another man's bed," Robb told her. "It isn't exactly the most ladylike thing to do when you have just been informed you are to marry another."

"Perhaps not," Rose whispered back. "But I..."

"You love him," Robb confirmed for her. "But Theon will love you eventually. He needs time to get to know you and you need to get to know him."

"He does not sound interested in knowing me," Rose muttered. "He sounds interested in teaching me how to be obedient and how to please him."

Robb didn't want to agree with her, but he couldn't help but think that she made sense.

"Everyone knows what I have done," Rose said. "I can hear them whispering about me. I can hear them call me a bastard's whore. Perhaps I was foolish for letting Ramsay take me. It has done no good like we had hoped."

"Did you honestly think that the King would care if you were a virgin or not?" Robb asked from her and she shrugged to him again.

"We had hoped," she spoke, "but it didn't work."

"And do you think that he will try to come back for you?" Robb dared to question her. "He would risk a lot if he did, but if he loves you...well...I don't know..."

"I don't want Ramsay to get into trouble," Rose shook her head back and forth. "But I do want to be with him...more than anything...I knew that I would have to marry some day, regardless of the fact that I am the daughter of a disgraced house. I just hoped that the match would have been more obvious."

"You do know that you don't have to be alone whilst you are here?" Robb checked with her. "I'll be your friend if you will allow it. Theon can be quite overbearing...but I'll try to help..."

"Thank you," Rose said appreciatively.

And she was thankful for Robb Stark. Perhaps he would be the only kind person to her.

...

Theon was fuming when he discovered the news. Rose's handmaiden had mentioned how the girl had not bled after a full month at Winterfell. Rose was simply grateful. She spent her days locked in her room, often asking for meals to be brought to her there instead of dining with her future husband or the Starks.

Lord Stark had tried to coax the girl out of her room and Lady Stark had sat on her bed and told her of her own marriage. She had gone to Rose a few times. Sometimes the girl would walk with her through the Godswood and other times she would say that she was too tired.

"Calm down, Theon," Lord Stark demanded from the young boy as they sat in the hall and Lord Stark told him the news. "We do not know what this means."

"Yes we do," Theon snapped. "But how is she pregnant? Roose Bolton gave her moon tea. I watched her choke on it!"

"It is often common for a woman to miss her moon's blood," Catelyn said as she remained seated next to her husband and Theon continued pacing. Robb stood in the corner, his hand holding his chin as he heard the news.

"Has her stomach swelled? Has she shown any signs?" Theon snapped. "I am to marry the harlot in less than two weeks!"

"I know," Lord Stark spoke. "But she may not be pregnant."

"There is one way to know," Robb spoke up. "You could ask her how she is feeling instead of jumping to conclusions."

"I'll go to her," Theon snapped. "The stupid whore-"

"-Enough," Robb interrupted Theon with a short snap. "You will never gain her affections if you keep on abusing her at every given moment. You have not said a kind word to her ever since we arrived here. She lost her innocence to another, but she is still a lady. You need to treat her as such."

"A lady?" Theon laughed lightly. "She should start acting like one if she wishes to be treated as one."

"Robb has a point," Catelyn spoke up. "She has done wrong, but you need to move past that if you are to be happy with her, Theon."

Catelyn didn't condemn Rose's actions, but she certainly did not think that Theon should be so cruel to her if she was to be his wife in the future. He should treat her with a bit more respect and in turn she might respect him too.

"She shall learn her place," Theon nodded, "once I have seen to her."

Theon stormed from the room and Robb followed him, trying to speak sense to him but failing miserably. He soon came to her chamber and slammed the door open to find her sat at her vanity, a brush in her hand as she tugged it through her hair. She noted Theon and Robb in her mirror before spinning herself around on the stool.

"Is it true?" Theon asked and Rose knew that the time had come.

She stood up and clasped her hands together.

"I have missed my moon's blood," she nodded. "I assume that you are speaking of that."

"And has there been any other symptoms?" Theon wondered and Rose sadly shook her head at him.

She had not felt anything, nor had her stomach swelled or her breasts grown tender. But she knew that there was still time.

Theon stormed over to her and shook her by the shoulders as she tried to prise him from her.

"And did you fuck him again?" Theon asked. "After you had the moon tea did you let him take you like a bitch in heat?"

"Get off of me!" Rose yelled as Robb grabbed Theon's shoulder and pulled him from Rose as she tumbled back to her bed once Theon had pushed her.

"Yes!" she finally yelled. "I let him fuck me again after you had been to me. I hoped that I would carry his bastard so that I could leave you. I don't want anything to do with you!"

"You little whore," Theon snarled and he pushed Robb from him and grabbed hold of Rose by her upper arms and sat her up on the bed before slapping her across the face. She tumbled from the bed to the floor, her arms outstretching as Theon took hold of her hair and began to pull on it.

"Theon!" Robb roared before his father and mother rushed into the chamber.

"This is foolish," Ned said as Catelyn knelt by Rose on the floor and took the girl into her arms. "You do not treat a lady in such a manner, Theon."

"She admitted to fucking the bastard after taking the moon tea," Theon yelled. "What did I do to deserve a whore for a bride? A woman who would rather waste away with a man like Ramsay Snow than with a true prince. I am no commoner."

"Then prove it," Robb demanded. "Rise above it and act like you should."

"I want the maester to check her," Theon demanded in a low voice as he tried to control his anger. "And if she is pregnant then I want the babe pulled from her stomach or I will personally see her back into Ramsay Snow's bed."

"Nothing would bring me greater pleasure," Rose snarled and Theon glowered before he stormed out of the room and Robb followed him. Lord Stark also went, knowing full well that he needed a maester.

Catelyn stood from the floor and helped Rose to her feet before looking down to the girl who was holding her stinging cheek tightly.

"Have you felt any symptoms relating to pregnancy?" Catelyn wondered, her tone short and curt as Rose sat down on her stool.

"No," Rose begrudgingly admitted. "I do not think that I am pregnant...I...you know, don't you?"

"After so many children I knew instantly," Catelyn admitted. "But your breasts look the same and you have not experienced morning sickness. It would be for the best if you were not pregnant...it would make things less complicated."

"And if I am?" Rose dared to ask.

"I do not know," Catelyn answered honestly. "It was foolish of you to let Ramsay have you again. Having a child is no easy feat and it should not be taken lightly. One day you shall be ready for children and they shall mean everything to you."

"And you believe Theon is the man I want to father my children?" Rose wondered.

"I think that you both need to learn to live together," Catelyn responded. "Marriage is not easy, but you can make it easier than this. You have done nothing but be cold to Theon since you arrived and he has nothing but insult you. You may not want this marriage, but you cannot stop it."

"I can try," Rose remained adamant before Maester Luwin suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Catelyn stood and nodded to Luwin before she looked at Rose and left the Maester to his work.

...

Ramsay received the news when he was about to go and seek out a serving wench to pleasure him for the evening. It was only when he received the letter did he sit down in the courtyard and clutch onto the piece of parchment.

_My sweet Ramsay,_

_ Words cannot express how much I have missed you, Ramsay. I have tried many of times to write to you, but Theon refused to send my letters. He has kept me under lock and key recently, but I have kept myself locked away ever since we arrived at Winterfell. Everything escalated when he discovered that we had made love before I had left. He questioned whether or not I was pregnant due to my lack of moon's blood. But I am not pregnant. Maester Luwin confirmed it. My marriage to Theon is due to take place in less than two week's time. I only hope that this letter reaches you before then. I know it is dangerous for you to come for me. You could risk everything and I do not want to see you hurt. I miss you terribly. Not a moment goes by when I do not think of you and our time at the Dreadfort. And then the reality of Winterfell comes back to me and the possibility of having to warm Theon's bed. I hope that Robb has sent this letter and you are reading it. I miss you truly, Ramsay, and Theon will never compare to you. _

_Yours forever, _

_Rose._

Ramsay screwed the letter up and threw it over his shoulder before standing up. She was not with child and she was due to marry Theon Greyjoy sooner than he had suspected. The mere thought of Theon Greyjoy taking her for his own brought anger to his veins. It was only then when he grabbed a girl he knew to be called Myranda. She seemed to have developed an obsession with him for some unbeknownst reason.

"Yes, m'lord?" she wondered with wide eyes and Ramsay continued to glare.

"You're to come to my chamber and not complain," he said and she nodded.

She had done this twice before now, and both times he had not called her by her name. It was always Rose when he climaxed. But she would make him see. She would have him speak her name and forget the little lady Rose. Besides, they truly were kindred spirits.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and I do hope that you will review!


	10. Chapter 10

"You do look beautiful."

Rose couldn't even begin to count how many times Sansa Stark had said the same thing to her. It was the eve of her wedding and she had heard nothing from Ramsay. She did wonder if her letter had arrived, but she would never know. He had not sent a raven to her and he had not marched on Winterfell. Of course Rose knew that would be futile. His father would disown him for being naive and the chances of him walking out with Rose were slim.

She couldn't help but think that she was lost without him. She felt nothing. She wondered if there was anything worse than nothingness. She had spent days having a dress fitted for her. At first she had locked her door and refused to let Lady Stark in, but Robb had then whispered to her. She had finally let him in and he had spent a while consoling her.

Robb was the only she trusted in Winterfell. He was the only one who looked at her like he understood what she was going through. Of course, Rose knew that he had no idea. He had never been in love.

"Yes," Catelyn agreed as Rose stood on the pedestal in her room and the seamstress sewed her dress.

Rose remained mute: her eyes ahead and set on the mirror. She had asked Lady Stark who would be in attendance of this wedding. Apparently it was to be an intimate affair with only the surrounding houses attending. It would be held inside of Winterfell and not even her parents would be attending. Rose didn't know how to feel about that. She could scarcely remember what her parents looked like. She wondered if they would even recognise her now.

"I think the ivory colour is a very nice contrast. White would have flushed you out."

"Would it?" Rose mumbled back and Lady Stark pursed her lips.

She had almost grown tired of the girl herself. Rose was nothing but rude when she spoke and full of tears. The girl would have to learn if she was to survive Theon Greyjoy. He was already moaning about her to anyone who would listen. He consoled himself with the thought of her fighting against him when he fucked her. At least she wouldn't be like a limp fish.

"It is rather sheer, but it is the finest lace we had," the seamstress assured the women.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Rose turned her head, hope running through her veins at the sound of the wood. But her hope was soon dashed when she saw that it was only Lord Stark stood at the door.

"Lady Rose," he spoke her name, insisting on formalities. "Theon wishes to escort you on a walk before the feast begins."

Rose almost wanted to scoff and tell Theon where he could go. She kept silent and nodded as Lady Stark glowered at her. The women helped her change into her normal gown of red before the hung her wedding dress up and the seamstress continued to work at it. Rose swept from the room, grabbing her cloak on the way as she wandered the corridors. There were servants rushing around as they tried to prepare the feast in time for that evening.

If she had her way then they wouldn't be bothering with a feast. More to the point, they wouldn't be bothering with this wedding.

...

"And what do you wish for me to say during this walk?" Theon snarled as soon as Robb had told him that he was to escort Rose through the gardens. "The girl has nothing good to say to me. Why should I say anything nice to her?"

"Because you are to wed her tomorrow," Robb replied harshly.

"Perhaps you should wed her," Theon scoffed. "She spends more time with you than me."

"Maybe if you stop calling her a harlot then she might warm to you," Robb urged Theon. "She is not a horrible person. She is scared and you have done nothing to ease her mind. Be gentle with her and show her that you're not an utter prick all of the time."

Theon had no chance to say anything back to Robb as Rose wandered towards them. Her hair was gathered in pins and draped over one of her shoulders. Her cloak was black and her gown was red, the ends dirtied with mud after wandering through the courtyard. Robb smiled to her and Theon remained impassive, folding his arms over his chest and looking to the sky.

"Theon would like to apologise for his discourteous behaviour," Robb informed Rose.

"Is that why you're apologising for him?" Rose wondered back and Theon was almost impressed with her snide comment. "If Theon wishes to apologise to me then he can say so himself. I doubt he will. The iron in his veins makes him too proud."

"Or perhaps you should apologise to me?" Theon wondered. "For being such a spoiled little whore?"

"I have nothing to apologise for," Rose snapped. "How many women have you fucked? Do you think that I don't spot you wandering away from the whorehouse? Why does my virginity matter when yours doesn't?"

"Because I am a man."

"I doubt it," Rose responded hastily.

"I'll prove otherwise tomorrow when I get between those creamy white thighs of yours," Theon leered and Rose balled her hands into fists by her sides and Robb stood between the two of them, looking at them with disappointment.

"You are to marry," Robb informed them. "Do you at least not want to try to hold an amicable conversation?"

"I am not marrying her for conversation," Theon snapped. "I am marrying her so that she can give me an heir for when I become Lord of the Iron Islands. As long as she keeps quiet and remembers her manners then I have no need for conversation."

"Manners?" Rose echoed the word. "And what manners have you shown me since we left the Dreadfort? You've done nothing but insult me and leer at me. Not once have you said that you would forgive me for what I have done."

"And do you want forgiveness from me?"

"I want fuck all from you," Rose said and Robb gaped at her unladylike manners. "But that is not the point."

"Forgive me, but I am still struggling to see the point," Theon responded and Robb wished that he hadn't bothered trying to get the pair of them to see each other on common ground. "I will forgive you if you ask me for forgiveness. You were my betrothed when you went and fucked that bastard. And do you know what he is doing now? He is probably fucking other women."

"Don't lie," Rose demanded from him, taking a step forwards and Robb watched her anger spill into her face as her cheeks tinted red. "Ramsay is not you."

"You're right. I don't rape women like he does...or chase them for sport..."

"Theon," Robb warned him.

"Do you think that I haven't heard those rumours before?" Rose asked; a smirk on her face as she did so. "I know Ramsay more than anyone. Do not think that you can bring concern to me by repeating rumours."

"Do you two intend to walk together?" Robb suddenly sighed, not wishing to speak of the rumours surrounding Ramsay Snow.

"Perhaps when the Seven Hells freezes over," Rose said and she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

Robb looked at Theon, his gaze half pleading and half demanding. Theon shook his head and held his gloved hands up in the air.

"I am not going after her," Theon said and Robb watched him walk in the opposite direction to Rose.

He truly could do nothing right.

...

His father had left for the Twins and he would stay there for a while. That gave Ramsay time to do as he pleased. It was with this time when he realised that he would go to Winterfell. He would journey there and he would attend Rose's wedding feast. He knew that he could do nothing to stop her from marrying Theon. Unless he wanted to end back where he came from. And that was not something Ramsay would even consider.

But he would be able to taunt those he longed to taunt, and the day would come when he had Rose in his bed with him again. He just needed a less obvious time. Of course the thought of Theon Greyjoy being inside of Rose did nothing to help his jealousy. That was why Myranda had accompanied him. Perhaps she could relieve some of his anger.

"Lord Ramsay. We had not thought to find you here," Lord Stark spoke when he saw the Bastard of Bolton climb down from his horse with his entourage behind him.

"My father sent me in his place," Ramsay lied, imagining Roose's anger. But he would not take Rose back to the Dreadfort just yet. Perhaps his father may legitimise him for showing his restraint? Only then would he make Rose his somehow.

"I see," Lord Stark said in a gruff voice. "Well, there are meats and wines in the Great Hall. The feast has only just started."

"Excellent," Ramsay nodded and began to stride through Winterfell, untying his cloak from his shoulders and allowing one of his boys to take hold of it.

Ramsay entered the hall and looked around. There was hardly anyone present. He noted some of the Stark children were already seated and speaking with other children. Some lords and ladies were gossiping and drinking, picking at the food on the tables. Ramsay looked to the head table and saw her sat there. She had her betrothed to the side of her, his hand on her thigh as he leered to her. Ramsay's blood boiled and he longed for her to look up from her lap.

She finally did and her eyes met his as she looked around the hall. Her mouth gaped and Theon followed her stare. He clamped his hand on her thigh then, keeping her sat down in her seat and refusing to let her move.

Rose struggled as Ramsay perched on the edge of a bench. She finally managed to escape Theon's grip and she pushed her chair behind her and moved around the table, her hands trembling as she touched the wood of it and almost tripped down the steps from the platform. Ramsay stood again then, a cup of wine in his hands as Rose stood before him.

"You came," she said, their chests almost brushing and Ramsay felt people staring at them already.

"We cannot speak here," Ramsay whispered down to her. "We need to go somewhere private."

"Where?" Rose wondered and Ramsay bit his tongue as he longed to tell her that he didn't know where. He hadn't lived here for those few days.

"Tonight," he whispered. "Is there a Godswood?"

"What are you doing here?" Theon suddenly interrupted, his fingers curling around Rose's bare arm as he hauled her back from Ramsay. "Have you come to try and steal her from me?"

"Don't be childish," Ramsay said with a glimmer in his orbs. "She is to be your bride. Even I am not foolish enough to try to steal her when all of the Northern houses are here."

Rose's brows furrowed and she wondered why he had said that. Was he trying to play Theon? He had to be here for her. There was no other option.

"Well tomorrow she is mine," Theon said. "So stay away from her."

And with that Theon dragged Rose back to her seat, making her sit down and then placing his hand on her thigh again as everyone went back to their business. Ramsay resumed his seat and raised his cup to those who dared to still watching him with their beady eyes.

He silenced them with an instant look and he knew then how much power he could potentially hold. If they were scared of Roose's bastard then they would be trembling if he was every named as the true Lord of the Dreadfort.

...

"Bring her to me," Ramsay demanded from his men as he stood in the Godswood in the middle of the morning. Rose had not come to him, but he suspected she had been locked in her room. "Kill anyone who stands in your way and dispose of their bodies without hesitance. Say that they abandoned their posts. I do not care."

Ramsay watched the four men wander from him and he looked to the pond in the Godswood. Ramsay had no time for the Gods. He didn't care for them and he never would do. His patience was wearing thin before he saw his men returning with Rose in between them. She had paled and was simply wearing a sheer white nightgown. Ramsay made a clucking noise with his tongue before removing his own cloak from his shoulders.

"Did you not give my sweet Rose time to find a cloak?" he scolded them as he draped the material over her shoulders and she clutched to his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There were two men outside of her door, m'lord," one man spoke. "They had drunk too much...flagons of wine found next to them...no doubt they'll remain unconscious for a few hours."

Ramsay's smirk grew as Rose clung to him and he held her tighter in his arms. No doubt his men had knocked the guards out and planted the evidence. Of course Rose didn't need to know that.

"Leave us be," Ramsay demanded them and they trudged off.

"My sweetling," Ramsay crooned as he bent down to look at Rose. "What are these tears?"

"I was so scared," Rose whispered as she clung to him like he was the last man in the world. "I was so scared that you wouldn't come for me, but you're here...please say that you are here to take me from Theon...he is so lurid..."

Ramsay gave her a wet lipped smile and shook his head. He could see all of her emotions on her face. There was horror and shock and pain. There was so much inside of one girl that Ramsay couldn't help but pity her.

"I cannot take you, my love," he said, his hands on her upper arms. "They would know it was me and they would find us and punish us."

"I cannot marry him," Rose sobbed.

"You must," Ramsay nodded to her. "You must marry him and I shall come back for you and bring you home. I cannot take you now. My father would know and he would not be pleased. It is too dangerous for you, my sweet."

"But we could run," Rose pleaded with him. "We could run away and we would find work...I would do something..."

"I cannot put you at risk or subject you to such a life," Ramsay lied. "But I will find you and bring you back."

Did he look like he wanted to work in a field? Gods, Rose truly was stupid.

"How?" Rose sniffed and Ramsay bent down to press his nose to her neck. She smelled like she always did. She was so precious to him. She truly didn't know.

He worked his lips down her neck and she groaned at the motion and Ramsay knew that he could have her right there in the Godswood if he so wished.

"I will find a way," Ramsay said and he continued to kiss along her skin.

She groaned and merely relished the taste of his lips on hers once he kissed her squarely. Slowly, Ramsay lowered her down to the ground and his hands found the bottom of her dress. She moaned lowly once he was inside of her and he knew that she truly was his. He continued to thrust inside of her until he found his pleasure and he made sure she found hers too. He rested on top of her, his breeches undone and around his ankles as he kept his head against her neck.

"I love you," Rose suddenly spoke as she ran her hands through his curls.

"I know, my love," Ramsay promised her with closed eyes. "And you will be mine again."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please do let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Ramsay remained on the damp ground with Rose balancing in his arms. She had her head on his chest, her hand holding his as it rested on his stomach. He had closed his eyes once he had dressed himself and helped Rose to fix her nightgown over her body. She had a small smile on her face as his thumb ran over her knuckles in a soothing motion.

"Will you be at the wedding tomorrow?" Rose asked Ramsay and he kept his eyes closed, wondering if he could ignore her by pretending to be asleep. He doubted it. She was rather fussy.

"I shall be," he nodded, resting one arm behind his head. "But you have to do your duty Rose. I know that it seems as though this is the end of everything, but I promise it is not. It is only the beginning."

"I believe you," Rose promised him, moving to straddle his waist.

Ramsay opened his orbs then when he saw her dangling from his hips. He moved his hand to cup her cheek. He didn't know how he could change when he was around her. He was so gentle with her. He handled her as though she was the most precious creature in Westeros. And she was to him...well...for the time being.

"I want it to end, Ramsay," she whispered in a soft voice. "I want so very much to be back with you at the Dreadfort. Winterfell is horrid...it is so cold and...the little Stark children all look at me as though I am some witch...Sansa sits and croons over my wedding but I have heard her speak of me behind my back. Robb is the only one who takes the time to speak with me without scolding me like I am some petulant child."

"Robb?" Ramsay cocked a brow as Rose moved further down his body, her cheek on his chest as he kept his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back. "He is the eldest Stark, is he not?"

"Yes," Rose confirmed. "He is the only one who looks at me with some kindness. Lady and Lord Stark are hospitable, but they continue to tell me how my fortune shall soon change and I shall be happy with Theon eventually. Sometimes they scold me for being rude."

"Rude?" Ramsay echoed. "My sweet Rose, when have you ever been rude?"

"Numerous times since I arrived here," she pouted to Ramsay. "I do not mean to be, but no one understands."

"I understand," Ramsay assured her, his hands moving down her back until he groped at her backside and she squirmed against him then. He relished the feeling of her slim body pressing against his as he continued to knead her backside. "I am the only one who understands you, Rose."

"Yes," Rose said in a small whimper as Ramsay rolled their bodies over until he was on top of her.

No one was allowed to understand her. No one was allowed to pretend that they knew her. She was his and that was all there was to it. She was his until he grew bored of her pretty face and her stupid brain. Everyone would understand that soon enough. Robb Stark had no claim to her. Theon Greyjoy could stake his claim but Ramsay would destroy that.

"I am the only one you want, Rose," Ramsay whispered into her ear as he pulled her nightgown up her legs and she felt his hips move to meet hers and he continued to kiss down her neck. "The Starks pretend to be nice to you...but they are not me...especially not this Robb Stark...he doesn't understand you..."

"No," Rose whimpered as Ramsay sucked at her neck and he knew that she was putty in his hands.

He slowly unlaced his breeches once more and then moved quickly, thrusting into her again as he grabbed her thighs to hold them at his waist as he thrust inside of her. She kept her hands above her head as she tilted her hips to meet Ramsay's thrusts and he slowly moved to kiss her. Only then did she tangle her fingers in his curls and hold his lips against hers. She really was too foolish.

...

Robb had been the one to rise early that morning. He had scarcely slept the night before after arguing with a drunken Theon and then listening to Jon's worries about whether or not he should attend the wedding. There had been so much which had kept his mind occupied that he knew he would not gain sleep.

In the end he had dressed early and decided to wander around Winterfell. Perhaps he could practice his archery for a while. He moved through the courtyard before he saw the sight in the rising sun. He stood still as she snuck in through the west gate, a cloak firmly covering her body. Her hair was covered in leaves and some twigs clung to her cloak. She looked a mess.

She looked around and only then did she spot Robb and note that he was watching her. She kept her head held high as he stormed over to her, disappointment and annoyance evident on his features. Rose remained still, allowing her eyes to meet his as he finally stood before her.

"What are you doing out here so early?" he hissed. "And why are you covered in dirt? You are luck no one else is out here."

"I was only in the Godswood," Rose responded. "Do you not go there to pray?"

"I go there to pray," Robb agreed, taking her by her arm softly. "But I don't come back covered in dirt. Do you think I am stupid, Rose? I've been your only friend here."

Rose kept her gaze lowered as they walked past the rising sun and she took hold of Robb by his arm then, stopping him from walking as she looked to the sun. He followed her gaze and kept his arm over hers.

"Have you ever admired how beautiful a sunrise is?" Rose whispered and Robb shook his head.

"Never," he admitted.

He supposed that he couldn't deny that the rising sun was lovely to look at. It glowed over the hills and flowed into the courtyard. The orange colour was deep and for once Robb didn't feel the cold of Winterfell. He looked down to Rose again as she continued to stare at it as if it was the most magical thing she had seen in her life. It was then when he moved his hand to her cheek and urged her to look him in the eye.

"You were with Ramsay," he stated.

Rose knew that he wasn't asking her. She knew that he knew where she had been. Robb was no fool and her mussed up hair and dirtied nightgown practically gave her away.

"For one night," Rose confessed.

"You need moon tea then," Robb sighed and Rose shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. By tonight Theon will have had me."

"And if your babe comes out with dark curls and grey eyes?" Robb warned her and she bit down on her bottom lip before he nodded again. "I will secure you some moon tea before the ceremony. Why do you do this, Rose? Why do you insist on being so reckless?"

Rose rolled her eyes then as Robb began to walk again and she had no choice but to go along with him. He kept his arm tightly around her arm; almost as if he was scared she would run away from him. He had no reason to fret. She was going nowhere.

"It was my final night with him," Rose responded. "Surely you can try to understand me?"

"I try," Robb grumbled. "But I sometimes find it difficult."

"Maybe you will if you ever fall in love," Rose suggested and Robb gulped.

He never thought that would happen.

...

"You need to sit still," Catelyn urged Rose as she stood behind her at the vanity table, pulling the girl's curls into her hands and trying to pin it to her head. "Rose."

"I am trying," Rose assured her. "I'm just...I don't know...I think I'm nervous..."

Catelyn sighed and nodded at her. "I understand that, but I need to finish placing these pins into your hair."

Rose sighed and did as she was asked. Catelyn had asked her about Ramsay coming to her the previous day and Rose had assured her that she had not seen him apart from their time together in the hall. She seemed pleased, but she suspected Rose wasn't telling the full truth. She was well aware of that. But she didn't push her.

"Robb has offered to walk you down the aisle," Catelyn informed her. "Usually it would Ned who would do that, but Robb has become very protective over you that he asked to have the responsibility. I think he sees you as his friend."

"Your son is kind," Rose said truthfully. "He has shown me nothing but kindness ever since I arrived in Winterfell. I do thank him for that. He will make a good lord one day."

Catelyn sighed and smiled sadly. Perhaps Rose and Robb could have been a good match if the circumstances had been different. Catelyn had no doubt that her son would have made a better husband to her than Theon ever would. Robb would treat her well and he would respect her. He would not dare insult her nor would he ever use her for his own gain. Theon was not Robb. Catelyn couldn't quite understand how he could class Greyjoy as one of his best friends.

"There," Catelyn finally said when she had finished pinning Rose's curls on the top of her head.

Some of them cascaded down her back, but the majority were held back from her face. She wore her ivory wedding gown on her body and she had to admit that it was a stunning creation. She only wished the circumstances had been different. She took every step slowly, doing her best not to turn and run as they wandered towards the Godswood. She wanted to do nothing more than run and beg for Ramsay to go with her.

But he had promised to win her back one day. It was that promise she clung onto.

Robb was stood at the edge of the Godswood, his hands behind his back as he waited for his mother and Rose. Catelyn nodded to her son and Rose took hold of Rob's offered arm.

"How are you feeling?" he wondered from her and he pulled a small flagon from inside his jerkin's pocket.

"Well enough," she said.

"Drink this before we go," he urged her and she did so, sensing the taste of moon tea. She almost choked as Robb took the flagon from her and hid it once more. He smiled at her and nodded sternly.

"Faking a smile is always difficult," Robb said to her as they made their way closer to where the congregation sat on wooden benches which had been laid out for them. "But you have to try, Rose."

"Easier said than done," Rose whispered, her lips faltering when she noted that Ramsay was sat near the back of the congregation, a woman with long brown curls next to him. He looked to her and she tried to read the expression on his face.

Ramsay couldn't help but feel his mouth gape at the sight of Rose. She was far more attractive than any woman he had chased through the Dreadfort. The gown she wore reminded him of the one she wore the night he had taken her virginity, but her hair was piled on top of her head to keep them neat and tidy. Her eyes were watering as she stared at him and he watched her continue to walk with Robb.

Theon stood at the front, a cloak in his hands as he waited for his bride to appear. He had to admit that she did look much prettier than usual in her fine gown with her well kept hair. He brought her under his cloak with haste and longed for the ceremony to be finished with quickly so that he could go back to drinking and then fuck his wife.

"Does it make you jealous?"

Ramsay almost jumped when he heard her whisper into his ear. Her hand was hidden under his cloak dangerously high on his thigh.

"That she is his now...that he will be fucking her before the night is through...but you have me now...and I can please you in ways she never could. I bet she simply lies on her back and lets you ravage her..."

Ramsay gulped as Myranda continued her whispers in his ear. She was smirking as she looked around and made sure that no one was watching her. Ramsay then looked down to her and she knew that she was slowly running Rose from his mind. But then he bent down to whisper to her.

"Watch yourself," he warned her. "I may not chase Rose through the forest just yet...but chasing you would bring me joy..."

Myranda gulped and smirked as Ramsay looked away from her in time to see Theon grab Rose by her cheeks and kiss her deeply. Myranda knew that she was dispensable at that moment in time, but she would soon change that.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and to those who reviewed. Do let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you not had enough to drink?" Rose demanded from Theon as she sat next to him at the head table. He was on his third cup of wine already and the feast had only just begun.

"Don't worry," Theon hissed into her ear. "I'll still be able to fuck you."

Rose rolled her eyes. Theon fucking her didn't bother her in the slightest. She knew that there would be a lack of pain and all she would do was try to imagine that it was her beloved Ramsay inside of her. Robb was sat to her other side and next to his lady mother, chewing on a piece of chicken as the feast raged on and people drunk themselves silly.

"He might pass out before the bedding ceremony?" Robb offered Rose lightly and she smiled fondly to him as he smiled back to her and offered her a slice of cheese from the plate in front of him.

She took it and placed it into her mouth delicately. That was the one thing she dreaded. The bedding ceremony was said to be humiliating for the female. She had no doubt that it would. Other men groping at her did not bode well with her. She could only imagine how upset Ramsay would be.

"If I am lucky," Rose responded and Theon moved to sit closer to her then.

"What are you two whispering about?" he demanded.

"Just about how I am lucky to be betrothed to a Greyjoy," Rose lied to him. "Robb was telling me that the Iron Islands are said to breed hard men."

"You'll find out later," Theon promised her, his gaze travelling down the front of her gown. He moved his hand to run along the top of her gown, peeling it from her skin so that his finger could rest on the swell of her breast.

She gulped, but didn't dare push him from her. He moved closer to her, his other hand on her thigh as his lips came to rest near her ear.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her, "I'll fuck Ramsay Snow right out of you. The only name you'll be calling out later is mine."

"Don't be so cocky," he warned him before she felt his finger move from her breast and then his palm was firmly cupping it. She gasped as he pushed her back into her chair and roars of laughter came from the congregation in front of them as Theon kneaded her breast.

"He can hardly wait!" one yelled.

"Take her on the table!"

"She'll be soaked by the time the feast is through!"

Rose winced as Theon pulled back from her and she felt publicly humiliated. He settled back and watched her cheeks redden. Robb glowered at his friend and hoped that his drunken behaviour was the explanation for humiliating his bride. Rose remained seated, the feeling of Theon's hands almost bringing tears to her eyes.

Robb stood then and offered her his arm, knowing that he had to take Rose from the hall before the tears well and truly fell. She clasped his arm and Catelyn patted her son's arm whilst Ned began to speak with Theon about his behaviour.

Rose suddenly felt the flush of cold air against her skin as Robb led her to the courtyard and they stood in the corner of it. He remained silent as Rose gasped for breath and felt her cheeks begin to cool.

"He was out of line," Robb promised her and she nodded back to him. "I tried to speak with him. I honestly did, Rose."

"There's no speaking to him," Rose complained to Robb with a small laugh. "Theon is his own man. I can see that. Gods, what happens if he takes me to the Iron Islands? You can't protect me...Ramsay couldn't..."

"Rose."

Robb almost groaned as he heard the Bastard of Bolton's voice. Ramsay stepped out of the corridor and Rose rushed to him, flinging her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. Robb remained in the corner as Ramsay moved his hand down to press against the small of her back and keep her close to him. She sobbed for a few moments and he did his best to soothe her.

"Did he hurt you when he touched you?" Ramsay asked from her.

"No," Rose responded. "He enjoys humiliating me."

"I can tell," Ramsay muttered. "But you need to go back inside before everyone grows suspicious of your absence with Lord Robb."

Robb's gaze met Ramsay's gaze as Rose pulled away from him and looked between the pair of them. Robb nodded to her softly and moved from the corner to stand next to her.

"He is right," Robb agreed. "You go back inside and sit with Sansa and Arya for a while. They should make for much more entertaining conversation than Theon."

Rose looked between the two men, but she did as she was told. She moved away and Ramsay's wide eyes followed her before he looked to Robb and the Stark boy did the same.

"What are you doing with her?" Ramsay suddenly demanded an answer.

"I could ask you the same question," Robb replied. "Coming here was not clever. You have made everything much more difficult for her."

"On the contrary, I believe it has been easier," Ramsay assured him. "Besides, she is married to your best friend...but I have seen how you look at her...as though she is a piece of meat..."

"I do not," Robb denied. "She is a friend."

"Don't tell me that you haven't thought of fucking her," Ramsay crudely replied. "I see how men look at her. I saw how my own men stared at her. I soon made her mine...and even thought it will be Greyjoy's cock entertaining her tonight...it will be me she thinks of..."

"You need to let her go," Robb warned Ramsay. "She is not your possession."

"Yes she is," Ramsay quickly spoke. "You can ask her who she belongs to and she will know her answer. I have trained her well."

Robb looked to Ramsay with narrowed eyes then. Had everything people said about him been true? Robb couldn't help but think that as he stared into the boy's cold eyes and noted the sinister smile on his face. Did Rose know about this side to him? Did she know how he spoke of her?

"She is not a bitch to be trained," Robb whispered.

"Oh no," Ramsay agreed, mock horror on his face as he did so. "Rose is no bitch. She is a lady...but she is mine and you should know that by now..."

"And do you love her?" Robb dared to ask and Ramsay laughed lowly before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Love is for fools," Ramsay said and Robb knew then that he had to do what he could to protect Rose from the Bastard of Bolton. "But Rose is such a sweet fool."

...

The bedding ceremony was almost as bad as Ramsay had imagined it. He kept his distance as men grabbed hold of Rose and his little flower blushed and almost looked ready to sob. Myranda continued to smirk by his side as her gown was torn from her body. Theon Greyjoy ambled out of the hall slowly and he leaned down to whisper to Ramsay as he went.

"She won't be walking by morning," he promised him.

Ramsay almost stood, but Myranda grabbed his arm and soothed him back to silence. He took her to his chamber then, forgetting about anyone who saw them.

Theon continued to smirk as women pulled at his clothes and he finally came to his chamber with Rose. She was as naked as the day she was born, men clawing at her body and feeling her soft skin. She remained still, her hands trying to cover her modesty as Theon dismissed the men from the chamber.

The silence soon fell over them and Theon poured himself another cup of wine before he looked to Rose as she avoided his stare.

"Uncover yourself. You have nothing I have not seen before," he demanded her and she did as he had asked, knowing that he would only make her if she defied him.

Theon studied her slender body; his eyes running up to her small breasts before he downed his wine and moved towards her. He stood naked too, his chest well defined and his torso lean. Rose felt him move his hand to her neck, cupping it harshly before his lips lowered down onto hers.

He kissed her fiercely, his breath full of wine as his tongue lapped over hers and she tried to resist him. She soon felt his hand move down to her breast, cupping it in his fingers as he moved her towards the bed. She soon fell on top of it and Theon climbed over her, kissing her neck as his hands cupped her backside.

"You're trying not to moan," he whispered to her against her skin. "Don't worry...you'll be screaming come morning..."

Rose was shocked as he suddenly entered her and she gasped lowly. Theon began to move inside of her and she closed her eyes as he pawed at her body. She did her best to forget that it was him. She had to forget.

...

The following morning came far too quickly for Theon's liking as he woke his bride up with his head in between her thighs. She had done her best not to moan as Theon teased her and did his best to bring her pleasure. She finally conceded to him in order for it to end. It was only then when he urged her onto his hips to bring him to his climax. She couldn't count how many times he had taken her the previous night in between fits of sleep.

"Now, you can be a good little wife," Theon said in a husky voice once Rose had finished riding him.

She collapsed on top of him, completely spent as he kept her against his body. He didn't let her pull from him, preferring to spend his time inside of her.

"And so tight," Theon whispered into her ear. "Did the bastard ever take you so many times in one night?"

"He knew when to let me sleep," Rose complained to Theon.

"So long as I have you then you can expect to spend your evenings like this," Theon demanded her. "I want your thighs open and I want an heir. After that then I will bed whoever I wish...no doubt your body will become saggy."

It was then when Rose knew that she had to do everything in her power to ride herself of Theon Greyjoy. Catelyn had told her that children made everything seem better, but Rose disagreed, especially when it came to Theon.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	13. Chapter 13

"Must you leave so soon?"

Rose had managed to slip a note to Ramsay the following morning at breakfast. She had looked at Robb with pleading eyes and he had finally succumbed to her. The Bastard of Bolton was leaving that morning and Robb was beyond thankful. He could scarcely wait to see the back of him. He didn't trust Ramsay, but Rose still saw him as her everything. Robb would have told her otherwise, but her fate had been decided now. She was Rose Greyjoy. She would not see Ramsay Snow again.

"I have no other option," Ramsay responded as they stood in the Godswood.

He had his hand cupping her cheek, his fingers roaming her skin softly. He was still reasonably tired from his antics with Myranda the previous night. She was slowly coming to enjoy the pain which Ramsay instilled. She understood him more than he had thought. Perhaps she would try to be his equal, but Ramsay would never let that happen. She knew him unlike Rose. But Rose worshipped him and that was what Ramsay enjoyed about her.

"My father rides back for the Dreadfort soon enough and that is where I belong. I cannot stay here with you. I would take you with me if I could," he promised her and she nodded to him.

She took a step closer and Ramsay moved to wrap her into his arms, his hands running up and down her back until he cupped her backside and pushed her firmly against him. He felt her wince as her thighs pressed against his. He frowned as he recalled what Theon would have done to her the previous night.

Ramsay didn't like sharing his possessions. He especially did not take kindly to sharing Rose. Perhaps that was why he had been so harsh with Myranda the previous night. He took out his frustration on her to forget about Rose being shared. It wasn't love Ramsay felt with Rose. Myranda knew that. He was possessive over her because she was the only sacred and innocent thing in his life. And Ramsay enjoyed playing games. Rose was all one big game.

"We will see each other again," Rose whispered into his ear as Ramsay kissed her neck softly. "But...will you marry? Won't your father-"

"-My father has no desire to see me take a Lady Snow to my bed," Ramsay informed her. "Who would marry a bastard?"

"You are more than a bastard," Rose whispered and she pulled back to look at him.

"I know," he said smugly and bent down to kiss her squarely on the lips.

He pulled back after a moment, his hands holding her hips as he contemplated fucking her in the middle of the Godswood again. He knew that she wouldn't deny him. She would willingly accommodate. But there were too many risks. It was the mid morning and not the middle of the night.

"You should return before someone grows suspicious."

Ramsay saw the hesitance in her eyes, but he urged her to leave him. He kissed her again, his hand forcefully cupping the back of her neck as he closed his eyes and tried to recall what it felt like to have his lips on top of hers. She remained still before she grabbed his cheeks and did her best to deepen the kiss. She moved with haste, taking Ramsay off guard as she pressed him back against the tree and her trembling hands reached down for the laces to his breeches. Ramsay stirred and kept his eyes forcefully close as Rose took the initiative.

It was unlike her, but he could sense her desperation and so he gave her what she wanted. He switched places with her, his arm hooking underneath her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he did his best to tug her dress up to her waist. He finally sheathed himself inside of her and she panted for breath as he remained still.

She kept quiet, her orbs searching his as she held his chin in her hands and tried to memorise every detail of him and how it felt to be so close to him. Ramsay stared back at her, wondering how she could be so naive to him. People said that she had managed to tame him. People whispered that she was fool blinded by love, but she had managed to put the beast at bay with her love. It was only as Ramsay stared at her when he realised that the beast never could be tamed. Rose could never do that.

...

"He left this morning," Rose nodded once she met up with Robb after their evening meal.

She had taken refuge in the library and Robb had hunted her down. She thought that the library was the last place Theon would come to look for her. She was curled up in the window seat with Robb sat against the wall beneath her. She had taken to running her hand through his curls as she struggled to focus on her book on her lap. She had noted that they had been too windswept and she had set about trying to pull out the knots, but she found it soothing to run her hands through his soft hair.

"Did he say anything to you?" Robb wondered. His eyes were closed after a long day of saying goodbye lords and ladies he hoped he would never meet again.

"He just told me that he would miss me," Rose said. "I haven't truly had time to think. Today has been quite hectic. It's only when I'm alone when I remember that he has gone and all I have left is Theon."

"I tried to speak with him today," Robb said. "He was boasting about how many times you two...well..."

"How many times he fucked me?"

"Do all ladies speak in such a crude manner?" Robb suddenly asked, peeling his eyes open to turn and look up at Rose.

She laughed lightly and Robb stood up, her hand slipping from his head as he picked her legs up and moved them to rest over his lap as he settled down on the window seat with her.

"Most don't," Rose replied. "Ramsay tends to speak out of turn occasionally. His father always complains to him. I suppose I have picked up some traits from him. We did spend enough time together."

"You spent too much time together," Robb scoffed. "Do you know how many lies I told this morning to cover for you when you snuck off to see him?"

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "Honestly, I don't want you to lie for me, but I had to see him. You do understand me, don't you?"

"I understand," Robb nodded, his gaze cast down to look at her skirt as her legs remained draped over his lap. She slowly moved to rest her head against his shoulder and Robb looked down to her before resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I miss him so much, Robb," she sighed and dropped her hands to her lap on top of her book. "I feel like I am so alone here. You're the only one who makes it bearable. Your mother and father are kind...but I cannot help but feel as though they do not like me..."

"They do," Robb assured her. "They would like you more if you tried to be polite and came out of your chamber a little more. Sansa thinks you're beautiful and she wants to be like you when she is older."

"Your sister thinks I am beautiful?" Rose scoffed. "She is just as beautiful as I am...if not more. She favours your mother in her looks."

"People say that only Arya favours the Stark side...and Jon, but mother doesn't like to speak of him."

"I have noted," Rose said. "What do they think of Theon? He is but a ward here..."

Robb shrugged then and picked up a crease of her skirt and toyed with in his fingers. She remained still on his shoulder, the warmth from his body helping to keep her warm from the draft which came from underneath the window.

"Father thinks he could be a good lord one day. He doesn't approve of his lack of manners and crudeness. Mother certainly doesn't approve of him. She says that she doesn't trust House Greyjoy...but I think Theon is different." Robb nodded. "I think that you could grow to like him if you stopped snapping at him whenever you see him."

"He needs to return the same courtesy!" Rose snapped back at Robb.

"He knows that you didn't want to marry him," Robb agreed with her, "but there is nothing you can do now. You are his wife and he is your husband. Surely you can agree to be amicable with him? You do have to spend the rest of your life with him."

"Thank you for lightening the mood," Rose grumbled.

"I am serious," Robb said and he moved to look her in the eye. "I know how much you love Ramsay, but he is not your husband...and...well...you cannot be with him now..."

"You don't know that," Rose sniped.

"He cannot steal you away, Rose." Robb warned her. "It would be too dangerous for both of you. Keep holding onto the notion that one day you may be able to be with him, but we both know that day is very far away...if it comes...but until then you shouldn't spend your time sniping at Theon."

"You want me to make the first move?" she checked with Robb.

"Theon won't," he urged her. "You need to be the bigger person. Just promise me that you will try to speak with him."

Rose sighed and looked to Robb before rolling her eyes and nodding her agreement to him. His smirk grew and he squeezed her shoulder before pecking her on the top of the head. She sighed and went back to resting against his shoulder before the time came for her to confront Theon.

...

Rose was seated at her dressing table when Theon walked into their chamber, a cup of wine in his hand. She looked to him, her hair dangling over her shoulder as she turned her face to him. It was only then when she stood up and tried to recall what Robb had told her earlier. She remained silent for a few moments and Theon's brows furrowed in front of her.

"We need to talk," she demanded from him.

"Why?" Theon wondered. "I thought I made it perfectly clear what I wanted from you the-"

"-You are not the only one in this marriage," Rose interrupted. "I am your wife and I have a say as to what is to happen in this marriage, unless you would prefer to spend your days in a miserable marriage?"

Theon's forehead crinkled and he took a seat on the edge of the bed whilst Rose remained stood up, her white nightgown trailing on the floor as she paced over to the fireplace and stood by the roaring flames.

"I know what I did in the Dreadfort was not the perfect behaviour," Rose began, "but you have scarcely been courteous since we met. I do not wish to dwell on the past, but I do wish to look to the future, and I do not want to spend every waking minute fighting with you. I also do not want you to publicly humiliate me like you did yesterday."

Theon remained still, watching her as she spoke to him. Her face was pale and seriousness was held on her expression. He sat up straight and remained shocked that she was being so bold with him. He had thought that she was a meek and mild creature.

"I may be your wife and you may see me as nothing but your property," Rose nodded, "but I want some respect. I want to try and hold a conversation where you don't call me a whore."

Theon gulped and looked away, suddenly finding her gaze a little too intimidating for him. He remained still as Rose nodded and then took her seat on the stool again. She pulled the brush through her hair and Theon downed his wine.

"And do you think we can have a happy marriage?" Theon asked her and she closed her eyes before inhaling a sharp breath.

She took another moment to think, refusing to agree or disagree with him. She remembered Robb and then she remembered Ramsay. She had promised Robb that she would try, but she knew deep down that she would always love Ramsay. She knew that she had to compromise.

"We can try to."

...

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Exam season and all that. Anyway, thanks so much to everyone reading and I do hope that you review!


	14. Chapter 14

Four weeks had passed since the wedding and Rose was still aloof with Theon. She managed to speak with him pleasantly and he managed to offer her pleasant gestures. He would take her arm softly and escort her through the castle when it was meal times. He would ask her if she wanted to read or spend time watching him practice archery. But there was nothing between both of them. Rose faked her smiles and her moans when Theon indulged in her.

"The King rides for Winterfell soon."

Rose looked up as she heard Theon speak, her mouth agape as she did so. He nodded to her before settling down next to her on the side of the bed she sat on. She had a book in her hands as she tried to read undisrupted, but that failed miserably as Theon sat beside her.

"Why would he want to come so far?" Rose wondered.

"Lord Stark is his best friend. We think that the King intends to name his new Hand. The previous Hand has just passed away."

"And will Lord Stark accept?" Rose wondered and Theon began tugging his boots from his feet. "He would have to leave Winterfell for King's Landing."

"Yes, he would," Theon nodded. "I do not think he will have much choice. The King would hardly ride to Winterfell for disappointment."

Nodding, Rose stood up and began to get herself ready for bed. She looked over her shoulder as Theon pulled his shirt over his head, his pale and muscular torso entering her view. She looked away again before speaking.

"My moon's blood came this morning," Rose called out, her eyes evidentially set at the back of her wardrobe as she searched for her nightgown.

Theon nodded, wondering how she could not be pregnant just yet. How many times had he taken her recently? He had spilled his seed inside of her more than he had any girl before yet she was not pregnant. He didn't know what else he could say to her. Was she disappointed? Was he even disappointed? He didn't want a child and he could tell that Rose didn't. It was a large step to take and it scared Theon.

"We shall try again," Theon said in a small voice to her. "It matters not just yet. You will be pregnant one day and we shall have a family."

"Yes," Rose said in a small mutter.

She stood up and pulled her nightdress onto her body once she had stripped from her usual dress. She settled down in the bed next to Theon as he looked to her with wide eyes. There was something about Rose that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't love her, but he had respected her much more ever since she had stuck up to him.

"Do you want your book?" Theon asked, noting that it was on his side of the bed.

"Please," Rose replied, "unless you want to sleep?"

"I can sleep with a bit of light," Theon shrugged to her. "It doesn't bother me."

Nodding, Rose took her book from Theon's fingers and settled down against the pillows, the book against her knees as Theon rolled to his side and closed his eyes. Rose tried to read, but she had to admit that she was finding it difficult. Her eyes occasionally moved over to Theon, watching him as he began to snore. She scoffed at the noise and finally closed her book and rested on the pillow, willing for sleep to come to her.

...

Ramsay panted for breath as soon as Myranda climbed off of him. He remained still in the dark of the night, looking to the ceiling as Myranda's naked body moved to rest against his. She did her best to grab hold of his arm to wrap it around her. He refused and so she placed her head on his chest.

"I imagine she never took the initiative to do that," Myranda smirked. "It can be much more pleasurable when there is no air. Did you not think so?"

Ramsay shrugged, still doing his best to catch his breath. No doubt he would have hand marks around his neck come morning. Myranda was good in bed. Ramsay could not deny that. But she was dispensable. He could get rid of her at any moment. She had done her best to worm her way closer to him, but Ramsay would not allow it.

"Rose took the initiative to do what she could," Ramsay said.

Myranda could not deny the annoyance she felt whenever Ramsay spoke Rose's name instead of hers during the dark hours.

"She is but a game to you," Myranda reminded him. "She has gone now. I am here and I care for you."

Ramsay scoffed and closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth as he did so. Myranda watched him, wondering how she could manage to gain his attention. There had to be a way to get him to forget about that sorry excuse of a girl. She was nothing but a foolishly weak child. She knew nothing of how to pleasure men and she certainly knew nothing about how to pleasure Ramsay.

"Rose cares for me," Ramsay muttered. "You are paid to care for me."

"If I brought back her flayed body would that stop you?" Myranda demanded to know from him. "I could flay the pretty skin from her slim figure. At least you-"

Myranda was cut off as Ramsay straddled her, his hands holding her throat and pushing down against her soft skin. She struggled for breath, her hands clawing at his wrists as Ramsay continued to watch her gasp for breath.

"You are not to speak of her," he said in a low voice. "You are to do nothing to her and when I bring her back here then you can find yourself back where you came from."

Ramsay released her neck then, slapping her across the face before he stood and reached for his breeches. Anger coursed through his veins as he dressed and prepared to go for a midnight wander.

"I want you gone before I return," he snarled and quickly left the room.

His anger consumed him as he left her alone, gasping for breath. He detested everything about Myranda right then. She had no right to speak about Rose in such a manner. She never would. But Myranda remembered everything. She would remember even when he had his Rose back.

...

"Look at you."

Robb chuckled as Rose ran her hand down his cleanly shaven cheek as he found her in the library. She had dropped her book and made a move to stand, her hands running down his chin which was smoother than it ever had been. She patted his cheeks as Robb grabbed her by the waist.

"Are you teasing me?" he wondered.

"Not at all," Rose laughed, Robb's arms remaining around her waist as he turned her to face him again. She pressed her lips to his cheek and tapped his shoulders twice. "You look dashing. I do not doubt that the young princess will be swooning at the sight of you."

"I do hope not," Robb replied. "She is much too young. Besides, Sansa is already swooning over meeting the prince. She thinks that she will somehow end up married to him."

"Prince Joffrey?" Rose checked.

"The one and only," Robb said and the door opened once more.

Theon walked in this time and Rose moved away from Robb. He looked between the pair of them, a brow quirking as he did so. Rose forced herself to smile and she moved over to her husband, kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"I see you both have smartened up," she commented.

"No doubt it is for the Queen," Theon said.

"The Queen is married," Rose reminded him. "As are you."

Theon watched Rose move back to the window seat of the tower and settle herself down in it. Robb looked at Theon as Theon watched his wife, a strange expression on his face as he did so. He only then looked back to Robb, wondering what his friend was thinking of. He had seen the two of them grow close and it worried Theon. Did she prefer Robb over him? Would she rather have married him? It wouldn't shock Theon. Everyone loved Robb more than they loved Theon.

"I'll let you two have a minute," Robb said, sensing that there was something wrong with Theon.

Rose spotted it too. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked once the door had closed.

"Are you fucking Robb?"

Rose's mouth hung open as soon as he had asked her the question. He continued his wide eyed stare. His mind was a blur and he only wanted her to shake or nod her head.

"Of course not," Rose replied. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I see the two of you whispering in corners and you are always with him," Theon replied. "It would make sense. Besides, he is to be the Lord of Winterfell. He always has girls fawning over that. He's well loved and House Stark is well respected."

Rose listened to Theon and she wondered if there was something more to him. Was he concerned? Did he honestly believe that she could be so cruel to him? She had slept with Ramsay, but that had been before she knew Theon as someone more than a pig headed bastard. She didn't love him, but she tolerated him.

"No," Rose said. "Robb is a friend and that is all."

"But you feel comfortable around him?"

Rose shifted then and shrugged. She pushed herself from the seat she was sat on, her legs dangling over the edge. She allowed her hands to grip the sides of it as Theon sighed and pushed his hands through his hair, raking them back from his face.

"I would never do anything with Robb," Rose continued. "Why do you even ask me? I know what I did with Ramsay, but I love him...Robb is just a friend..."

"You would rather spend more time with him," Theon complained. "Just like everyone else in this cold piece of shit. He always gets everything that he wants. I see how he looks at you-"

"-You're being absurd," Rose scoffed.

"See?" Theon snapped. "Even now you try to belittle me!"

"What do you want me to say?" Rose snapped and finally moved to her feet. "I cannot tell you that I love you because I don't. You have known that all along. We get along, but not...not as friends...and I want to try to be your friend...but things are difficult and you know that. You were so mean to me when I first met you and Robb was so kind. Is it any wonder I am his friend?"

Theon kept silent as she moved closer to him, wondering what she could do to put it right. She didn't know why she wanted to put it right. Her mind was always back at the Dreadfort. She always longed to be back with Ramsay, but when she saw Theon look so downtrodden, she couldn't help but think about putting things right.

"Robb has always had everything," Theon said bitterly. "And I thought he even had you...the one thing I thought would always be mine...despite knowing everything about Ramsay Snow..."

"Do you think I don't know how you feel?" Rose dared to ask him. "I was a ward too. Lord Bolton treated me well, but I was never his own daughter. Gods, even Ramsay wasn't his own son. But Robb is your friend and he cares for you. Being jealous of him will not help anything."

"I'm not jealous," Theon sniped to her.

"It looks as if you are to me," Rose replied. "You have no reason to be. I don't love Robb and I don't love you...but you know that..."

Theon watched as Rose took a seat in the armchair, folding one leg over the other. It was only then when Theon grew annoyed. He moved towards her and bent by her, his hands on the arms of the chair as he kept her pinned there.

"You will grow to love me."

It didn't sound like a question or a kind request. It was almost demanding. What did Theon want from her?

"I am tired of being undervalued," he complained and he reached to run his fingers down her cheek. "You will realise that you can love me soon enough. You are my wife and I deserve that from you."

"Just like you love me?" Rose dared to ask and Theon began tugging at the laces to her gown. "You use me when you want to...you act polite...but you don't love me..."

She tried to push him from her, but he was quicker. He soon had her hauled from the chair and he took her place, sitting down on it and pulling her body to straddle his.

"I try to!" Theon snapped. "You make it so hard when you spend your time hiding from me and laughing with Robb! And then you always bring up Ramsay! I thought that you wanted to make it work between us."

Rose kept silent then as Theon stared at her continuously. It was only when he realised she was not going to say anything did he move his mouth to hers. She forcefully closed her eyes, wincing as Theon tugged at her dress.

"Just try," he whispered against her skin as he kissed her neck and came to her collarbone. "Just try."

Rose did as he had asked, her eyes screwed shut as Theon took her in the library. She tried to think of him, but she couldn't. There was only one man she could think of and he was tens of leagues away from her.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading and I do hope you will review!


	15. Chapter 15

The feast in honour of the King's arrival raged on for longer than Rose had thought it would. She had been a part of the greeting party. She had stood next to her husband, holding his arm and curtseying as he bowed. She had seen the Lannisters in all their golden glory. She had seen the King and wondered whether or not the rumours about him were true. People said that he was a fat oaf who preferred to drink and whore than to run the country.

By the way he held onto a serving wench that evening, Rose knew people were right.

"What game are we playing?" Theon asked as he poured Rose another cup of wine. Robb was sat to her side and they had spent the majority of their evening laughing and drinking. "Come on, we have to play some form of drinking game."

"Haven't you had quite enough?" Rose asked from her husband, prodding him in the chest and Theon grabbed hold of her wrist, smiling leeringly as he moved to entwine his fingers into hers.

"I don't think I am the only one, sweet wife," Theon whispered and he bent down to drunkenly kiss her.

Rose sobered then, her eyes wide as Theon demanded entry to her mouth. She forbade him, pretending to play the drunk as she pulled back from him and drained more wine from her cup.

"You are far too drunk," she complained and Robb scoffed.

"He drinks all the time," Robb said. "He once challenged me to spend a whole day drunk."

"And was that any fun?" Rose asked Robb and he shook his head.

"Although it did make archery a lot more dangerous," Theon nodded and the two men raised their cups to each other. Rose laughed heartedly as they both broke into deep chuckles. Theon had his arm around her waist, his hand stroking along her thigh as she continued to smile.

She looked up to him and he looked down to her, wondering if they were slowly coming to some form of understanding. She had seen a different side to him ever since he had confessed that all he wanted was her love. He had been so desperate for someone to show him that he was not worthless and Rose couldn't help but pity him. She may not love him, but put on an act. It kept him happy and the more time she spent with him when he was happy...well...the more time she seemed to enjoy.

Obviously she never forgot about Ramsay. She always remembered him and she wondered if he pined for her like she pined for him in her lonely moments. She hoped that he did.

"Robb," Rose suddenly nudged the heir to Winterfell as his sister shrieked out at a sudden stain on her dress caused by Arya. "I think your mother wants you to take a certain someone to bed."

Laughing to himself, Robb stood and left Theon alone with Rose. Theon bent down to kiss her neck as she sipped more wine and he moved his other arm around her waist, dragging her to sit in his lap. Rose adjusted herself as her free hand held onto her cup and she draped an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want to go to the whorehouse anymore," Theon suddenly informed her and she could practically taste the alcohol on his breath. "I don't want to spend time with whores...or dishonour you...I want to be happy with you..."

Rose forced herself to smile at him and she nodded her agreement before she kissed him quickly. Gods, she didn't know what to do. It was obvious that Theon was drunker than he ever had been before. He was slurring his words and his lips were wet as he kissed along the top of her chest. Rose could sense that he would soon be creating a scene and so she stood up and offered him her hand.

"Well then," she said in a low voice, "we should go and rectify that situation."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, nodding to Lady Stark who was grateful she was taking him from the room so that he did not cause further embarrassment. Rose knew that Theon would barely last the evening and she was right. As soon as he landed on the bed he began to snore loudly.

...

Ramsay didn't know how many days had passed since he had last seen Rose. He wagered that too many had gone by. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be so close to her. He had occupied his time with hunting and whoring. His father had compared him to the King, but Ramsay had chuckled. He had different ideas about what constituted as a hunt.

It was only when his father broke the news to him did he know that the time had come for him to take his sweet Rose back.

"Robb Stark had called the banners," Roose informed his son over supper one evening.

The pair of them had settled down in the hall to a meal of meats and vegetables. Roose sipped on his water as Ramsay drained his wine quickly. He gulped the sweet fruit down and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why?"

"His father has been taken prisoner by the new King Joffrey," Roose continued. "I ride for Winterfell on the morrow. I shall send you word as to how our ward is faring. Rumour has it she has grown to enjoy Theon Greyjoy's bed."

"I doubt it," Ramsay quickly spoke. "My beloved Rose would never enjoy another man's company willingly. She knows where her loyalties lie."

"And do you?" Roose wondered.

Ramsay arched a brow and ran a hand down his chin as he picked up a chicken leg. "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I speak of," Roose said in a low voice. "Robb Stark shall march South and leave Winterfell to his crippled brother. No doubt he shall take Theon Greyjoy with him too."

"No doubt," Ramsay echoed back to Roose.

"Rose will be unguarded, but you know that," Roose said in a deep and low voice. "You know that, but you are not to act on it. You are not to go to Winterfell or do anything that could cost me my head whilst I am in Robb Stark's company."

"You are scared of a little boy?" Ramsay checked.

"I am scared of no one. I just know not to anger those who have a higher authority than myself," Roose responded. "You should learn that too. It might help you when you become Lord of the Dreadfort."

"It might," Ramsay agreed, "or it might not. Instilling fear into the people is much more fun."

"No," Roose shook his head. "I am willing to make you acting Lord of the Dreadfort, but you must do nothing to endanger my name whilst I am gone. Do you understand me, Ramsay?"

"I understand," Ramsay nodded.

Whether or not he complied was another matter completely.

...

"I worry for you," Rose admitted to Robb before he held the feast with all of the travelling lords. He had found her in the courtyard, reading once again before he gained her attention and offered her a walk in the Godswood.

"He has my father," Robb said. "What do you think I should do?"

"I do not know," Rose admitted. "I could honestly tell that Joffrey was not a sweet boy whilst he was here for his stay. I know how hard this is for you, but I wish that I could come too."

"For me or for Theon?" Robb asked.

"For both of you...you are my closest friend," Rose admitted as she squeezed his arm, "and Theon is my husband. Truth be known, we have managed to develop something similar to a friendship in the past few days. I don't know what more I can do, Robb...especially now..."

"Stay here," Robb shrugged. "Keep Winterfell running should my brother struggle. You were trained how to be a lady."

"That doesn't mean I know how to be a lady."

"That is true," Robb nodded. "You have a mouth on you like a man."

She swiped him across the arm and he chuckled lowly before she rolled her eyes and looked to the setting sun above her, wondering what the war would hold for her husband and friend. She sighed and Robb kissed the top of her head.

"We'll come back to you."

"Will you?" she fretted.

"I can only try." Robb said and he hugged her tightly.

If only she knew that his fate had been decided by the Boltons. All of their fates had been.


	16. Chapter 16

"You will be careful, won't you?"

Rose was sat up in bed later that evening as Theon changed into his armour and did his best to make sure that he had everything in preparation for the journey South. He had done his best to bed Rose and she had finally given to him. That was how she found herself naked, the furs the only thing covering her modesty. She was biting down on her bottom lip as Theon smirked.

"We'll kill the Lannisters," he nodded to her. "You don't need to worry about that, Rose."

"But this is war," Rose said. "None of us have ever known war before. You and Robb are both just young men. You need to be careful."

"Is this concern?" Theon dared to ask from her, settling down on the edge of the bed as he played with a strand of her hair. "I didn't think that I would ever hear concern come from those sweet lips of yours."

Rose rolled her eyes at hearing him and he gave a small smirk at the sight of her. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and she shook her head.

"I don't hate you as much as I did," she finally settled on saying and Theon let out a hearty laugh. "I have no desire to see you kill yourselves in battle."

"I have no desire to let that happen," Theon assured her. "It would be a terrible shame to make you a widow so young."

"Don't joke," she warned him and he chuckled before pulling his leather gloves onto his fingers and Rose moved from the bed, keeping the furs on her body as she searched for her nightgown. "You know as well as I that the Lannister forces are dangerous."

"As are Northern forces," he nodded back to her. "Perhaps there will be some little Greyjoys running around once this is all over?"

"Perhaps," Rose said, wondering if she should tell him that she had no inclination that she was pregnant.

She pulled her nightgown over her body and ran her hands through her mussed up hair as Theon wandered back over to her and bent down to press his lips over hers. She kept still as he did so, trying not to feel guilty as he bit down on her bottom lip. She had grown to see a different side of Theon. She had grown to see a side of him she liked. He could be kind and compassionate when he tried to be.

"I have to go," he told her. "I will be back before you know it and maybe one day I will take you to the Iron Islands when this is all over?"

Rose could do nothing but nod and agree with him as he kissed her again and turned on his heel, the cocky smirk she had grown so used to seeing held on his features. He closed the door on her and she sank back down onto the bed and closed her eyes. If only she knew Ramsay was less than a month's ride from her.

...

Rose had been seated in the library when Maester Luwin came to find her. He called her name and she peered over her book to look over to him. She cocked a brow and saw that he wore a worried expression on his face. Robb and his army had left only a few weeks ago. Surely there could be no bad news already? Rose only hoped not.

"What is it?" she asked of him.

"The Bolton banner...it has been seen in the distance..."

"What?" Rose asked, forgetting her manners as she stood up and dropped her book behind her. She quickly rushed forwards as Maester Luwin nodded to her.

"Less than an hour's ride from here," Luwin nodded to her. "There has been no news of Lord Bolton's son riding to Winterfell. Do you have any idea why he might be here?"

"None whatsoever," she shook her head at Luwin. "I have not heard from Ramsay in weeks. I shall go and have my horse readied and ride to greet him."

"You should require an escort," Luwin said and Rose shook her head.

"No," she replied. "I can do this alone. I would prefer to do this alone."

"My Lady-"

"-Don't try to sway me," Rose urged him in a soft tone. "Ramsay is one of my oldest friends. I simply wish to greet him and that is all. No doubt he will have his men with him too."

Luwin watched as Rose scurried away and he shook his head before closing his eyes, wondering what had gotten into the girl. He watched her practically run from the library. She chased down the stairs before she came to the stables. She waited patiently for the stable boy to saddle her horse before he helped her climb onto the creature. She was still uneasy riding, but adrenaline coursed through her veins at the prospect of seeing Ramsay again.

She didn't know how long she rode for before the Bolton banner came into view. A smile broke out over her face and she saw Ramsay in the distance. He was leading his men and it only took him a few moments to recognise her. Quickly, he climbed off of his horse and made his way over to her, a large smile breaking out on his face.

Rose shrieked with joy as he stood on the balls of his feet to grab her waist and haul her down from the horse. She squealed in delight as he spun her around and she kept her hands clasped onto his shoulders before her feet touched the ground and Ramsay circled his arms around her waist.

"You do not know how much I have longed for you," he whispered down to her.

"And you do not know how much I have missed you," she replied in a small voice. "But why are you here? You gave me no word of you coming."

"You mean to say that you have not heard the news?" Ramsay asked from her and she shook her head before Ramsay's hand moved to her cheek. "Theon Greyjoy is dead, Rose."

Rose didn't know how she felt at the sudden news as Ramsay pulled a letter from the inside of his cloak and handed it to her. Her eyes remained wide as she read the words on the page. She pressed a hand to her mouth and she wondered if she could shed a tear. She managed to close her eyes tightly and press back the moisture which threatened to fall from her eyes. Theon hadn't been a horrible man. He had been jealous, possessive and rude, but there was something else inside of him.

"I thought that this news would have pleased you?" Ramsay asked, wondering why she was not squealing in delight.

"The death of anyone should not please me," she assured him. "Theon was not a bad man."

Ramsay couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes glowered as the sound of horse hooves stopped behind him and he knew that his men had arrived. It was then when Ramsay looked to Rose and saw a small tear on her cheek. It was only then when he felt his anger boil inside of him.

"And did you enjoy him fucking you?" he demanded to know.

Rose's eyes widened and she wondered if he had ever used such a curt tone with her. She let her mouth gape as Ramsay grasped her arm in his hand, his hold tight and causing Rose discomfort as he bent down to whisper into her ear.

"Did you spread your legs for him like some whore? Is that what you did? Why else would you be so upset?"

"You're hurting me," Rose complained to him. "Ramsay...stop it..."

"Answer me!" Ramsay demanded and Rose felt afraid for the first time since she had met him.

His warm breath hit her cheek as her tears truly did fall then and Ramsay saw what he had done to her. He had scared her. Ramsay had never scared her before. He slowly released her arm from his hand and moved to hold her against him again. She was stiff and timid as she kept her arms by her sides, worried about what she had just seen.

"My sweet Rose," he cooed into her ear. "I never meant to worry you...I just want you to be mine...you understand..."

Closing her eyes, she managed a small nod against him and Ramsay smiled in relief. She really was too easy to manipulate.

"We will ride back to Winterfell," he said, bending down to look her in the eye. "We shall tell them of the news and then I shall take you with me back to the Dreadfort."

"Are you allowed to do so?" Rose asked of him.

"You are a widow now, my sweet," Ramsay informed her. "You are not under your husband's control now. I thought that you would have wanted to come back with me?"

"I do," she nodded to him.

"Then we shall go," Ramsay nodded. "We shall go back home."

...

Rose had looked upon the Dreadfort with joy once she returned with Ramsay. He had walked with her back through the main gates, holding her on his arm. She clutched to him as though he was the only thing she cared for. His black hair blew in the breeze and the hilt of his sword occasionally hit against Rose's side.

"You are home now, my love," Ramsay told her, bending down to pick her hand up and squeeze it. "Perhaps we can go to my chamber?"

"It is midday, Ramsay," Rose replied and Ramsay chuckled before he led her in the direction of his chamber.

It didn't take long for him to have her in various states of undress. Her dress was long gone and she now laid beneath him in nothing but her undergarments. Ramsay hovered over her, looking down at her like Theon never had done. Rose didn't know what it was he felt, but she couldn't help but blush as his hands slowly ran the length of her body, caressing her over the thin material of her underclothes.

"I have missed you so much," Rose whispered once he had finished kissing her lips.

"And I you, my sweetling," Ramsay promised her. "But you are home now and you are mine again...mine forever..."

"Always," Rose promised him.

Ramsay smiled and caressed her cheek, wondering how long it would take for her to realise how much of a monster he truly was. Would she ever know? Ramsay would make sure that he did his best not to let her know. He looked down at her and Rose thought she saw tenderness there. He lowered himself down to kiss her again, hearing her moan as his hands worked over her body.

It was only Myranda who stood outside the door and listened to her moans. She felt betrayal and hurt, but she would see to it that Rose suffered for taking Ramsay from her. She would personally see to it.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing and do let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Rose bent over Ramsay as she straddled his hips on her third night at the Dreadfort. She bent down to kiss him, her lips over his as she ran her hands along his chest. She kept quiet for those few moments after she had pulled her mouth from over his. He had smiled up to her as his hands worked along her backside and she finally moaned as his hips thrust against hers.

Ramsay had allowed her to take the initiative, but she had merely remained still once he had sheathed himself inside of her. He moved with haste and rolled them so that his weight covered hers and she laughed shrilly.

He moved slowly inside of her, his breath short as Rose placed her hands beneath his chest and he kissed her again. He continued to move inside of her, his movements close as his hands ran down her body and she finally yelled loudly once he had spilled his seed inside of her.

"I love you..." Rose suddenly whispered once he had collapsed on top of her, his head resting in the crook of her neck as she closed her eyes and sighed with content.

Ramsay slowly pulled out of her and rested next to her on the bed, his arm extending as she nestled herself closer to his side. She kept her eyes shut as Ramsay ran his hand down her back and he moved his other hand to pull the covers over their bodies. He only wondered what his father would say if he knew what he had done.

Ramsay didn't expect Theon Greyjoy to survive the war...and if he did...well...Ramsay would see to that somehow.

"Should I not go before someone notices my absence?" Rose wondered from Ramsay.

"Anyone who dares question your absence can answer to me," Ramsay promised her. "Rumours are of no concern to me, Rose. I prefer to keep you close and with me. One day soon I shall even marry you now that you are a widow."

"Would your father allow that?" Rose wondered, propping herself onto her elbow.

"He shall," Ramsay said. "We could even marry in secret if he did not."

Rose's eyes brightened up then and Ramsay wondered if she had finally forgotten her husband. It hadn't taken her long. She had managed to find herself content with Ramsay again. It was only then when he knew that she was still his. She was still his docile little Rose he could manipulate as he pleased. That was what he loved about her. Her good looks and curves were a bonus. If she had a brain then perhaps she would be much more difficult to contain.

...

"Who are you?" Rose wondered the following morning when she was bathing in her own tub in her old chamber.

A woman had walked in, cradling fresh linen to her chest as she did so. She was quite pretty with flowing brown curls down her back. The blue dress she wore was a contrast to her pale skin, but it brought out her blue orbs.

"Myranda, m'lady," the girl spoke. "I'm your new handmaiden if it pleases you."

"Oh," Rose said. "Yes...I suppose I am in need of a handmaiden. Very well..."

Myranda looked to Rose as she continued to scrub her skin with lavender oils. Her hair hung over one shoulder and covered one of her breasts. Myranda did her best to see what was so special about the girl. What was it that entranced Ramsay so? Rose didn't even recognise her from the time Myranda had spent in Winterfell. Perhaps she was as stupid as they said.

"I am sorry to hear about your husband, m'lady," Myranda suddenly said as she pulled the linen from the bed. "The maids all said that Theon Greyjoy would make a fine husband."

Rose thought to Theon for another moment and nodded. Perhaps he would have made some lady a fine husband one day. He had made an amicable acquaintance to her in the end. She had not been as close to him as she had been to Robb, but she knew that she could have grown to be a friend to him.

"He was a pleasant man," Rose decided to say. "He was killed far too young."

"As you say, m'lady," Myranda replied. "But now you are a widow."

"I am," Rose agreed.

"Will you marry again, m'lady? People whisper that Lord Ramsay cares for you...but there is dishonour in being the wife of a bastard..."

"There is dishonour in being the daughter of a disgraced family such as mine," Rose contradicted. "I see no dishonour in marrying a bastard. I do not see Ramsay as a bastard. He is not responsible for his status. I know he dislikes it."

Myranda suspected befriending the girl would be easier than she had though. She finished making the bed before daring to walk around the tub to kneel by the fire and change the firewood. She glanced over to Rose as the girl reclined in the tub, her hands on the sides of it.

"Is it true what people said, m'lday?" Myranda dared to ask, knowing that the girl was too meek to scold her for being bold.

"And what do people say?"

"That you spend your nights with Lord Ramsay...that...well...you two are practically married...you just have not said any oaths," Myranda said and Rose blushed and Myranda shook her head as she continued to stare at Rose. "Sorry, m'lady, I did not mean-"

"-No," Rose shook her head. "It is perfectly fine. People already knew of what I did before I married Theon...I suppose it should come as no shock that I spend my nights in his chamber."

Myranda faked a smile as Rose rinsed her hair out and then dipped under the water. Myranda considered drowning the girl then and there. She could wrap her hands around her neck and keep her ducked under the water until all of the breath left her body.

Rose soon returned to the surface and ran her hands down her face to clear the water before raking her hands through her hair. She failed to care that Myranda was in the room whilst she was naked. Catherine had always been with her when she had bathed.

"And Lord Ramsay...is...well...is he as good as they say?" Myranda dared to ask and Rose looked perplexed. "It is just that some of the maids said they heard the two of you the other night...and the first day you returned no one saw you or Lord Ramsay in the castle..."

Rose continued to blush and Myranda almost wanted to tell her to stop pretending to be the shy little virgin. She was nothing but a common whore who spread her legs when men demanded her to.

"Well, yes, I suspect so," Rose whispered. "I do not know...I just know...well...I love him..."

"My mother used to be a whore," Myranda said in a slow drawl. "I used to see women with men and I knew what it was they liked. I'm not inexperienced in how to please a man...but...if you ever need any advice then I am here. Men can become easily bored with a woman who just lies there whilst they rut on top of her."

"Can they?" Rose wondered and Myranda moved to sit on the edge of the tube, smiling widely as she did so.

This would be far too easy.

"In this world men are the ones who hold the power, but in the bed women can hold the power," Myranda informed Rose.

"And how can I hold the power?" Rose timidly wondered and Myranda laughed before dipping her hand into the water to pull the sponge from it and rinse it.

"You'll find out how, m'lady," Myranda promised her. "You'll find out."

...

"What are you doing?"

Ramsay had grabbed Myranda one morning, dragging her into an alcove after he had seen her walking with Rose and laughing with her. He had urged Rose to go and wait for him in the stable for a morning ride and she had complied.

"I was merely speaking with the woman who seems to hold your affection," Myranda said to him in a soft voice. "She is a sweet girl, isn't she? You will have no difficulty keeping her on your side."

Ramsay continued to glower over to Myranda before he dared to make a move and he grabbed hold of her chin.

"You are to keep quiet," he demanded from the woman. "She is not to know of anything. If you even think of-"

"-You'll chase me through the woods?" she wondered after interrupting him. "You've chased women through the woods for me before...because they made me jealous...would she be any different?"

Ramsay continued to stare before a smile broke out over his face, his white teeth gleaming as he did so.

"It would be different if you made Rose jealous," he whispered down to her. "So very different for you...perhaps you had best keep your distance...I would hate for anything to happen."

Myranda gulped as Ramsay rushed away from her and found Rose in the stable. She was already seated on her horse, pulling her leather gloves onto her fingers as Ramsay smiled across to her, petting Blood momentarily as he did so. She took a second to watch him climb onto his horse with ease before allowing him to lead the way to the forest.

"My new handmaiden seems very pleasant," Rose suddenly spoke and Ramsay ground his teeth together, annoyance coursing through his veins as he did so. "She said that she was a peasant before you took her in and allowed her to work in the Dreadfort."

"Did she?" Ramsay wondered. "I cannot remember. I simply recall that we needed more staff. I could scarcely see you go without a handmaiden. You are a highborn lady, after all."

She smiled across to him as they finally came to the forest and he helped her down from her horse so that they could continue to walk. He kept his hand on the small of her back and helped her over the streams they came across. She squealed in delight once he dared to pick her into his arms and help her over a tree stump.

"When do you think the war will end?" she suddenly asked him and ran her hands through his dark curls as he shrugged.

"I cannot say," he told her. "It could end soon or it may never end. There is no telling."

"Have you heard from your father and how he fares?"

"My father has sent word that the march continues South...but he worries that Robb Stark has not made the right decisions in some cases," Ramsay informed her. "He is young...too young to lead a war."

"He is," Rose agreed, "but he is well trained and he is not stupid."

Ramsay was about to hiss at her and ask her if she had spread her thighs for him too, but he refrained and kept his mouth closed. It took him a moment to lower her from his arms and wrap his arm into hers before he contemplated having a hunt in the forest that night. It had been a while since it had happened.

They had spent the remainder of their walk speaking of aimless topics, but Rose had been content. They walked back through the village on the outskirts of the Dreadfort. Rose heard the noises from the brothel as they passed by, but Ramsay ignored them. The people were all going about their everyday business and ignoring the young couple.

"Lady Rose!"

Rose stopped walking and her grip tightened on the reins to her horse as she looked around. A woman with long red hair was rushing towards her. Her eyes were wide and puffed red, but her lips were taut and thin. She looked aggrieved and Rose wondered who she was. Ramsay was by her side in an instant, his hand on her back as he eyed the woman with suspicion as she curtseyed in front of them.

"M'lady...I...I know that you do not know me...but my sister was your handmaiden...Catherine...she worked for you..."

Ramsay felt his blood chill at the thought of Catherine. He had chased her through the woods and now one of his bitches held her name. That was the only memory of her, or so he had thought.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "I have not seen her in months. She was dismissed from my service before I left for Winterfell. What is it you ask of?"

The woman's orbs seemed to take up the majority of the room on her head as she shook it back and forth. Ramsay kept silent, his hand running up and down Rose's back.

"She did not come home. She went to the castle and she never came home...I didn't know what had happened to her and none of the maids said anything..."

Rose's brows furrowed and she looked up to Ramsay. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not a thing," he lied to her.

"She would never have run away, m'lady...not without telling me. I worry what has happened to her."

It was then when the woman looked to Ramsay and he could tell that she had her suspicions. Let her have them. It would do nothing to Ramsay. The woman would keep quiet and Ramsay would still have Rose.

"No," Rose agreed with her. "I shall send ravens to all of the Northern lords and ask if there has been any new handmaiden going by her description. I shall also look through the Dreadfort too."

"Thank you, m'lady," the woman said and she scurried away as Ramsay rolled his eyes and they began to walk again.

"Odd," Rose muttered. "Catherine mentioned that she had a sister. I cannot see her running away...even though you dismissed her...I was sorry for that. I truly was, but she should not have spoken out against you."

"You're right," Ramsay nodded his agreement with her. "What does the life of one serving wench matter?"

"It should matter," Rose contradicted him. "A lord and lady both have duties to their people. If I am to be a lady...one day...then I have a duty to care for them, regardless of what they may have previously done. It is only right."

Instead of arguing with her, Ramsay dropped a wet kiss onto her forehead. "As you say, my sweet."


	18. Chapter 18

"I cannot find anything about Catherine," Rose complained to Ramsay as they sat down for supper the next night in the Great Hall. "The maids said that they have not seen her since that day...she couldn't have just vanished, could she?"

"No, my love," Ramsay agreed, chewing on a piece of bacon as Rose continued to fret.

He was growing tired of her constant worrying. The previous evening she had told him that she didn't want to be intimate with him. Ramsay huffed his anger, but he didn't know what else he could do. He had kissed along her neck, but she had given no response. He had even roughly groped at her breast, but she did nothing.

She was sat at supper and picking at her food, but she didn't truly want to eat any of it. Ramsay was seated next to her and he had wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her hip as he did so.

"There is nothing you can do, my love," he whispered down to her, kissing her on the cheek. "She has made her choice and she has gone. You have sent word to everyone near the Dreadfort. I would not see you running out into the woods to try to find her."

"I know," Rose said and she leant her head on his shoulder. "I just wish that I had...well...that she had kept quiet. I told her not to believe the whispers about you. I warned her that they were lies. She never listened to me."

"I would love to know where these rumours started," Ramsay informed her in a dark mutter. "Who could ever say something so horrid of me?"

"I do not know," Rose admitted to him and looked into his gaze for a few moments.

She remained still whilst Ramsay continued to run his hand up and down her side.

"Perhaps I have a way to take your mind off of it," Ramsay suggested down to her and he kissed her on the neck, trailing gentle pecks up to her chin. "I crave you, Rose. I always have done...I always will do..."

His words made her forget Catherin momentarily as he continued to kiss her pale skin. She arched her neck to the side and gave Ramsay better access to her skin. He took the advantage and soon he had Rose straddling his lap on the bench, her back pressing up against the edge of the table as her lips soon moved to Ramsay's lips.

"We shouldn't do this here," she gasped as soon as Ramsay began to tug her skirts up. "In the Hall...Ramsay...everyone can see..."

"No one would dare say anything," he promised her before he grabbed her under the thighs and picked her up.

They soon tumbled to the floor and Ramsay was about to roll Rose underneath him before she stopped him. She kept her knees firmly at his hips and her hands against his chest. Ramsay quirked a brow and Rose tried to remember what Myranda had told her. She bent to kiss him again, but this time she refused to let him take control. She was the one who took control that time. And Ramsay couldn't help but think how different it was of Rose.

...

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Ramsay asked Rose later on in the evening once she had picked herself up from her knees after pleasuring Ramsay like he had pleasured hers.

She watched him pull his breeches back to his waist as she lounged on the bed, flopping onto her stomach and dropping her chin into her hands. Ramsay dropped on his back and turned his head to face Rose, a brow quirked as she ran the back of her hand over her mouth.

"I just decided to do it," she shrugged at him, refusing to tell him that Myranda had told her that men enjoyed pleasure just like women did. "Was it alright?"

"Alright," Ramsay chuckled the word back to her. "It was more than alright, Rose. You've turned very...well...demanding."

"Not really," Rose flushed before they heard a knock on the door.

Rose rolled onto her back also and made a move to kiss Ramsay on the cheek quickly before she heard a knock at the door. It took a few moments for Ramsay to let them enter.

"M'lord," one of his men spoke. "A raven came from your father. It is marked as urgent."

"Give it to me," he demanded from the man and he did as he had asked.

Ramsay remained shirtless as he took the letter to his desk and the door closed again. Rose sat up and watched the back of Ramsay's head, wondering what the letter was about. She kept silent whilst Ramsay read the letter and he then laughed, thinking about what his father was asking of him. Theon Greyjoy had taken Winterfell. The man who had died had take siege of Winterfell.

"The Ironborn have invaded the North," Ramsay informed Rose. "They are riding for Moat Cailin and some of them have taken Winterfell. My father wants me to take Winterfell back...Robb Stark fears for his brothers."

Nodding, Rose stood up and Ramsay screwed the parchment up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest pressing against his back. He turned his head over his shoulder to offer Rose a simple kiss.

"Will you be safe?" she worried for him.

"I have men here," he promised her. "The Ironborn cannot hope to hold Winterfell for long. They have too few men to beat us."

"You are certain?"

"I'll come back," Ramsay promised her. "Now, you have no need to fear, my sweet. You shall stay here in the Dreadfort whilst I am gone. I can trust you not to do anything foolish during my absence."

"When have I ever done anything foolish?" Rose teased him and kissed him once more.

...

Ramsay's absence had left Rose lonely. Most of her time was spent in the library, trawling through books she had not yet read. Once she grew tired of that she moved on to walks through the castle. Myranda accompanied her on some of them, but the girl had other duties she had to see too also. Rose laughed when she was in Myranda's company. The handmaiden was entertaining and full of knowledge Rose never knew.

Time passed slowly and Rose had heard no word from Ramsay since it had all happened. It took a full two weeks before Ramsay returned to her and she shrieked with joy. He was unharmed and well enough.

"You're home...I missed you, Ramsay," she said in a soft voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up from the ground to spin her in his arms.

"I am back, my sweet," he promised her. "The Ironborn fell and we won Winterfell...but...we could not find the Stark boys. They had been murdered by the men and they burnt Winterfell to the ground. I wrote to Robb Stark and told him of the news."

"That is horrible," Rose whispered, recalling Bran and Rickon.

She had never been close to them. She had known them and she had been kind to them, but she had never loved them like a sibling as she did Robb. But she felt for Robb. The boys had only been young. They did not deserve such a death. Ramsay kept hold of Rose and she ran her hands down his shoulders, nodding sternly to herself more than to him.

"In that case I am happy you are home now," she whispered softly. "And they did not harm you."

"Did you honestly think that they would have a chance against me? You have little faith, my love."

"I never had little faith," she denied, nudging him in the chest. "Why don't you come and eat with me? You must be famished and tired."

"Later, Rose," he said to her and kissed the top of her head. "I need to sort some business first. Why don't you go and have a bath before we eat, hmm?"

Rose agreed with him without asking any questions. She quickly pecked him on the lips and rushed away from him. Ramsay smiled with glee before he turned on his heel and popped his wet lips together before he made his way into the corridor and behind the hidden door he had told Rose never to use. He walked down the stairs, barely able to contain his glee as he looked into the room which held the wooden cross.

"I do believe I am going to enjoy this," Ramsay suddenly spoke as he saw the man tied to the cross.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here because of what you have done," Ramsay continued, the empty room holding his echo for a while. "Don't pretend to be ignorant. It really doesn't become of you."

"Where is she?" he continued to plead. "Where is Rose? I need to see her. You have no right to keep me here-"

"-I have every right!" Ramsay interrupted with a yell and he moved towards him and took hold of his chin in his fingers. "You took Winterfell from the man who had been a brother to you. He won't miss you...and your wife doesn't care about your death. She'd been spending her nights warming my bed."

"But I am not dead!" he yelled and Ramsay chuckled before releasing his chin from his grip. "I am here! What do you intend to do to me? She will know...she won't-"

"-She has no say," Ramsay promised him. "She doesn't know anything of what I do. She is my sweet, naive Rose. You don't need to worry about her."

The man even whimpered as Ramsay chuckled and his smile grew wider with each passing minute. He continued to taunt Theon. He did as he wanted and watched Theon even begin to plead for his life, for his wife, and for freedom. If only Ramsay knew that Myranda had been listening in from the stairway. And if only he knew that she was going to go and tell Rose of the room. Ramsay's naive, sweet Rose was going to be in for the biggest shock she had ever seen.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

"Myranda, what is it?" Rose worried as she saw her handmaiden enter her room.

She was evidentially shaken. Her hands trembled as she placed them over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. Rose had been in the process of shedding her clothes in order to bathe, but she had stopped when she had noted Myranda entering and crying.

Rose stepped over to the woman who he had become her friend. She bent down to look her in the eye as Myranda avoided her stare. She continued to shake as Rose's brow furrowed and she helped the girl to sit down on the bed in her chamber.

"Noises...m'lady...I was walking to your chamber...in the east corridor...I heard noises..." she choked out and shook her head back and forth. "It was a man screaming. I didn't know what to do."

Rose was about to grab her robe to pull over her smallclothes, but she kept her arm around Myranda's shoulders as she wondered what the girl was speaking of. It was only then when Myranda looked her in the eye and Rose saw the fear inside of her stare.

"Are you certain?" she asked of her.

"Yes, m'lady," she nodded. "I heard the screams. I stood there and I heard them."

Rose shook her head, struggling to think of what could be done the east corridor by the courtyard. Her confusion continued to rage on as Myranda stared at her, knowing full well that this would be too easy. She just had to keep her name clear.

"I shall speak with Ramsay," Rose said. "I shall go and check on the east corridor if it pleases you."

It was then when Rose noted Myranda shift and she knew that there was something else. Her handmaiden went quiet and avoided her stare. It was then when Rose stood up and looked down to her, wondering what more she had to tell her. Surely there was nothing else? Rose was mainly positive that the girl was hallucinating or going crazy.

"I saw him come out the door," Myranda said. "A hidden door in the brickwork...please...m'lady...you cannot tell him of this. He cannot know...please..."

"Myranda," Rose rolled her orbs. "Are you worried that the tales of him are true? I can promise you that they are nothing but tales. He is not as evil as people say. I am sure there is a perfect explanation for what you heard and this hidden door. I should go and speak with-"

"-No!" Myranda squealed as she interrupted Rose.

The handmaiden stood up and grabbed hold of Rose by the arm, stopping her from going anywhere. Rose turned around and saw the fear inside of Myranda's orbs. The girl truly was scared. She was frightened of Ramsay more than Rose had thought possible. Rose wondered what she could do, but it soon became apparent that Myranda was much more distressed than possible.

"He can't know...please...if the rumours are true...please...m'lady...just go through the door...and see...I fear that they are true...I am scared for you...for myself...if he finds out I told you...what would he do to me?"

"Nothing," Rose said with a sad smile as she took her handmaiden by the upper arms. "But I shall keep your name out of this if you so wish?"

"Please..." Myranda nodded profusely and Rose grabbed hold of her long blue robe.

She tied it around her body and failed to care that she was about to wander the corridors in just a robe and her smallclothes. She was more than decent and the corridors had been quiet ever since Roose had gone to war. The Dreadfort was not as busy as it normally was.

"Come along then," Rose said. "Let us go and put your mind at rest."

Myranda watched as Rose led the way and a small smirk played on her face. She would soon have Ramsay back to warm her bed once more. His doe eyed whore wouldn't be the naive and innocent girl he believed her to be. Myranda would see to that.

...

Rose watched as Myranda found the metal handle amongst the brickwork and her eyes widened in size. The handmaiden pulled on it to make certain that there was no one watching. Once the door had opened, Rose peered down to see a winding stone staircase shrouded in darkness. Only a small torch burned at the top of the staircase.

She picked it up from its place and held it in her hands tightly, turning her head over her shoulder to look back at Myranda. The girl was scared beyond her wits.

"You do not have to come down," Rose assured her. "Although I doubt there is anything down here. You can wait for me in my bedchamber...and I promise not to tell Ramsay of any of this nonsense if you so wish."

"Thank you, m'lady," Myranda said with a sad smile and she watched on as Rose began her descent of the stairs before she walked away after closing the door on the girl.

Rose continued to tread carefully down the steps. She kept her robe tightly around her body as she went. Her feet were covered in simple slippers, and the child of the air hit her occasionally. She almost lost her footing and she wondered how long the staircase went on for. She continued to walk slowly, one hand moving from her robe to the wall at the side of her. She soon noticed that the light continued to grow and she finally came to flat ground.

It was only then when she looked and she felt horror enter her body at what she saw. She dropped the torch from her fingers and it landed on the ground, the flame dying out as Rose stumbled back and pressed her hands to her mouth.

She choked back a sob as she did so and the man tied to a wooden cross looked up to her. It was only when he lifted his head did she recognise him. Tears fell down her face as she walked over to him and he called her name. She took his head into her hands and she shook her own head back and forth.

"He told me you had died," Rose choked. "He told me that...that you had died...Theon..."

"I took Winterfell," Theon informed her with haste. "I took it but he came for me...Ramsay...he is keeping me down here..."

"He can't be," Rose shook her head back and forth. "He wouldn't do this to you."

"It was him, Rose!" Theon snapped at her, knowing that he had to snap her out of the daze she was in. "Look at my hand. Look at what he did to me. I know him, Rose. I have seen him and he did this to me. He told you that I had died and he took you...he took you because he thinks you belong to him...you have to see that, Rose. You have to help me out of here."

"No," Rose shook her head back and forth once she had noticed that one of Theon's fingers were missing. "It cannot be. He wouldn't...not Ramsay..."

"Stop being so deluded!" Theon hissed. "I am not lying to you. Please, Rose. Help me down and help me. You are my wife."

Her hands shook as she reached for the straps which kept him pinned to the cross. Theon groaned in pain as she wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him down.

"You need to come with me," Theon urged her. "It is not safe here for you now."

"Ramsay would never hurt me."

"And did you think that he would ever do this to me?" Theon snapped to her. "You need to grow up, Rose. Ramsay has been playing you for so long. He has manipulated you-"

"-Have I?"

The two of them had been so preoccupied that they had not heard footsteps enter the dungeon. Rose helped Theon to sit down on the chair and she stood up and looked over to Ramsay. She kept her head held high as he walked over to her, dressed in his simple jerkin and breeches as he did so. He took Rose's chin into his hands.

"Who told you about this room?"

"No one," she lied to him. "What is the meaning of this? You told me that Theon had died."

"And were you not happy to be back with me?"

"You lied to me," Rose contradicted. "What are you doing to him? He is missing a finger, Ramsay. Please explain to me what is happening. I have a right to know."

Ramsay sighed and realised that it was all over. It had to be over. There was no way to come back from this now. He only longed to know how she had found his room. He wanted to keep his loving Rose, and he would do. But she had seen too much and she would demand for Theon to be released if he tried to tell her that it was not him. She would be persistent. And Ramsay hated persistency.

"Oh my sweet Rose," Ramsay sighed as he took a step closer to her and his other hand cupped her cheek. "You don't want to know."

"You're scaring me," Rose whispered. "Ramsay, you are scaring me. Please..."

"Please what?" Ramsay wondered from her as he wandered the room and kept his hands behind his back. "Do you want me to tell you that I lied to you to bring you back to me? I did that, yes. Do you want me to tell you that I have not harmed your husband? I cannot do that. Or the rumours...those foul rumours you refused to believe...you remember those, don't you? You should have listened to your handmaiden."

Rose kept silent and she shook her head back and forth, refusing to believe what she was hearing. She felt ill as Ramsay spoke and Theon watched him, knowing full well that he would not let Rose go. He would tell her the truth, but he would not let her go.

"I haven't raped a woman in a while, however," Ramsay nonchalantly shrugged. "You have been very accommodating to me so I have had no need. Truth be known...I haven't wanted another woman since I had you."

"And is that supposed to help me feel better?" Rose dared to ask of him and he chuckled.

"Nothing shall make you feel better," he promised her. "But it doesn't matter. You shall still continue to be my sweet, naive Rose."

Rose shook her head then and a shrill laugh escaped her as she looked to Theon and knew that she had to act with haste.

"I am not yours," Rose promised him. "I defended you. I loved you...and it was all for naught!"

"Don't say that," Ramsay complained. "You are mine, Rose. You are mine to do with as I please."

"I am not!" Rose yelled. "I am leaving, Ramsay...how can I stay here with you? Knowing that you...that everything was true...every rumour...I am taking Theon and we shall leave."

"I don't think so," Ramsay snapped through his ground teeth as Theon stood up. "You see, I have plans for you, Rose. I have plans and I intend to make you my wife. You are mine to do with as I please."

"She is my wife!" Theon yelled back and Ramsay let out a low whistle.

More men descended the stairs and Rose recognised them as being Ramsay's own men. She tried to help Theon fight them off of him, but one elbowed Rose in the stomach. She was pushed back and Ramsay grabbed her around the waist, her back flush against his chest as his hands splayed on her stomach and Theon screamed for help.

"Please," Rose whispered as Ramsay's nose went to her neck and he breathed deeply. "Don't do this...not you..."

"You need to understand, Rose," he urged her. "I have no intention of hurting you if you remain loyal to me."

Rose squirmed as he kissed along her neck and she longed to escape his hold. "And if I am not?"

"Then I will instil loyalty," he promised her. "You are mine, Rose...and you will always be mine...until I grow bored of you...but, for now, you are mine."

Rose closed her eyes as Ramsay kissed her and she wondered how she could not have known. The fear continued to rush through her and her gaze met Theon's as she looked over Ramsay's shoulder. Both of them knew what they had to do. They had to survive.


	20. Chapter 20

"No...Ramsay...let him go...please...why are you doing this? This is not you," Rose sobbed as soon as Ramsay had managed to drag her to his chamber.

She had fought against him and begged for him to stop. He had silenced her soon enough by pressing his mouth onto hers once the bedroom door was shut and locked. His hands tugged at her gown and she squirmed in his grip, longing for him to let her go and leave her alone. She continued to sob as she thought of all that she had just heard and what was happening to Theon.

"It is easier this way, Rose," Ramsay promised her. "I don't want to hide from you. I never did want to hide from you, but I knew that it would scare you. You are so fragile...so delicate...and it is all a game, Rose. Everything is a game."

"How is this a game?" Rose demanded from him as she tried to push him from her. "You are hurting Theon. He deserves to go to Robb and answer for what he has done...not this torture..."

"I disagree," Ramsay replied. "This changes nothing, Rose. I do what I do because it is sport and because I can. There is nothing else to worry about for you. I have no intention of sending you down there."

Rose paled at the mere thought of suffering like Theon. Ramsay came closer to her and he moved his hand to her cheek, stroking away the strands of hair which covered her pale skin. She inhaled a sharp breath as he made the motion and fear continued to wash through her. She remained still, wondering how the man in front of her could have lied to her for so long.

"Or hunting me through the woods?" Rose dared to ask and Ramsay's smirk grew.

"It would be a waste of pretty skin," he informed her and she almost gagged at the thought of him hunting girls through the woods. And that was when it came back to her.

"Catherine..." she whispered her handmaidens name and Ramsay nonchalantly shrugged as Rose thumped against his chests. "You killed her! How could you? Why?"

"She spoke against me, Rose," Ramsay caught her wrists in his hands and pushed her further backwards until she made contact with the wall. "I couldn't have that. I couldn't have her filling your head with poison about me...it just wouldn't do..."

"But she was telling the truth!" Rose roared to him. "Everything she said had been true."

"But you were loyal to me," Ramsay said. "Your loyalty is so clear to me, Rose. I could never hurt you if you continued to show me just how loyal you are."

Rose searched his eyes, wondering if he was serious. But all she found was coldness and a hardness that she had never seen before. It took her a moment to stop herself from releasing a loud sob as she pushed her hand over her mouth to stop a noise from escaping her. Ramsay continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"You can't..." Rose merely gurgled. "You're not like this...you can't be..."

"But I am," Ramsay spoke back. "I am like this and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Does it scare you to realise that you love me now? To know what I truly do? It shouldn't scare you, Rose."

"It does," she replied. "How can I love you? How can I ever love you now that I know what you do?"

It was then when Ramsay saw red. He raised his hand and Rose gasped as he slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor, her hand clutching her cheek as Ramsay tucked his hands behind his back and began to walk slowly across his room. Rose remained on the ground, her hand holding her cheek as she kept her gaze on the wooden floorboards.

"You do love me," Ramsay said to her. "I don't want to hurt you, Rose...I find it impossible to want to do such a thing...but I will not let you go and I will not let you change who you are. You worshipped the very ground I walked on...clung to my every word...that is what I want from you. I want you to continue being mine."

Rose closed her eyes as Ramsay knelt by the floor, curling his finger underneath her chin to make her look at him. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his and she shook her head. Rose gulped loudly as Ramsay watched her and then leant forwards to kiss her squarely on the lips. She tried to resist, but soon found it was useless as Ramsay kept his mouth against hers.

"Now," Ramsay spoke in a soft voice, "how did you find out about my secret room?"

Rose avoided his gaze then as he tucked her hair behind her ear and his hands moved to the tie which held her robe over her body.

"And you went out in nothing but your underclothes and a robe...I do not want my men thinking you a harlot. So, tell me, who told you of the room?"

"No one," Rose lied, thinking of the fear Myranda had shown her. "I heard screams from the corridor and saw the metal handle in the stonework. I pulled it open and found him."

"And why were you wandering the corridors in nothing but your robe when you passed by the door?" Ramsay continued to question her as he slowly pushed the robe down her bare shoulders. He noted her lip had a cut on it, but he failed to care as her body shook and his cold hands brushed against her upper arms.

"I was coming to you," Rose said. "As a surprise..."

"And what a nice surprise," Ramsay whispered to her. "Now, perhaps I can unwrap my surprise, hmm?"

Ramsay suggested to her as he pulled at the tie to her robe and she swatted his hand from her, glaring at him and Ramsay felt the anger continue to build inside of him as he grabbed Rose by her hair and hauled her to her feet. She winced in pain as Ramsay pushed her to the bed and she tried to push him from her. She winced in pain as Ramsay straddled her hips and moved his fingers inside of hers.

"Don't fight me," he urged her. "I don't want you to fight me, Rose."

"I don't want to fuck you either!" she yelled to him and he bent down to kiss her again.

"You don't mean that," he said to her as he ran his lips along her jaw line and she nodded her head.

"I do mean it," she promised him. "I loved you...and I find out...you've been lying to me...about everything...I don't want this, Ramsay. I don't want to!"

"What have I told you, Rose?" Ramsay demanded from her. "What have I told you about not showing me your loyalty?"

"Please," Rose begged him as he pulled her underclothes down her body. "Ramsay...please don't..."

"But I want you, Rose," Ramsay whispered as he took her cheeks into his face and held her tightly. "I want you more than any whore and I know that you want me. Nothing has to change...nothing should change...you know that."

"Everything has changed," Rose whimpered. "Please just let me go, Ramsay."

"Letting you go has never been an option," he pressed a kiss to her temple. "It never will be an option either. You have to see that. You are mine, Rose...forever mine..."

...

Rose rested on her side in her own bed later on that night once Ramsay had told her to go and rest. She walked on shaky legs as she entered her chamber. She had done her best to be composed and not think back to how rough Ramsay had been with her earlier. He had promised to be gentle and kind, but it had been nothing like that. Rose felt ill.

"My Lady!" Myranda faked concern once she saw Rose walk in.

Her underclothes were askew on her body and her robe hung off her shoulder precariously. Myranda assumed that Ramsay had taken her again, but for once the girl looked displeased. She looked disgusted and she felt violated. Myranda almost pitied her. She knew that she had to if she was to keep Rose on her side.

"You were right," Rose sobbed. "You were right about him...he...he has Theon down there...he is keeping him hostage...and I don't know what to do..."

Myranda watched as Rose settled down on the edge of her bed and buried her face into her hands. She continued to cry loudly as Myranda knelt in front of her and patted her thigh.

"You have to do what you have to do," Myranda whispered to her. "You need to survive...Lord Ramsay cares for you...but he can be volatile sometimes. Everyone knows."

"Everyone but me," Rose scoffed. "I was a stupid girl who thought that I knew best. I always have been stupid!"

"No, Lady Rose," Myranda lied. "You thought that you loved him."

"How can I love him? How could I ever have loved him?"

"The heart often makes no sense," Myranda responded and Rose took a moment to catch her breath. "But you now know and you have to survive."

"I have to give in to him?"

"If you value your life." Myranda sternly nodded and Rose began to weep again.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Ramsay had managed to find a new dress for Rose. He had given it to Myranda and demanded for her to make her wear it that night. Rose had been in bed for the entire evening, crying herself to sleep and praying that Ramsay didn't come back to her. He hadn't disturbed her that morning, but Myranda had informed her that he demanded her presence that evening.

Ramsay had watched Myranda closely, wondering whether or not she had anything to do with Rose's sudden discovery. He would watch her squirm for a while. He would sit back and watch her. She was bound to trip up eventually and Ramsay had time to wait for that moment.

"I won't wear it." Rose snapped as soon as Myranda hung up the fine dress outside her wardrobe. "I won't dine with him and I won't be with him."

"Lady Rose," Myranda sighed. "You need to do it. Lord Ramsay will be angry if you don't...he will hurt you..."

"Like he's hurt so many before?" Rose wondered and she shook her head. "Ramsay wouldn't hurt me like them."

"Do you know him?" Myranda asked.

"Evidentially not," Rose hissed back.

"Then why do you presume he will not hurt you?" Myranda wondered in a soft voice and Rose looked to her from where she rested on the bed. "He hit you, Lady Rose. He raped you."

Rose made an awful noise then and placed her hand over her mouth as she closed her eyes. Images of Ramsay forcing himself inside of her brought tears to her eyes and she struggled to breathe slowly. She took deep breaths and finally shook her head. The anger inside of her was overwhelming, but it was not as potent as the fear and shock.

"Get changed," Myranda urged her and pulled the furs back from Rose's body. "You have to get changed and go to the main hall."

"I don't," Rose said and closed her eyes before rolling on her side to face away from Myranda. "You can tell Ramsay that I do not want to dine with him as I am not hungry."

"M'lady-"

"-Do it," Rose interrupted before she could continue to argue with her.

Myranda sighed and smirked, looking to the fine gown she had hung up at the wardrobe. She nodded and left to go and find Ramsay, knowing full well that he would be angry. As soon as she had gone, Rose stood up and locked her door, bolting it shut to make sure that Ramsay couldn't get in. She backed away and noticed that her hands were shaking as she settled down in the corner of her room, grasping onto the wall as she slid down it and hooked her arms around her knees.

She waited patiently, knowing that Ramsay would come for her eventually. She was right. He knocked on the door after failing to open it. Rose remained silent as she sat in the corner, Ramsay's voice soft as he spoke through the door to her.

"Sweet Rose," he spoke to her. "Open this door before I knock it down."

"Leave me alone!" Rose demanded.

"You will have to come out eventually, Rose," Ramsay said to her. "I do not want to hurt you...anyone else...but not you..."

"I don't have to come out," Rose snarled back, knowing full well that she was lying. "I won't come out."

"Don't be silly," Ramsay said; his voice harsher this time and Rose winced as she heard a slam against the door. "I will put it a different way, Rose. If you don't open this door then I shall take your handmaiden...your beloved Theon...I will kill them all with no regret and lay their dead corpses at your feet."

Rose didn't know whether to feel horrified or angered. She settled on both as she stood up and felt her hands ball into fists by her side. She remained silent and shook her head back and forth. She stormed around her room, her hands moving to rake through her hair.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" she roared at him.

Silence fell over the room and Rose wondered if he had walked away. She wandered closer to the door and pressed her ear to the wood, wondering whether or not Ramsay had disappeared. But the door suddenly rattled as Ramsay's fists banged against it. Rose shrieked and backed away, wondering if he could manage to break the door down. Rose continued to yell loudly as Ramsay tried to barge his way in.

"Get yourself out here now!" Ramsay roared. "You do not speak to me like that. You are to be my wife! You shall show me respect!"

"No...no..." That was all Rose could whisper as Ramsay continued to push at the door.

She looked around the room for something to defend herself with, but she found nothing. It was then when she noted that Ramsay had managed to destroy the door down. She yelled as he stormed into the room and looked over to her. She raced to hide around the other side of her bed as Ramsay glowered over to her, his eyes wide with anger and his face red with frustration.

"Things will be a lot easier if you simply cooperate, Rose," he promised her.

"Leave me alone," she demanded. "Get out now. I don't want anything to do with you...and I...I shall write to your father...I will tell him everything-"

"-Do you think that he doesn't know?" Ramsay dared to ask of her. "He knows everything. It is just you, Rose...just you who has no idea about anything...I had liked that about you, but right now I am not too keen."

"The feeling is mutual," Rose promised and she saw him begin to walk around the bed.

She acted quickly, climbing across it as she ran to the doorway. Ramsay was clumsy as he turned on his heel and lunged for her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to the floor with him as he lost his footing. Rose squirmed against him as he held her to the floor, her nightgown askew on her body as Ramsay looked down to her.

"How long shall your petulant behaviour go on for?" Ramsay asked her. "You are more stubborn than your husband. He screamed this morning...when I told him what I had done to you...I think he likes you, Rose. Was that your intention all along? To find yourself falling for him?"

"You know that is not true," Rose said. "But you should let Theon go. He has done nothing to you."

"Why would I do that?" Ramsay wondered. "Theon is a valuable asset."

"Just let him go."

"You don't make the demands, Rose," Ramsay whispered softly. "And if you keep acting this way then I won't be happy...and if I am not happy...well...you do not want to know, Rose. You truly do not want to know."

"What would you do to me?" Rose dared to ask. "Would you cut my finger off? Rape me until I understand? Flay me?"

"My sweetling," Ramsay chuckled as he ran his hand down her cheek and she inhaled a sharp breath as he trailed a finger along her collarbone. "I would never want to mar your pretty pale skin and mark you...no...I value you too much, Rose."

"Do you?" Rose wondered. "If you value me so much then let me go."

Ramsay laughed hysterically then, his body shaking as he shook his head and flipped Rose over so that she was on her stomach. He began to tug her nightgown up her body as she fought weakly against him.

"I don't value you that much, my sweet."

...

Rose had been given no option but to change into the gown. Ramsay had watched her once he had finished with her. She sat to his right as the men also ate and laughed about things Rose did not find funny. She occupied a seat at the head table, but she barely picked at her food. The tight red dress she wore scratched her skin and she felt sick at the thought of wearing it.

Ramsay had clamped his hand onto her thigh, stroking her skin through the material of her gown as he conversed with a man to his left. Rose hadn't bothered to touch her food, finding that her appetite had gone. Ramsay occasionally leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips and she had no option but to sit still and let him.

Myranda was at one of the further tables and she watched as Ramsay showed the girl affection and she did nothing but reject it. She was foolish and she had no understanding. When would Ramsay see that? When would he see that the girl was not worth his time?

"I want to see Theon," Rose suddenly demanded as the meal neared an end and Ramsay had kissed her again.

"I think not," Ramsay replied.

"What can I do?" Rose asked. "You would not let me free him. I want to see him...and..."

"And what?" Ramsay wondered. "Comfort him? Feed him?"

"If I must," Rose said. "Do you intend to break him? Do you intend to ruin him beyond recognition? What if he was the one hurting you-"

"-He hurt me once before," Ramsay promised her. "He took you from me and married you. He forced his cock inside of you and tried to get you with his heir. Do you think that should go unpunished, Rose?"

Rose was about to argue with Ramsay, but she saw no point. What point was there? He wouldn't let her do as she pleased anymore. He would keep her under his gaze until the end. It scared Rose. She was frightened of the man she had once loved.

She made a move to stand and all the men turned their gaze to her as she swept from the hall. Ramsay finished his cup of wine and stood too. He followed her from the room and caught up with her as she wandered down the corridor, her skirts swaying behind her as she went.

"Rose." He called her name, but she continued to walk.

He saw that she was heading in the direction of the stables and he wondered if she truly was foolish. It seemed that she was. As soon as she turned the corner he saw her begin to run. She had hiked her skirts up to her knees and she was running with haste, her slippers almost falling from her feet as she went.

Ramsay chased after her, cursing how fast she was as she entered the courtyard and moved to the stables. She flung the door shut behind her, but Ramsay had caught up by then. He pushed his foot into the door as Rose tried to shut it. Pushing it with force, Ramsay saw Rose topple backwards and into the hay.

She began to crawl through the hay as Ramsay pressed his foot to her back to stop her.

"You've made me dirty your pretty dress now," he complained and Rose sobbed as he kept his foot on her back. "If you are so eager for a ride then I shall take you tomorrow morning...perhaps we can even chase someone? Would you like that?"

"No," Rose sobbed. "I don't want to...stop it...just stop it..."

"Stop what?" Ramsay asked. "I have done nothing to you, Rose. I have not hurt you like I have hurt the others. You're special...but if you continue to act so defiantly then I shall change that..."

He grabbed her hair again and picked her up to her feet, spinning her around to press her against the wall. Her cheek was squished against the wall as Ramsay hands moved around her waist and splayed on her stomach. He bent down to whisper in her ear and Rose felt him harden against her back.

"Now...you can nod and agree with me right now, Rose," he whispered to her. "You can nod and I shall take you to my chamber and you can spend the night with me. I will even be gentle with you tonight...but if you shake your head..."

Ramsay made a low tutting sound and Rose closed her eyes.

"I will let you spend the night with Theon...tied to a cross...and I won't hesitate to flay that pale skin of yours...regardless of how I don't want to...but you would understand then..."

Rose gulped as Ramsay moved her hair from her face and he searched her gaze, noting the tears in her eyes as he stroked her cheek.

"So...nod or shake your head, Rose," he urged her.

His smile widened as he saw her slowly nod after a few minutes. It would all be too easy.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

"You do want to please me, don't you?" Ramsay checked with Rose as they stood outside the following morning.

She wore her riding cloak and her hands were shaking as Ramsay pressed a bow and arrow into it. She remained still as he did so, his hands curling around hers so that she kept a grip of the weapons. Ramsay looked down to them as Rose did the same, her body shaking as she wondered what it was he wanted from her.

"Rose," Ramsay sternly spoke her name, waiting for an answer from her.

"Yes," Rose softly replied and Ramsay bent down to kiss her cheek.

He had spent his night with her before the sun had risen. He had taken her gently and kissed her tenderly. It was like nothing had happened. He had proceeded to whisper into her ear how her life would be easier if she just went along with what he said. She had agreed at that moment in time, wanting to do nothing more than escape his grip. But she was always plotting how to leave him. She had to leave.

"Good," Ramsay smiled widely. "We're going for a hunt. You always did want to learn how to use a bow and arrow, and I had promised to teach you."

Rose gulped and finally looked to Ramsay, wondering what was running through his mind. Was he going to make her hunt rabbits or something else? Rose watched on as Ramsay pulled his gloves from his fingers and made sure that Blood was tied to a near tree along with Rose's steed. The ride into the forest had been long and slow. She had wanted to do nothing more than try to run away, but she knew that Blood was strong and fast.

"What...I..." Rose blathered as she struggled to know what to think.

"What is it, sweetling?" Ramsay wondered as he heard a loud grunt echo from deeper within the forest and the smile grew on his face.

Rose's eyes widened as she came to the realisation of what it was Ramsay wanted her to do. She shook her head, thinking back to the girl's grunt she had just heard. Ramsay watched and saw the terror rise inside of her and he wondered whether or not she would ever be strong enough to join him. She was weak and stupid. Ramsay knew that. He had found it endearing, but he wanted something more now. He wanted her to understand him.

"No," Rose shook her head. "Don't make me do this...I don't want to..."

"Oh, my love," Ramsay chuckled. "I thought you wanted to make me happy?"

"I do," Rose replied with haste, wondering how she could save this girl or give her some more time. "I want to please you more than anything, but do not make me kill...please...I could not bear it..."

Ramsay rolled his eyes as he heard Rose and she acted with haste as the girl groaned again. She tossed her bow and arrow aside and she quickly pressed her mouth against Ramsay's mouth, taking him off guard as she slipped her hands onto his shoulders underneath his cloak. She continued to move her mouth over his as Ramsay closed his eyes and grabbed her waist, pushing her back against a tree.

It took a few more moments for Ramsay to pull himself from Rose. He looked down to her and Rose kept her hands on his cheeks.

"I thought that you wanted to understand," Ramsay said to her. "If you want to please me..."

"Surely there are other ways to please you?" Rose suggested to him. "Killing innocent women shall bring me nothing but nightmares...and I thought...I thought that you cared what I wanted...somewhere inside..."

Ramsay grumbled and his gaze shifted on the ground as Rose silently willed for the girl to run with as much haste as possible. Rose kept still and Ramsay's fingers tickled against her waist slowly and softly.

"You're too weak," Ramsay scoffed. "Is that what I like about you? I like the fact that you're weak?"

"Perhaps?" Rose asked, not too certain what more she could say on the matter.

"Stay here," Ramsay grumbled. "I'll finish this myself."

Ramsay stalked off and Rose began to move, rushing after him and failing miserably to grab him by the arm. She kept silent for a few moments and noted that Ramsay had left the bow and arrow on the floor. Rose looked to it and then back to Ramsay's retreating figure. Could she do it? Could she manage to shoot him? She had never shot anything in her life. She had never used a bow and arrow. If he saw her she dreaded to think what he would do. But she dreaded to think what he would do to the girl.

Rose grabbed the bow and arrow and she wondered how to use it. She slotted the arrow into the bow before she aimed it at Ramsay. She held it out to her and watched him, her eyes widening and she soon realised that she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him.

She felt weak and pathetic. Words could not describe how much she wanted to hurt him and stop him from killing the girl. He was a monster. He was a monster parents told their children about at night. Rose remained still and almost broke down in tears as she tossed the weapon aside and ran after him.

"Ramsay!" she yelled his name.

She soon caught up with him as she held her skirts to her knees. She then saw the girl hidden high up in a tree once she looked up. The girl looked down to her, her blonde hair hanging down her waist and tears forming in her orbs. Rose met her gaze and saw the pure terror which lurked there. She moved quickly after that, her eyes now truly wet as she wondered what he could do to the girl. The thought made her gag.

"She went that way," Rose said, pointing east and hoping the girl would travel west. "But please...come back to the horses and let her go..."

"No one goes, Rose," Ramsay rolled his eyes to her. "The game doesn't end that way."

"Let it," she begged him.

"I can't," Ramsay replied. "You truly do not understand, my love. Now come."

Ramsay grabbed her hand and dragged her in the eastern direction. Rose threw her head over her shoulder and looked back up to the girl in the tree, nodding sternly at her and hoping she understood.

All Rose could do was hope now.

...

Ramsay was in a foul mood. He had not found the girl and the sun was setting. Rose had told him that she must have escaped, but he refused to believe that.

"I will go back for the hounds." He complained. "I should have brought them with me...but I didn't want to scare you away too much...the sight of them ripping the flesh from a woman is not for the fainthearted."

"Killing innocent girls isn't for the fainthearted either," Rose snapped at him. "But you were going to let me do that."

Ramsay watched as she continued to walk three paces in front of him back to their steeds. Perhaps he would bring Myranda with him the next time. No doubt she wouldn't argue with him, although he did have questions to ask her.

They rode back to the Dreadfort and Ramsay took Rose by her arm and led her into the castle again. She kept silent as he dragged her up to his chamber. It didn't take long for him to push her onto the bed and take her roughly. She gasped in pain as he did so, but she kept her tears hidden from view. His hands pawed at her body and his lips ran down her skin as she clutched her hands into the sheets by her sides.

He soon finished and collapsed on top of her, his hot breath hitting her neck. She kept still and silent, wondering when he would move from her. He remained where he was, content with remaining inside of her spread thighs.

"When we marry you shall bear my heir," Ramsay spoke to her. "That will be your duty, my love. You do understand, don't you?"

His hands gripped her upper thighs as he pulled out of her and Rose groaned at the motion before he collapsed by her side and ran his hand up and down her bare stomach.

"Perhaps you are with child already?" he wondered from her. "Your husband has been declared dead."

"But he is not." Rose responded. "You cannot marry me if he is still alive."

"Theon Greyjoy will be a memory soon enough," Ramsay promised her. "And then we shall marry. My father shall promise me that."

Rose was about to argue but a knock on the door stopped her. She kept her mouth closed before she looked up and Ramsay covered their bodies with the furs before telling the man to enter.

"What is it?" Ramsay demanded.

"Flags approaching the Dreadfort, m'lord," a man quickly spoke. "House Bardon...they are riding for us with over a thousand men."

"Why?" Ramsay demanded and Rose felt relief flood through her at the thought.

She quickly sat up and kept the furs clutched to her chest.

"I don't know, m'lord."

"Then find out," Ramsay snarled. "Raise the bridge and close the gates so that they cannot enter. I shall send word to my father of this."

"Yes, m'lord."

The man quickly left and Ramsay stood to pull his breeches onto his body before he settled himself at his desk and wondered what was happening. Rose didn't want to admit the feeling of relief that rushed through her veins, but she could not deny it. She had not seen her parents since she had been snatched from them as a young girl. She looked to the back of Ramsay's head and a small smile came to her face as hope ran through her.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

"You shall ride with me to greet your father," Ramsay informed Rose as he pulled at the laces to her gown to help her into it.

His hands were rough and careless as Rose gasped for breath on more than one occasion. Ramsay failed to care as she winced and he continued to tighten the gown for her. He had made her brush her hair and dress in her finest gown to greet them. If she was to be his bride then she would have to look presentable at all times.

"I do not know what he wants, but I do know that he would do nothing to hurt his daughter," Ramsay said and Rose inhaled sharply as he finished with her gown and whirled her around to face him. "Now, you shall do as I say at all times. You shall not run away and you shall not disrespect me."

"And if they are here to rescue me?" Rose dared to ask Ramsay and his grip on her arms increased.

"You are mine," he hissed to her. "No one shall have you but me. Do you understand that?"

Rose kept silent and Ramsay shook her forcefully until she had no other option but to nod her head and agree with him. He finished changing into his winter clothes, tugging his cloak over his shoulders and his boots onto his feet. He took Rose by the arm and called on his own banners. The flayed man of House Bolton rose into the air and Ramsay ordered for the drawbridge to be lowered.

Rose was about to climb onto her own horse before Ramsay caught her by the waist.

"I think not," he spoke. "You shall ride with me on Blood. I don't want you to do anything foolish. You know how I hate it when you do foolish things."

Rose cursed in her head and climbed onto Blood. Ramsay sat behind her, his arms around her waist as they left the courtyard and made their way down the slopes of the Dreadfort. Rose looked around as they took the main path through the forest. There was a reason why the Dreadfort was impenetrable. Its defences were one of a kind and it was set away on its own island.

The banner of House Bardon grew larger and Rose felt her chest heave at the sight of the flag. The design was nothing special. It was an owl on a cream background. 'The wise prevail' were the words, but Rose did not feel wise. She had never felt wise in her life before.

Ramsay climbed down from Blood first. His sword was sheathed and Rose was grateful for that. The drawbridge was lowered and Ramsay helped Rose down from the horse, his hand inside of hers as he led her to the middle of the bridge. He waited patiently for someone to make a move along with Rose. Suddenly, a tall man with a receding hairline stepped forwards and Rose felt a smile move onto her face.

He was dressed in a simple jerkin and a long black cloak. His face was thin and his hair was white. He looked much older than he had done when she was a little girl. Rose's smile grew as she looked into the man's kind blue eyes and she tried to move from Ramsay's hold. He kept his arms around her as the man stood a few metres away and his gaze remained focused on Rose.

"My sweet little Rose," he spoke to her and Rose felt her throat clench.

"Lord Bardon," Ramsay was the one to speak. "Why is it you find yourself here?"

"Lord Bolton sent a raven," Lord Bardon spoke. "He told me how the North has fallen. King Robb has died at your father's hands and he is the new Warden of the North. He demanded my fealty."

Rose felt her blood chill at the sudden information and she shook her head back and forth, unable to believe that Robb had fallen. She could not believe it. The pain inside of her was overwhelming as tears prickled in her eyes and she looked down to the floor. A smile grew on Ramsay's face at the news and he wondered how his father had managed to secure such a title.

"My father killed the King in North," Ramsay echoed and he looked down to Rose. "Did you hear that, my love?"

Lord Bardon tightened as he heard Ramsay speak to Rose in such a tone. He had his arms around her waist and his mouth beside her ear as she shoved at his chest. Addam Bardon was no fool. He had heard the rumours surrounding the Dreadfort. The rumours of how his daughter had been married off without his consent. The rumours of how she was nothing more than Ramsay Snow's bedwarmer. He didn't like that, but he didn't want to see Rose hurt. And he knew that Ramsay could hurt her. He knew the rumours as well as anyone else.

"Lord Ramsay," Addam spoke, "would it be at all possible for me to hold my daughter? I have not seen her in so long."

Ramsay eyed him with suspicion, but he did nod. He released Rose and she stumbled closer to her father. Addam took her into his arms and held her tightly against him as her hands wrapped around his neck and she whispered into his ear.

"We have to go," she spoke softly. "Please, father...don't let him take me...please..."

Addam held her tighter then and closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't appear weak in front of his men.

"I will do what I can," he promised her and pulled back to kiss the top of her head before speaking loudly; "You have grown since I last saw you. So much has happened...I would love to walk with you and speak with you..."

"I am afraid not," Ramsay drawled. "Rose is very tired after today's ordeal. I shall take her back to the Dreadfort. You may command your men to make camp outside until my father returns and gives his orders."

Addam gulped loudly and shook his head. "Forgive me, my Lord, but I have not seen my daughter in many years. I would like some time alone with her."

"And you shall have it," Ramsay promised, "but once she has rested. Now come along, Rose. We shall return to the Dreadfort."

Rose had no other option but to obey Ramsay as she kissed her father on the cheek and followed the Bastard of Bolton back to Blood.

The ride back to the Dreadfort was quiet. It was only when Ramsay had Rose alone in their chambers again did he shut the door and lock it. Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, her trembling hands in her lap as Ramsay leant against the wide and threw her a smile with his wet lips.

"Well, that was tiring," he complained. "I think we need to discuss a few things before I speak with your father of your time here."

Rose glowered and Ramsay went to kneel in front of her, folding his arms on her lap and moving one hand to run along the top of her gown, trailing over the swell of her breasts as he did so.

"You are not to mention Theon," he spoke lowly. "You are not to mention anything you have learned. You shall sit by your father's side and you shall tell him that you are happy here. You shall tell him that you do not wish to leave and that marrying me is the only thing you can think of. Play the dumb whore, Rose. You always have been naive so it should not be difficult for you."

Rose ground her teeth together and felt her blood boil as Ramsay spoke to her.

"And if I do not?" she wondered. "My father has enough men to overwhelm the Dreadfort."

"Your father does not have enough men once my father returns. Do you think that he would allow him to slaughter his own home and have no repercussions? Do not be foolish, Rose. Besides, did I ever tell you of the time my brother died? Well, my half brother?"

Rose shook her head as Ramsay's gaze found her chest and remained there as he spoke and his hand tangled in her hair and toyed with the curly locks there.

"Domeric was a true Bolton," Ramsay stated. "He was to be Lord of the Dreadfort...until I came along...he was always a sickly child, Rose. He was always quiet, but very intelligent. He would have made a find lord. I am sure of it. Obviously, that was until he died of sickness of the bowels...it was a terrible accident...very terrible, indeed."

Rose tried to deduce what he was saying, but she was having trouble. It was only when Ramsay looked up to her did she understand what he was saying to her.

"Accidents happen all the time," Ramsay whispered to her. "An accident could happen if I see anything suspicious during the supper tonight when I sit with you and your father...something may slip into his drink...sickness of the bowels is not a nice way to die."

"No," Rose shook her head.

"No," Ramsay echoed, "I shall do nothing so long as you give me no reason to. Now, what are you going to do?"

Rose gulped and blinked back her tears. She refused to let Ramsay see her as being weak. She couldn't be weak anymore. She had to find a way to break free from him, despite the pain it could cause her.

"I shall say nothing," she said and Ramsay kissed her on the forehead.

"Good girl," he replied. "Perhaps your father can even manage to discuss the upcoming wedding plans once my father returns."

"Perhaps so," Rose said and she felt her head begin to pound. "Would I be permitted to go to my chamber? I have a terrible headache."

"Of course, my sweetling. I shall come with you."

...

Theon didn't know how long he had been tied to the cross when his wife came to him. She rushed down in the darkness, a hood over her face and a cloak over her body. She held a candle in her palm and placed it down on the table before picking up the jar of water Ramsay left there to torment Theon.

"Where is he?" Theon sobbed to Rose.

Rose looked to him and saw how truly broken he was. It hurt her to see him in such a state. She closed her eyes and held the jug to his lips, watching as he downed the water with haste. Ramsay had broken her husband and she had never seen him look so scared. It scared her just as much as it scared Theon.

"Hunting," Rose whispered, "before the feast tonight...I had to come..."

"Please help me," Theon blubbered to her. "Rose...you have to help me..."

"I am trying," she promised in a small voice. "My father and his bannermen have arrived. I am going to try...you need to believe me...what has he done to you?"

Theon gulped then and Rose noted how he looked down to his breeches. She followed his gaze and noted that there was no bulge there. She placed a hand over her mouth, completely horrified at the sight she had just seen. She shook her head back and forth and Theon whimpered lowly again.

"He cut..." she couldn't even say what he had done. It sickened her.

"Please, Rose," Theon said softly. "Please help me."

"I will do what I can," she promised him in a whisper. "I will, Theon."

Theon said nothing and Rose finished tending to him and kissed the side of his face softly. She had to save Theon now. She had to stop Ramsay before he did something worse and took the young man's life from him. What other option did Rose have now?

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and please do review!


	24. Chapter 24

"Ramsay has been kind to me, father," Rose spoke to her father. "He has never mistreated me or harmed me. He cares for me as a husband should care for his wife. I cannot wait to marry him. I only hope you shall agree with the marriage."

Addam Bardon looked on as his daughter spoke. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. Her words were lies, but she would never admit that. She would never admit it whilst Ramsay Snow sat to her left and watched her talk. She went quiet and took a sip from her cup of wine as Addam looked to Ramsay.

"And has your father agreed to this match?"

"I do not see why he would not," Ramsay shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course, your daughter would become Lady Snow...but I doubt that would bother you. House Bardon has been a disgrace for many years now, has it not?"

Addam ground his teeth together as Ramsay smirked and picked at his meat. Rose looked to her father from the corner of her eye and Ramsay moved his hand to her thigh to run it up and down her gown. She kept her spine straight and tried to stop herself from looking at him.

"And you are certain that Theon Greyjoy has died?" Addam checked. "Marrying twice would bring Rose shame."

"He is dead," Ramsay promised him that. "Your daughter is a young widow. It is very sad to keep her that way considering she is so young and beautiful."

Rose gulped then and looked to her father as he looked to her too. He could see how worried she was and she could see how angry he was with Ramsay Snow. He would be even angrier if he knew the entire truth of what he had done.

"Where is mother?" Rose changed the topic of conversation.

Addam sighed and shook his head. "Your mother is back home...she has not been herself since you were taken from her. We tried for more children, but she miscarried. She misses you terribly. She would love to see you again, but I fear she is too ill to travel here."

Rose looked sad at the news. She could recall some things about her mother. She recalled how she would sing to her and brush her hair. She would promise her that she would marry a knight in shining armour one day. She had read stories to her and hold her in her arms. Rose was all that she had.

"That is a shame," Ramsay said, his hand still on Rose's thigh. "Perhaps we can go to her one day, Rose? Would you like that?"

Rose blinked back her tears and nodded to Ramsay, looking in his eyes and wondering when they had turned so cold. Had he always been this way, but she had been too blind to see it? She did not know and she didn't want to know. She wanted to escape and she wanted to take Theon with her. Robb had died at the hand of House Bolton and Rose worried what she would do the next time she saw Roose Bolton. He had betrayed the very man he vowed to help.

"Would you permit me a walk with my daughter, Lord Ramsay?" Addam asked and Ramsay waved a nonchalant hand.

Addam begun to stand tall, but Ramsay took hold of Rose by her wrist and pulled her down to him so that he could hiss in her ear. She remained shaking in his grip whilst his other hand roamed over her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I have spies everywhere, Rose," he whispered to her. "Don't do anything foolish. I would hate to hunt you through the forest tonight."

Gulping, Rose snatched her hand from Ramsay's grip. She knew just how brutal he was. She knew that he was not lying to her. He had her where he wanted her and Rose was too scared to move from that place. Fear was all she currently knew, but she was trying to put it down. She had to be brave if she wanted to prevail over Ramsay.

"Come on, sweetling," Addam whispered and took Rose's arm inside of his as Ramsay continued to laugh and joke.

Addam led his daughter outside and towards the stables. He whispered to her as they went, trying to urge her to speak to him.

"You can talk to me," he promised her. "I am your father. I have no intent to hurt you or let him hurt you. You have to believe me. I came here to declare fealty and bring you home...not leave you to him. What has he done to you, my dear?"

Rose choked back a sob and shook her head. "I can't say...if he found out..."

"He is not here and I shall not tell him," Addam promised her. "I have heard the tales, my love. I have heard how he ruined you before you married Theon Greyjoy. I have heard how he chases girls through the forest and hurts them. Just tell me if it is true?"

Rose could say nothing, but she did nod her head at him in agreement. Addam inhaled sharply and nodded back, knowing that he had to do something.

"He hasn't hurt me like them," Rose promised her father. "He has threatened me if I do anything, but it is not my life I fear for. Ramsay would never do anything to hurt me so long as I behave...but he would hurt you...and Theon..."

Addam's brows furrowed. "But Theon is dead?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "He is in the dungeon and Ramsay is torturing him...it is worse than I had thought...but I need to help him."

"Gods be good," Addam complained. "I have enough men to take over the Dreadfort-"

"-And Roose Bolton is riding here. He would find you and kill you if you did anything," Rose shook her head. "Ramsay would hurt you before you could kill him. You have not seen him with a blade, father. I have seen him and he is not skilful, but he is relentless."

It took a few more moments for Rose to wrap her arms around her father's neck and he held her back, sighing softly as he did so. He knew that he had to do something to help her. He had to save her somehow. But he couldn't save her and then see her slaughtered.

"I shall try to do something," Addam promised her. "I want to take you from here more than anything, sweetling."

"And I want to come," Rose promised him. "I was a stupid girl for loving Ramsay. I never knew what he could do, father. I never knew how horrible and evil he was...I had no idea..."

"Don't cry, love," Addam urged his daughter as a woman crossed the courtyard and noted them. She was looking too intently for Addam's liking. "He has spies everywhere, I trust. Just don't cry and let him know you told me."

Rose pulled back and Addam wiped her tears from her eyes. He remained silent for those few moments as the woman disappeared from view and he kissed Rose on the top of her head.

"I'm not as reckless as Ramsay Snow," Addam assured Rose. "I will not do anything to endanger you by letting him think I am plotting something. That is what he wants. I can see that. He wants me to snap at him and declare my hatred, but I will not do that."

Rose's eyes widened and she shook her head. "You don't know him."

"And he doesn't know me."

...

Rose was sat down on the edge of Ramsay's bed as Ramsay stripped from his clothes. She could smell the wine on him and the sweat from his body. She had already changed into her white nightgown and was running her hands down her hair slowly as she looked to the floor.

"What did you and your father discuss during your walk?" Ramsay asked of her.

"My mother," Rose quickly lied. "I worry about her."

"She sounds like a mad fool," Ramsay scoffed. "I think she is best of locked in a tower."

Rose bit her tongue at his harsh words and remembered what her father had told her. She had to play Ramsay at his own game. She had to be as clever as he was, if not cleverer. She kept silent and bowed her head once she had finished glowering at the back of Ramsay's head.

"Perhaps so," she managed to speak slowly. "And then we discussed Robb Stark."

"What about him?"

"About how he might have been a good King in the North," Rose declared. "But your father put an end to that."

Ramsay chuckled and picked up his cup of wine from the dresser. He held it in his hands and turned around to look at Rose with a small smile on his wet lips as he arched a brow and his eyes glittered with delight.

"Will that cause you a problem?" Ramsay wondered. "Your soon to be father in law murdered your best friend?"

"It might cause a slight issue," Rose said bitterly. "But I think a lot of things will cause issues."

"Don't be so negative, Rose," Ramsay said with a tut. "Our marriage shall be strong and full of love. It will be like it was. Besides, I truly have killed Theon Greyjoy now so you do not need to worry about him. Theon Greyjoy has gone."

Rose felt her blood chill as Ramsay sat next to her and ran his hand down her cheek slowly.

"What did you do to him?" Rose dared to ask of him and Ramsay's eyes shimmered with joy and Rose wondered if he had killed him after she had been down to comfort him. "You didn't...not..."

"Theon Greyjoy was our enemy, Rose," Ramsay smiled, "but Reek is an ally to us. Reek shall never contest us or go against us."

Rose's brows furrowed and she struggled to understand. Ramsay saw the confusion in her face and he smirked before kissing her squarely on the lips and wrapping his hand into his hair before pulling back and nodding.

"You shall see in the morning," he promised her. "All shall be revealed then, my sweetling."


	25. Chapter 25

Rose didn't want to wake up. Everything seemed so much better when she was sleeping. She felt safer and happier lost in her dreams. She would fall asleep as soon as Ramsay had finished indulging himself in her. He would often wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck before soft snores left his body. Rose would then sleep and Ramsay's grip would tighten around her.

She knew that it was improper to share a bed with him when they were not married, but she realised that Ramsay had no intention of keeping her honourable. He had no intention of allowing her to be a lady. She had thought she was before. She would act like a lady when she left his chambers the following morning, but now she felt like a whore.

She felt like Ramsay's own personal whore and it ruined her inside.

"Not the blue dress," Ramsay said as Rose picked it out of the wardrobe. "I prefer you in the red dress. It is a nice contrast against your pale skin."

"I did not know you cared so deeply about Westeros fashion," Rose said, knowing that she should keep her mouth closed if she wished not to anger Ramsay.

He was tying the laces to his jerkin as soon as she had spoken. His eyes glowered over to her as she shed her nightgown and Ramsay looked at her from head to toe. She tugged the red dress onto her body and Ramsay helped her fasten the laces at the back.

She wrapped her hands around the bedpost as he tugged harshly and she bowed her head, her long curls falling down by her cheeks. She remained still for a few moments, wondering what it was Ramsay was going to show her that morning. She feared about what had happened to Theon. What was Ramsay capable of doing? She almost didn't want to know.

"Perfect," Ramsay spoke once he saw Rose and spun her face to him.

He ran his hands down her upper arms before grasping her waist in his palms.

"What have you done to Theon?" Rose dared to ask of him.

"You'll soon see, my sweet," he promised her. "We should break our fast first though. No doubt your father is eager to see you. His chamber is only down the corridor...do you think he heard your moans from last night? It is a shame I have to tell you to moan. You used to be so responsive before all of this."

Rose closed her eyes and knew what Ramsay was trying to do. He was trying to get a rise out of anyone he could torment. He thought that anyone was his to play with. He thought that he had complete control. And he did. That was the part which scared Rose. Until Roose returned, Ramsay was able to do as he pleased.

"I used to want you before all of this."

Rose barely registered the slap across her face which followed. She felt her head snap to the side and cheek begin to sting as Ramsay kept his hand raised in the air, his eyes set on her as he glowered to her and noted how her chest heaved.

"How many times do I have to warn you before you understand?" Ramsay suddenly wondered from her. "I do not like hurting you, Rose. You should count yourself lucky for that...marring your pretty skin does nothing to please me. Perhaps you should understand that and do your best to ensure it doesn't happen."

"Yes, Ramsay," was all Rose could say to him.

"Now," Ramsay said in a low whisper, "let us go and break our fast and then I shall take you to see Reek."

...

Addam could not describe the horror he felt when he saw the red mark on his daughter's cheek that morning during breakfast. He had heard her moans the previous night along with Ramsay's grunts. The bastard had put him less than a corridor away from his own chamber. The thought of him having his daughter sickened him, but he knew what Ramsay wanted. He wanted him to attack.

"How did you get that mark, sweetling?" Addam dared to ask his daughter as Ramsay placed his hand at the back of her neck, his fingers tickling against the wisps of hair which sat there.

"I tripped," Rose lied and Ramsay nodded, smiling to her with a soft grin. "I was changing and I fell over a gown. It doesn't hurt me."

"She has always been quite clumsy," Ramsay spoke, his fingers splaying on her cheek to force her to look at him. "Isn't that right, my love?"

"Yes," Rose whispered to him and Ramsay bent over to kiss her forehead.

"My father should be here by the end of the week," Ramsay suddenly declared. "When he returns then I shall discuss the idea of uniting House Bolton and House Bardon. He should be thrilled with the idea."

"We can but hope," Addam said, a bitter tone to his voice. "I shall wait for his return before leaving for my home again. I hope that is acceptable?"

"Perfectly," Ramsay responded and he made a move to stand up. "Now, if you do not mind, I have something to show my sweet bride to be. You may go about the Dreadfort as you please. The serving staff are very hospitable."

"As you say, my Lord."

Ramsay held his hand out to Rose and she took hold of it, allowing Ramsay to haul her to her feet. He kept her hand in his as they left the hall. Rose looked over her shoulder one more time, noting her father as he sat still and nodded to her. She closed her eyes for a second and Ramsay noted there was a lock of worry on her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her hip in his hand tightly.

"No need to look so glum, my love," he promised her. "You will come to see that it was all for the best."

Rose didn't say anything to him as he kissed the top of her head and dragged her into the hidden doorway. He led her down the stairs and she did her best not to fall. She wondered what he was going to do once they were down there. She pledged to help Theon regardless of what state she found him in.

But she had not expected the sight in the dungeon. She had not expected to find Theon untied from where he had been. He was laid on the floor, but instantly stood to his feet as Ramsay approached and looked to him. Rose looked to Ramsay and then back to Theon, her face paling with each passing moment.

"I had to take a few limbs from him," Ramsay whispered into Rose's ear. "His favourite toy was sent in a box to his father. The poor boy screamed when I took it from him...he was less than impressed..."

Rose didn't mention how she already knew that Ramsay had taken Theon's manhood from him. She continued to look horrified as Theon shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Rose pushed Ramsay from her and she moved forwards. The Bastard of Bolton watched her take tentative steps before resting her hand on Theon's cheek. He flinched from her touch and she felt tears well in her eyes. He said nothing. He didn't beg for his life or plead for Rose to save him. He did nothing.

"Reek," Ramsay spoke in a low voice, "tell Lady Rose how Theon Greyjoy is no more."

Theon looked to Rose and she wondered what was running through his mind. He shook his head as Rose dropped her hand from his dirt covered cheek and gulped lowly.

"Theon Greyjoy is dead, m'lady," he whispered to her.

"And who are you?"

"Reek," Theon spoke the name with distaste. "I am Lord Ramsay's servant...my name is Reek..."

"No," Rose shook her head and she turned to look at Ramsay. "What have you done to him? Theon has done wrong, but he did not deserve this. Have you not punished him enough? What more do you need with him?"

Ramsay smirked at her and moved closer, taking her shoulder into his hand. "I need him more than you know, Rose. He is a valuable asset in this game. He can be of use to us."

"No, he cannot," Rose yelled at Ramsay and shrugged him from her. "You have ruined him. This isn't right!"

Ramsay made a low tut noise as Rose expressed her disgust for what he had done. She remained silent for a few moments and noted how a smile came across Ramsay's face and she stepped backwards in fear.

"I don't like it when you yell, Rose," Ramsay warned her. "It is not very ladylike."

"It is not very lordly to cut off limbs or torture people," Rose snapped back. "Perhaps I am no lady, but you most certainly are no lord."

She knew that she had angered him, but she almost failed to care. She had seen Theon and it had stirred something inside of her. She had promised to help him. She had promised to stop Ramsay and she had failed. She had come too late to help him and now there was nothing left of Theon. Rose stood her ground as Ramsay continued to glower and Reek rushed to the corner of the room, worrying what Ramsay could do when he was angry.

"You should speak to me with some more respect, Rose," Ramsay warned in a hard voice. "I have given you everything you need and kept you safe. Do you think this is any way to repay me?"

"I don't give a fuck," Rose hissed to him. "What will you do to me, Ramsay? Will you flay me? Would you destroy me like you destroyed Theon?"

"You are making it tempting," he promised her.

Rose rushed forwards then and pushed at his chest. She didn't move him far, but she continued to thump her small fists against his chest, her anger raging inside of her as she did so.

"You are a cold hearted bastard!" Rose roared. "I wish that I was never sent here...to you...I wish that I never loved you or let you fuck me!"

It was then when Ramsay saw red. He hated being called a bastard. He wouldn't stand for it. He slapped Rose quickly, watching her tumble to the floor in front of him. She fell on the ground and sat up as Ramsay grabbed her hair in his hand. He pulled her back to her feet and slapped her again. This time he left her on the ground and she did her best not to cry.

"You do keep trying to test me, don't you, Rose?" Ramsay checked. "You are lucky I have some compassion for you. You can spend the rest of the day down here, however. You can learn to appreciate me."

"Fuck off," Rose whispered and Ramsay's eyes widened as she spat blood on the floor.

"Reek, come with me," Ramsay demanded. "We have work to do. My sweet Rose can sit down here and think of what she said...perhaps the darkness shall make her realise how well I have treated her."

Rose watched as Theon rushed away with Ramsay. He extinguished the fires and Rose remained where she was in the cold and darkness. She managed to crawl into the corner and pulled herself into a ball. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. She refused to let Ramsay break her. She knew that he would try, but she could not let him win.

...

Myranda hadn't been summoned to Ramsay's chamber since Rose had discovered his secret. She often walked past his chamber at night and heard him grunting as Rose let out small whimpers. No doubt she was the one being fucked like a bitch. Ramsay had demanded Myranda to take care of Addam Bardon. She was to follow him around and make sure he plotted nothing. So far, he had done nothing important.

"Can I help you, m'lord?" Myranda asked when Addam knocked on Rose's chamber later on in the day, but she didn't answer.

"I thought that this was my daughter's chamber," Addam said.

"It is, m'lord," she promised him. "I am her handmaiden. My name is Myranda. What is it I can do for you, m'lord?"

"I came to find Rose," Addam continued to speak. "I haven't seen her since the start of the day. Have you come across her at all?"

"No, m'lord," Myranda said. "Lady Rose usually spends all of her time with Lord Ramsay. Is she not with him? I can go and find out if you so wish?"

"I saw him earlier, but she was not with him," Addam said. "All I want is for my daughter to be with me."

"I shall search, m'lord," Myranda said and Addam gave a small nod before leaving.

It was safe to assume that Myranda did not search whatsoever.

...

Rose didn't know how long she had been down in the dungeon for. Her stomach churned and she longed for a cup of water. She had crawled around on the floor, searching for something or nothing. She didn't know what else to do. She had bumped into the cross a couple of times and recoiled quickly. The darkness was affecting her more than she cared to admit.

She settled on remaining on the cold stone in the corner. Her gown was only a thin material and it barely did anything to keep her warm. The night was slowly coming and Rose longed for some form of blanket. It took a while for Ramsay to come back to her.

He held a burning torch in his hand as he made his way to her. He saw her sat in the corner and his eyes instantly went to her.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Rose?" he dared to ask from her and she pouted and remained silent, refusing to answer him. "You know that I hate your stubbornness, Rose. Come along and tell me the truth. Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"What lesson?" Rose wondered. "How I am supposed to obey your every whim? How I am supposed to let you hurt Theon? I won't do it and you cannot keep me down here forever."

"You're right," Ramsay said, "but I can make your life a living nightmare. I don't want to do that, Rose. I don't wish to hurt you, but you need to understand your place. So long as your father and Theon are here then you have people you care for."

His words burned her ears and she looked down to the ground as Ramsay bent down to lift her chin up so that she could look him in the eye.

"And I don't care for them," he responded. "I would hate to hurt them, but if it is the only way to make you behave then I shall do it."

Rose kept silent and Ramsay knew that she finally understood. He bent down to kiss her on the lips, the force of his movement taking her off guard. She felt her head move back and hit the wall as Ramsay dropped the torch to the floor and it extinguished. The darkness failed to bother him as he worked at Rose's laces and dragged her to lie underneath him. She tried to fight him from her, but she failed miserably.

"Don't fight me, Rose," Ramsay demanded. "I need you."

Rose remained still as he thrust inside of her and she kept still, her hands above her head as she remained limp on the floor and Ramsay's hands roamed over her body. His hands slowly ran up her arms and he took her fingers inside of his and she closed her eyes and let out a small whimper.

"You're mine, Rose...never forget that."

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and please do review.


	26. Chapter 26

Rose groaned lowly, trying to suppress the sounds as she lay still on the bed. Ramsay remained adamant to get some form of sound from her as he kept his head between her legs. She had tangled her hands into his hair, pretending to push him closer to her as he continued to work at her. Rose didn't know what he wanted from her. She had no idea what he was doing when his mouth ran the length of her body and finally stopped.

She had tried to push him from her, but she had failed miserably. She suspected the only thing worse than Ramsay's unwanted attentions was the fact that Reek stood in the corner of the room, watching his master with Rose.

Rose had looked to Theon once, her eyes meeting his and she wondered whether there was anything left of him. She had turned away as a guttural sound escaped her once Ramsay had varied pressure. It didn't take long for her to reach her peek and she was thankful when Ramsay's lips moved from her. He peered up at her and a smirk spread on his face as he crawled back over her body and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Don't say I never please you, my sweetling," Ramsay said, his free hand tugging at the furs to pull them over their naked bodies.

Rose remained panting as Ramsay rolled from her and kept her nestled against his side, his hands running through her hair as his gaze found Reek and he gave a small smirk.

"What did you think, Reek?" he dared to ask his pet. "Have you ever seen anything quite so wanton in your life? My sweet Rose used to be an innocent virgin until I took her...and now she moans like a common whore."

"Yes, m'lord," Reek quickly said, nervously looking from Ramsay to the floor.

"So you think that she is a whore, Reek?" Ramsay asked and Reek looked confused before shaking his head.

"No, m'lord."

"But you just agreed that she moans like a whore. What is it, Reek? Is my dear bride to be a whore or not?"

"Enough," Rose demanded when she saw Theon look as though he was about to burst into tears. She shook her head and sat up, pulling the furs with her to keep her body covered. "You've already humiliated him. Stop taunting him."

"Taunting?" Ramsay echoed the word. "You do not know what taunting is, my love."

"I have an idea," Rose promised him. "Now let him go and sleep for the night. You've done your damage to him and you do not need him here anymore. Let him leave."

Ramsay remained propped up on his elbow, the furs pooling at his naked waist as Rose looked at him sternly. Her face was covered in bruises and her lip had a cut on it. She looked ruined and Ramsay was sorry for that. He preferred her when she was pretty. He always had liked the pretty girls more than anything.

"Did you hear that, Reek? Rose seems to have taken a liking to you. Perhaps I might listen to her for once."

"M'lord," was all Reek could say back.

"Go down to the kennels and sleep for the night. I shall see you in the morning."

Reek bowed and quickly scurried away, closing the door gently behind him. Ramsay moved with haste then, grabbing Rose by the waist and throwing her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, his knees straddling her hips and she groaned at the weight of him.

"It is strangely attractive when you are being demanding," he whispered into her ear, his hand running down her body again as he cupped her breast. "And how did you feel to have him watch you? Your husband...has he ever been in between your legs before? Has he ever pleasured you like that?"

Rose tried to buck her hips to push him from her, but she failed miserably and Ramsay only chuckled, his hand running down to her stomach.

"It was humiliating," Rose admitted. "He didn't need to see that."

"Oh, but he did," Ramsay said. "He needs to know that you are mine. You always have been and you always will be. Any part of Theon Greyjoy that existed before tonight had to be wiped from him. You are the only thing he has to make him believe he is still a Prince...but you are not his..."

Rose shuddered as Ramsay placed a wet kiss on her neck.

"I think you've done a good job ruining him," she spoke back with venom in her voice. "You don't need to worry about that."

"I scarcely worry about anything," Ramsay spoke and he moved from bed whilst Rose remained still. "However, my father does return tomorrow evening. I do hope you will be courteous, Rose. I would hate for you to be rude simply because he killed your friend."

Rose ground her teeth together and sat up against the wooden headboard, her eyes moving to the window as men patrolled the castle walls and Ramsay didn't bother to close the shutters to his room.

"Your father is Warden of the North and he has the Lannisters as an ally. Do you think me foolish enough to do anything to risk my life or my family's life?" Rose asked and Ramsay poured himself a cup of wine and drained it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once he had finished.

"I think you're stupid in general," Ramsay promised her. "I do not know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours, but I do know that your thoughts are usually foolish and naive."

Rose fumed silently and Ramsay moved back to the bed, still as naked as the day he was born. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and moved his fingers to run down Rose's cheek as she tried to look impassive. She refused to show any kind of emotion to Ramsay. She wouldn't let him win.

...

"Did he hurt you last night?"

Rose didn't know why she found solace in the Godswood. She never truly believed in the Gods. How could she believe in them now when she knew a man like Ramsay? She had only just started praying. She assumed it was out of desperation, but a part of her longed for the Gods to listen to her prayers.

She looked up as her father sat down on the bench underneath an oak tree. She stood from where she knelt, her skirts in her hands as she shook her head back and forth and went to sit next to her father. She settled down on the bench beside him as he patted her knee.

"He didn't hurt me," Rose said.

"And those bruises on your face? Don't tell me that you tripped, Rose."

"You know that I did not trip," Rose complained. "What do you want me to tell you? Ramsay doesn't like me when I'm defiant."

Addam took a deep breath and ran a hand down Rose's face, cupping her cheek and looking to the bruises which sat there. She looked into her father's eyes and saw the anger and sadness which sat there.

"I'm also sorry he placed you in a chamber near his...I..."

"I do not want to think about it," Addam shook his head to his daughter. "I am still trying to think of a plan to take you from him, but his Bastard Boys watch me like hawks. It took all of my self-restraint not to come in last night and ram a sword through his back."

"He locks the door anyway," Rose responded in a softer tone. "Lord Bolton returns on the morrow. I only fear that he shall be as unreasonable as Ramsay has been."

"Not if I can speak with him. Ramsay Snow is a bastard and a sadistic one at that. I will do everything I can to stop him from hurting you," Addam promised and Rose kissed his cheek, unaware of Myranda watching around the corner.

...

"You sent for me?" Rose spoke as soon as she wandered into the main hall and noted Ramsay seated at one of the long benches. Theon was stood in a corner, his hands laced together and his eyes set on the ground.

"Yes," Ramsay agreed with a small nod. "I hear you have been spending quite a bit of time in the Godswood."

"And who would tell you that?"

Ramsay was about to inform her that it was Myranda, but he knew better. He could use the whore to his own advantage if she was so willing to spy on the woman she served. Ramsay had dismissed her from his sight and she had been less than willing to go. She had reached for his jerkin sleeves and begged for him to let her stay the night. He had pushed her away and told her that he had other things to deal with.

"Someone," Ramsay shrugged. "They also happened to mention how your father went to see you. Apparently the two of you were plotting to escape. Is that part true as well, Rose?"

"Nonsense," Rose said quickly with a snort.

She settled down opposite Ramsay on the bench, resting her hands on the table and peering over to him with narrowed eyes. Ramsay stared back, trying to weigh up whether or not she was telling him the truth. A part of him thought that she was lying, but another part of him doubted Myranda.

"Is that so?"

"My father came to see me and he was not happy that you insist on fucking every night when he sleeps down the corridor," Rose said, failing to mind her crude language. "That part is very true indeed. How can it not be? He worries about you getting me with your child before we are married. That is all we discussed, nothing to do with escaping."

"And why should I believe you?" Ramsay demanded from her. "You tried to escape once before."

"That was before my father was here and his life was in your hands," Rose reasoned. "I may not be clever, but I am not as stupid as you seem to think I am. I know what you would do to him should I do anything wrong."

"I should hope you do," Ramsay gave a wet lipped smile.

"And that is why I am not willing to risk him." Rose said. "I've seen what you did to Reek...I do not wish to end up like that. So, you can either believe your spy who must have misheard the conversation, or you can believe me: the woman you want to marry."

Ramsay leant back on the bench, stretching his limbs before he made a move to stand up, his eyes glittering down to her as he did so. She remained mute as he continued to stare and then looked over to Reek, smiling widely as he did so.

"I think Rose is learning, Reek," Ramsay laughed lowly. "She's slowly becoming obedient."

Rose remained sat where she was, allowing Ramsay to think that she was becoming obedient. She wasn't doing that. She was doing what she could to survive. She was doing what she could to keep playing Ramsay's game.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	27. Chapter 27

"I trust you have fucked her yourself."

Ramsay Snow had listened to his father scold him for his treatment of Theon. He had listened quietly, his jaw jutting out as he did so. His father had returned early in the morning whilst Ramsay had still been indulging himself in Rose. He often wondered if he would tire of her. Ever small kiss to her skin intoxicated him more than he cared to admit.

"Rose?" Ramsay checked with his father. "She knows who I am and she knows not to disobey me. She will make a good little wife."

"You intend to marry her?"

"Should the Warden of the North permit it," Ramsay agreed with a small nod. "Her father has said nothing of the matter, but I trust he does not wish for me to defile his daughter any further."

"She is his daughter," Roose shrugged back. "And he does not wish for her to be known as Lady Snow, I trust. However, everyone believes Theon Greyjoy to be dead."

Roose recalled how the boy had trembled in his sight. He had dismissed Theon to speak with Ramsay on his own. He needed to know the full details of what had happened during his absence. He had been fuming with his bastard for taking Rose when she was not his to take. Ramsay was lucky that Theon was now presumed dead.

"You have done a good job seeing to that," Roose admitted to his bastard. "So what do you wish to do now? You wish to marry her and what happens when you grow bored of her?"

"I shall not."

"Yes, you shall," Roose responded. "There will come a time when she is carrying your children and you no longer wish to fuck her. Have you flayed her yet?"

"No."

"That is a start," Roose muttered and he settled down in his seat. "I shall strike a deal with you, Ramsay. You can take Moat Cailin for the family...and if you do that...you shall have this marriage you so desire. House Bardon shall make a good ally. Addam Bardon is growing old and his only heir is Rose."

"As you say," Ramsay agreed in a small voice. "And do I have permission to take my bride to be with me?"

"Do with her as you please," Roose nodded. "Just be discreet...especially now that her father is here."

...

Rose looked to Roose Bolton as he stood before her later on in the evening. He was not in a happy mood. He had been forced to sneak into the North due to the Ironborn holding Moat Cailin. He had noted Rose seated at the head table next to her father as he walked in. The girl glowered at him, anger coursing through her veins as she did so.

He knew what he had done.

He had killed Robb Stark.

Robb had often asked after Rose. He would ask Roose what she was like before she was given to Theon. He had occasionally sent ravens to her and she would respond, urging him to be safe. Roose had wondered whether or not Robb Stark had wanted Rose for himself. But then he had married Talisa. He had married that foreign girl and that was his downfall. Rose should not blame him for killing Robb. He did what he did to survive and gain power.

"Lord Bolton," Addam was the one to speak as Rose found herself unable to say anything.

"If you'll excuse me, I am not feeling well," she whispered and pecked her father on the cheek before sweeping from the room. For once she was grateful Ramsay was not there to taunt her.

"I apologise, Lord Bolton," Addam quickly spoke. "Rose has been...well..."

"I understand," Lord Bolton said. "She is a woman. Women do not understand how important it is to survive in battles. Robb Stark could never have held the North."

"As you say," Addam inclined his head. "I trust your son has spoken with you of what he wishes?"

"He has," Roose nodded in agreement. "Ramsay is quite taken with Rose. He has been for some time. A match between our two Houses shall be prosperous for the North. I assume you have some worries...such as making your daughter a Lady Snow..."

"And other worries," Addam admitted and Roose recalled how he had seen the bruises on Rose's face. "My daughter deserves to be treated well."

"And you think that Ramsay shall not do that?"

"I trust you have seen my daughter's face, Lord Bolton," Addam said in a low and dangerous voice. "Of course I have concerns. Everyone knows the rumours which surround Ramsay Snow. I have not seen Rose look happy here...it is only right that I am concerned for her."

Roose picked his cup of water from in front of him, a dangerous look playing on his face as he did so. Roose remained silent as he watched him, wondering what he could say next. He could scarcely deny his bastard was a sadistic human. How could he?

"Rumours should be of none of your concern," Roose decided to say. "And did Rose say how she earned her bruises?"

"She tripped."

"Clumsy girl," Roose drawled. "I do take it that you oppose to this marriage? You are scarcely agreeing to it."

"I admit that I would prefer to take Rose back home with me and to her mother. I do not want for her to marry a bastard, nor do I want her to be unhappy."

"I am afraid that you gave up the right to your daughter when you refused to aid Robert in his rebellion. He took her from you then and that is all there is to it, Lord Bardon. She is my ward and a widow. It is only right that she marries and my son is the one who wants her."

Addam felt anger swell inside of him at what he was hearing from Lord Bolton. He grabbed his cup of wine and drained it, realising that he would have no help from House Bolton. He had to free his daughter on his own.

...

"Will you ever grow bored of me?"

Rose's question took Ramsay by surprise as she sat up in bed later on in the evening. She had taken to finding herself living in his chambers. He preferred for it to be that way and Rose was too intent on playing his game to disagree with him. She was determined to beat him at whatever game he was playing. She knew that she could do it.

"Why do you ask?" Ramsay demanded, sitting up with her and wrapping his naked arm around her shoulders to keep her nestled by his side.

"You chase girls through the forest," she reminded him. "You do it when you grow bored of them. What happens when you grow bored of me?"

"Do you think that I could ever grow bored of you?" Ramsay wondered, bending down to kiss her cheek. "You are some special, Rose. I didn't think you would be at the beginning. I enjoyed spending time with you...you were so innocent...naive...you still are, but you know the truth. Ever since Theon Greyjoy took you from me I realised how afraid I was of losing you...how much I needed you."

"And were any of the other girls like that?" Rose continued to question him. "Did you feel anything like that for them?"

"Never," Ramsay admitted to her. "None of them could compare to you, Rose. I do not know what it is about you, but you...you are so very different...and you are mine..."

Rose acted with haste, lulling Ramsay into a false sense of security. She straddled his hips, doing her best not to feel repulsed with her actions. She had done this before. She had willingly done this with him before. This time should be no different. She pressed her hands to his cheeks and Ramsay arched an inquisitive brow at the sight of her on top of him.

"You have to promise me," she demanded from him. "You need to promise me that you won't grow bored of me. I will be obedient if you so require. I will do everything you say and I will be a good wife to you, but I need you to promise me that you have no intention of ruining me like the others."

Ramsay searched her stare, wondering if this was another one of her tricks. There was something about Rose he couldn't entirely trust just yet. She had defied him too often, but the look in her eyes was earnest. She wasn't lying to him. He could see that and he wanted to trust her again.

"I shall never treat you like them," Ramsay said. "Are you appeased now?"

She nodded and moved to kiss him quickly. It was strange when he had his lips on her now. It almost felt as though nothing had changed. Rose knew it had. She knew full well that nothing would ever be the same again. It pained her, but it was how it was.

"I don't want to be another one of your whores," Rose said forcefully. "That is not what I want and I hope it is not what you want."

Ramsay stroked her cheek and gave a wet lipped smile as Rose kissed down his neck and he tilted his head back, her hair tickling his chest as she rested her hands on his torso.

"You'll be my wife," he promised her. "Not a whore."

Rose continued to kissed him, feeling repulsed with her own actions. In a way she knew she would simply be safe to stay with Ramsay and do his bidding. But that was not what she wanted. She would gain his trust and she would destroy it when the time was right. She didn't know when that time was. She had to make sure her father was safe first. That would be for the best.

"And as my bride," Ramsay whispered, "you will accompany me to Moat Cailin. My father is sending me there to take it from the Ironborn. It should be quite a pleasant trip."

Rose stopped kissing him and looked at him again as his hands moved under her thighs and pushed her closer to him, their naked chests brushing against each other.

"How do you intend to take it?"

"Oh, I have a thought, my sweet Rose," he promised her. "You have no need to worry."

Rose looked away for a moment as Ramsay bit down on her neck and she gasped at the initial pain. He continued to kiss her as she looked out of the window and noted a suspicious sight. It was only when she saw a soldier with a kraken symbol on his chest did she realise that the Dreadfort was under attack. Had they come for Theon?

She didn't know, but she quickly dragged Ramsay's lips back to hers to keep him distracted for as long as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

Rose continued to move her lips against Ramsay's, her body pressed tightly against his. He didn't complain as she ran her hand down his torso and she finally felt him harden in her hand. She was about to continue teasing him, but there was a sudden knock on the door. He turned his head from her, but Rose dragged his chin back to her and forced her mouth onto his.

"Ignore it," Rose urged him when the door rattled again.

She ran her mouth down his neck and Ramsay groaned.

"Lord Ramsay!" a man yelled out and Rose bit down on his shoulder, eliciting another moan from the Bastard of Bolton.

"I need you," Rose whispered into his ear, her hands running through his hair as he placed his lips on her neck and she let out a low moan. "Take me...please..."

Ramsay lifted her hips up and slowly sunk inside of her. She stilled at the contact, trying not to wince as Ramsay's hands cupped at her breasts and she forced another moan from her throat. He began to move inside of her as the knocks grew louder. Rose made a point to shriek as soon as the man tried to say anything from through the wood. Ramsay seemed not to care about the man outside, too intent on taking Rose to bother.

"Lord Ramsay, please-"

"-Oh Gods!" Rose called out as the man called his name. "Oh please...Ramsay...yes..."

"Lord Ramsay-"

"-I need you more than you know," Rose whispered into his ear and Ramsay flipped her underneath him.

He ran his hands down her sides to her backside as he spilled his seed inside of her. He panted on top of her for a moment and then pulled out of her. Rose closed her legs and pulled the furs to her chin.

"Don't answer the door," she complained to him. "Just lay with me...please..."

"Oh, sweet Rose," Ramsay whispered to her, "I will when I get rid of whoever seems intent on bothering me."

Rose tried to dissuade him. She stood tall and clutched the furs around her naked body, waiting for Ramsay to finish pulling his breeches on his legs. She bit down on her cheek as she saw him open the door and one of his men spoke to him in a hushed tone. Rose looked outside briefly and wondered if the Greyjoy soldiers had managed to steal Theon yet.

"House Greyjoy think that they can attack," Ramsay growled, leaving the door open. "We'll just have to go and stop them from taking Theon."

"What are you going to do?" Rose worried. "How many men do they have?"

"Not enough to get out of here alive," Ramsay said, a sadistic smirk on his face as he reached for his sword and his small blade. "Stay here, Rose and do not think of going anywhere. I expect you waiting for me when I return."

"Of course," Rose lied as Ramsay scurried away from her and shut the door.

She threw the furs from her body and pulled on her knee length blue robe. She tied it at her waist and rushed from the room, forgetting her slippers or anything else. She ran down the empty corridors, not sure what she could do, but she knew she had to do something to help Theon. It was only when she rounded the corner did she see a tall man in Greyjoy armour. He looked to her and held his sword tightly in his hand.

"And who are you?" he demanded. "One of the Dreafort's many whores?"

"Not quite," Rose said, standing tall and jutting her chin out. "But I am Theon Greyjoy's wife. Have you come for him?"

"His wife?" the man checked and Rose nodded with haste.

"I married him whilst he was a ward at Winterfell. I am Rose Bardon...I am as much a captive here as Theon is...you need to believe me," Rose said. "But I can help you if you listen to me. Ramsay Snow is keeping him here, am I right?"

The man nodded.

"Ramsay Snow has been fucking me," Rose quickly said. "He intends to marry me because Theon is supposedly dead. Take me down to the kennels where Theon is and threaten to slit my throat...he will let Theon go in return for me..."

He almost didn't believe her for a few moments. He didn't know whether or not he could believe her. But Rose was quick. She reached for his sheathed dagger and held it out to him, knowing full well that he could slit her throat without a second thought.

"And how can I trust you?"

"How can I trust you not to slit my throat?" Rose retorted. "We cannot trust each other, but we have a similar goal: to free Theon."

He looked at her hesitantly then before remembering what Yara had said to them before they stepped foot on the shore. They were to do everything in their power to free Theon Greyjoy. What would Yara do if she discovered that they had the key to that freedom? Most likely she would skin him for not taking the opportunity.

He moved with haste, grabbing Rose by her arm and pressing his blade to her throat. She inhaled sharply, wondering whether he would slit her throat or not bother. A small part of her wondered if he would do it. She wondered if he would put her out of her misery. He dragged her down to the kennels; the sound of blades hitting blades entered her ears.

"Bastard of Bolton!" He roared and Rose winced as they stepped into the kennels.

Ramsay was still shirtless, blood covering his pale torso. Rose inhaled sharply at the sight of him, two blades in his hands as a gleeful laugh left his chest slowly. He turned when he heard his name being called, looking on as Rose did her best to look pitiful. The man holding her noted that most of his men were dead whilst Yara's face was splattered in blood.

"Let her go," Ramsay said in a low growl and the Ironborn men looked gleeful for a moment.

Theon was cowering in his cage, his hands shaking as he held onto the metal bars. Rose remained still in the man's grip, feeling his hand wander down to the tie of her dressing gown.

"So she's your little whore, Snow?" he asked in a gruff voice. "Let's see what the men think, shall we?"

Rose struggled as the man tugged her tie free and her robe parted from her body, revealing her naked self to them. The Ironborn chuckled and Ramsay felt anger surge through him.

"Pretty little thing," he whispered again, sniffing Rose's hair as she continued to watch Theon, willing for him to move to Yara and run. "Now, if you don't wish to see her spilled blood, I suggest you let us leave here with the future heir to the Iron Islands."

Rose felt the blade push against her throat and she squealed for good measure.

"Ramsay, please!" she begged of him and he looked to her.

"Shush, sweetling," the man holding her spoke. "I am sure Lord Snow will make the right decision."

"No more men need die," Yara spoke up. "I just want my brother to come home with me."

"Reek," Ramsay said in a low voice, not looking back to Theon as he kept his eyes on Rose. "Tell this bitch where you belong."

"Here," Theon quickly said. "I belong here...I don't want to go...you can't make me..."

"You are my brother, Theon-"

"-No!" Theon yelled, cowering on the ground and pressing his hands over his ears. "Reek...I am loyal Reek...I've always been Reek...please..."

"What have you done to him?" Yara roared at Ramsay.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Ramsay snarled as the dogs behind him continued to bark loudly and Rose feared the worst for a few moments. If she could not have Theon back then why would they not cut her throat?

"Theon, come with us," Yara demanded.

It was then when Rose acted with haste. She kicked the man who held her with her foot, making contact with his groin as she bit down on his hand which held the blade to her throat. He yelled loudly and Ramsay moved to duel with him, pushing Rose out of the way. The clashing of blades started again and Rose crawled over to where Theon sat on the ground. She tugged her robe around her, covering her body again.

"Go," she demanded of Theon. "Go now. You know who you are, Theon. I promised to help you, but you need to go."

Rose was thankful for the battle which raged on around them so no one could hear her. Theon continued to stare at her with wide eyes as she looked across to Ramsay who had his back to her.

"Yara will take you home," Rose promised him. "You know that you are Theon. You married me beneath the Heart Tree...you wed me...and I am your wife...so you need to do this for me. Don't forget the time we had in Winterfell. The time when you knew that Pyke was your home and you were a true Greyjoy. Go back to that time."

Rose felt a sudden slap around her face as Yara grabbed her by her hair and hauled her to her feet before hitting her. Rose tumbled to the ground again as Yara grabbed Theon by his elbow, but this time he did not protest. Rose remained on the ground as Yara stood with her men, manoeuvring to the right side of the room near the stairwell.

"Let me take my brother home and no more of your men will die," she informed Ramsay in a low voice.

"You've got bigger balls than he ever did," Ramsay sheathed his daggers and Rose stood up, clutching his arm for a moment. Ramsay looked down to her as she pressed her body tightly against his arm, looking to him with a vacant expression.

"But with those big balls..." Ramsay drawled, "how fast can you run?"

Rose was about to ask why that was relevant, but she soon saw him release the hounds from their cages. They ran with haste then, the kennels soon emptying as the hounds chased the Ironborn as Ramsay remained still with a gleeful expression.

"Reek will stop running with them," he spoke. "He knows who he is loyal to."

Ramsay turned to look down at Rose as she gasped for breath and did her best not to contest the statement he had just made. His hand moved down her cheek, blood covering his fingers and marring her pale skin as he did so. Rose gulped and kept her eyes wide as Ramsay's hands fisted in her hair.

"As do you," he whispered.

"Yes," Rose agreed weakly. "I will always be loyal to you."

Ramsay bent down and kissed her then, ignoring the grunts from his men as he did so. Rose kept silent, her eyes closed as she longed for Theon to be safe and escape.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing and do let me know what you all think!


	29. Chapter 29

"He held a blade to your throat," Addam Bardon worried when he went to see his daughter the following morning.

She was in her own chamber, waiting for Ramsay to finish his hunt in the woods. There had been no sighting of Theon and Rose hoped that he had escaped. She was silent for a few moments as she sat cross legged on her bed. She had her furs pulled up to her chin and her eyes were set on her father.

"I told him to," she said in a small voice. "I told him that I was Ramsay's whore and he took me hostage. We both know that Ramsay would not risk my life...he is far too possessive...the Ironborn took Theon and ran. I only hope that they got away."

"Do you think that they have?"

"I do not know," Rose admitted. "Ramsay sent the hounds after them, but Theon's sister was determined and good with a blade. Ramsay has gone to see if he can find their remains in the woods."

Addam inhaled sharply as Rose looked to her father rake a hand through his whitening hair. She kept silent and offered him a small smile at the sight of his strained face. She pulled the furs underneath her arms and reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I am trying," she whispered. "I am trying to be strong, father. Ramsay can have my body as many times as he wants, but I cannot let him take my mind. I cannot let him change me like he did Theon."

"I won't let that happen," Addam quickly spoke and Rose bent to kiss his cheek.

"I know," she promised him. "But Ramsay intends to take me to Moat Cailin when he takes it from the Ironborn."

"We need to think of a plan soon then," Addam said and Rose shook her head.

"We have no plan," she said. "Ramsay has men everywhere and Lord Bolton will have plenty of men once Moat Cailin has been taken. I need to stay with him for a while longer. There will come a time when it is safe for us to run, but it is not this time."

"And when will it be?" Addam asked, anger taking hold of him. "It seems as though there will never be a perfect time, Rose. I shall ride to Moat Cailin with you and support the Bolton army, but I cannot let you marry him."

"It will not come to that," Rose promised her father. "We shall think of something before then."

"And until then?" Addam asked. "Do I have to spend the rest of my nights listening to him as he...you are my daughter, Rose. You are my only child and it does nothing but fill me with pain as I listen to his moans."

Rose instantly felt sorry for her father and she kissed him on the cheek. It was then when the door opened and Ramsay stormed in, a look of anger on his face as he did so. He ignored Addam completely as he tugged at the jerkin he wore and threw his blade to the ground.

"Get out," he demanded from Addam. "I'm in a foul mood and I doubt you will want to watch me as I fuck your daughter."

Addam glowered, but Rose squeezed his hand and she stood up from the bed, dressed only in her nightgown. She knew that she had to appease Ramsay somehow. She moved over to him and took his hands into hers, lacing their fingers together as she stared to him and stopped him from his angry movements.

"What has happened?" she asked of him in a soft tone, soothingly running her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Reek is nowhere to be seen," Ramsay snarled. "If he has gone then how can I get Moat Cailin?"

Rose slowly moved one of her hands from his, running it down his cheek as her father stood up and hesitantly moved towards the doorway. She looked over Ramsay's shoulder and nodded sternly to her father, urging for him to leave her be.

"You do not need Reek," she whispered. "You have my father's men..."

Ramsay's brows knitted together and he tossed his head over his shoulder to look at Addam as Rose began to unlace his jerkin from his body.

"I am sure my father shall help you take Moat Cailin. Besides, how many men can still be alive in the Moat? They have been locked up in there with no supplies...they shall be ill...dying...no match for House Bolton and House Bardon."

Ramsay had not considered that before. Rose continued to stare hardly to her father and he gulped before nodding.

"Whatever you need," Addam agreed weakly and a smile broke out on Ramsay's face. "I am sure House Bardon can help you during this difficult time."

"Oh, it should be no difficulty," Rose spoke in a low voice against Ramsay's ear, feeling her stomach churn as he ran his hands down to cup her backside and press her body against his.

Ramsay chuckled and looked to Rose and then back to Addam. "She seems to be cleverer than I give her credit for. Do you not agree, Lord Bardon? Your daughter is a very promising asset to House Bolton. No doubt she shall make me a fine wife."

Addam felt his cheeks pale as Rose kissed Ramsay on the cheek. "No doubt," he weakly agreed with him.

Ramsay ignored Addam then as he pressed his mouth against Rose's mouth and pulled her back to her bed. Addam closed his eyes and shut the door, knowing full well that his daughter had been right. He could do nothing. He could attack Ramsay, but he would lose his life. He would be of no use to Rose then.

Rose wrapped her legs around Ramsay's waist as he continued to move kisses down her neck and she longed to escape him. His hands were soon tugging at her nightdress, but she shook her head, flipping them over so she straddled him.

"Perhaps a bath would be for the best first?" she suggested, unable to stomach the thought of him inside of her just yet. "You smell of mud from the forest."

Ramsay was about to scold her, but he could do no such thing as he saw her strip out of her nightgown and wander over to the bathtub. She climbed into the lukewarm water and let it settle over her body. Ramsay continued to strip and he climbed into the small tub. Rose adjusted her body so she sat at one end whilst Ramsay sat at the other end. She looked across to him and gulped as he continued to study her intently.

"I have been thinking," Rose said in a soft voice. "I trust you wish to continue fucking me?"

"Such crude language for a lady," Ramsay said with a small tut. "I never thought you had it in you, Rose."

"I suspect you never thought a lot of things about me," Rose responded, tugging her hair over her shoulders to cover her chest. "But I wish to take moon tea until we are married. I do not want to grow with your bastard. I want us to be married before I give you an heir. Do you consent?"

Ramsay nodded to her. "I have no time for children just yet. We shall wait until we are married should you wish. So long as I can keep fucking you."

"Of course," Rose nodded to him, reaching for the sponge which sat on the stool to her side. "And during the trip to Moat Cailin...I shall require for our tent to be nowhere near my father's tent."

"And why is that?"

"It is embarrassing enough that you placed him in the corridor near ours," she complained to Ramsay. "I do not like moaning and thinking of how my father can hear me. Surely you understand that too? I much prefer not to think of him when you are inside of me."

Rose was trying to help her father. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he lost his temper and attacked Ramsay. But Ramsay nodded to her request against for the second time before he tugged the sponge from her and ran it down her body softly. She remained still under his touch, thinking about how she had managed to calm down the Bastard of Bolton and get him to agree to her thoughts. Perhaps it would not be long until she manipulated him to how she wanted.

...

"Are you alright, Myranda?"

Rose had sensed that her handmaiden was not herself for a while. She had watched Myranda throw things into her trunk with haste. She hadn't even bothered to fold her gowns correctly. Rose had changed into her long blue gown which she wore for riding. She knew that she would have to keep warm on the trek.

Myranda had been seething for weeks. She hated Rose more than she cared to admit. She hated how she thought she was Ramsay's favourite. And she was. Myranda had been cast aside and she had not liked that. She had been fuming silently, but she soon allowed her anger to boil over.

"It will only be a matter of time before Ramsay grows bored of you," Myranda snapped. "And when he does grow bored then he will come back to me."

Rose's eyes widened and she looked to Myranda as the handmaiden continued to put her clothes away.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "Are you worried about that? Has he had you before? You should have told me, Myranda. I would have asked him to leave you be-"

"-You stupid whore," Myranda interrupted and Rose's mouth shut tightly as she heard her. "I want Ramsay. I want him more than you ever will do. He is everything I have ever wanted, but you cannot see that. You are too blind, but it is you he fucks every night. It is you who he wants."

Rose felt her blood chill and she shook her head, wondering just how much more she could listen to from her handmaiden. She must be mistaken. She couldn't know.

"You should leave," Rose suggested to her. "You should go, Myranda. You do not know what you speak of."

"I know," Myranda said. "It is me Ramsay does everything with. Everything...from watching girls' die...to sharing his bed...everything was much better when you were at Winterfell."

"No," Rose shook her head. "I refuse to listen to this. Get out, Myranda. Or do I have to send for Ramsay? Believe me when I say that he will not take kindly to listening to you. I had thought that you were my friend, but you are clearly deranged."

"Deranged?" Myranda scoffed and she stormed over to Rose, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her through the room. "You're nothing but his whore now! You can use your fancy words and wear your wanton gowns, but you are a whore! He fucks you and that is all! He will grow bored of you!"

Rose shrieked loudly as Myranda continued to pull at her hair. She fell to her knees as Myranda bent down to whisper in her ear, noting how tears pooled in the girl's eyes.

"You're going to end up the same way as all the others," Myranda promised her in a dark whisper. "You will end up like them one day."

She pushed Rose to the floor and kicked her side, hearing her scream in pain once more. She let a small smirk form on her face before she looked to the doorway where Ramsay stood, his arms folded over his chest. She gave him a wide smile, but he continued to glare. Rose spotted him too and looked between Myranda and Ramsay. She remained on the ground, her hands supporting her upper body as she did so.

"No," Ramsay spoke. "It is you who shall end up like them, Myranda. I would start running if I were you."

Rose felt her cheeks pale then and Myranda wondered if Ramsay was serious. But the look in his eye told her that he was. He was deadly serious.

...

A/N: it was only a matter of time before Myranda snapped. Thanks so much to everyone reading and do review!


	30. Chapter 30

"My sweet Rose," Ramsay crooned as he entered the room and Myranda remained stood where she was, watching as he ignored her.

Ramsay bent down to help Rose to her feet, pulling her into his arms and running his hand down her cheek as she flinched, knowing full well another bruise would soon form there. Her entire body had been marred in bruises due to not listening to Ramsay. She had grown used to the pain, but she was nowhere near ready to receive it.

"You know," Ramsay drawled, "it is a shame that you could not keep quiet, Myranda. I trust it was you who told Rose of the hidden door down to the dungeon? I had suspected it for some time, but using you to my advantage was fun...and you did make up the lie that Rose had been plotting against me with her father."

"That is not a lie!" Myranda yelled. "I caught them in the Godswood together. They were talking about how to escape!"

Rose glowered at Myranda, biting down on her tongue for a moment as she spun around from Ramsay. She continued to glare at the handmaiden as she stepped towards her and slapped her across the face, the feeling satisfying as Myranda's head turned to the side. A gleeful look passed over Ramsay's face and he wondered if his sweet Rose was as innocent as he had first thought.

"If everything you just said was true then why did you speak?" Rose demanded to know. "I am to be his wife. He is to be my husband. You are the whore. Did you think that he would let you get away with hurting me? Or did you think that I would not tell him about you and your venomous lies?"

"I did not lie!" Myranda raged back. "You are playing him like a manipulative bitch. I know what you are doing."

"I want her gone," Rose said before Myranda could get into Ramsay's head.

Rose turned to look back at him, her eyes wide as she stared up to him. "I want her banished from the Dreadfort. I want her to leave and never come back."

"It seems we both want the same thing, love," Ramsay promised Rose and she stood tall as he placed his hand under her chin. "But perhaps you would feel that it is more rewarding to chase her through the forest?"

"No," Rose quickly said, her voice full of authority. "Death would be too easy for her. I want her banished. Let her find her own way in life. No doubt the only place to accept her will be a whorehouse."

Rose looked over to Myranda and the handmaiden wondered what she was doing. Rose gave her a knowing look, but soon covered it up. She would take no part in a hunt and she would not subject Myranda to it. She hated the girl at that moment in time. She was clearly as sadistic as Ramsay and she may have deserved to be chased through the woods. But if Rose let that happen then she was as bad as Myranda was.

Ramsay chuckled at her request and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against his side as his glimmering eyes found Myranda's wet ones.

"She can never satisfy you like I can," Myranda spoke. "She will never understand you."

"She understands me," Ramsay said. "She simply does not have the stomach to join me, but that does not bother me. She is mine and she is weak...but she is no fool...and she is not as stupid as I had thought. Her innocence does not bother me."

"It will one day," Myranda replied. "One day you shall see."

"I doubt it," Ramsay responded. "Now get out, Myranda. Perhaps Rose is right and death is too easy for you...however...I would love to see your pale skin flayed against the walls of the Dreadfort."

"No," Rose said again. "I do not want any reminder of her. It is bad enough you took her to your bed, Ramsay. I want her gone and I want her gone now."

She shrugged Ramsay's arm from her and he wondered what she was doing as she left her chamber, her hands laced together in front of her. Ramsay glowered over to Myranda and grunted before he followed Rose down the corridors, his boots heavy on the ground as he did so.

"Rose," he called after her.

Rose pushed her eyes shut together before she turned around to look at Ramsay. She would play this game for as long as she could. She had managed to get inside of Ramsay's head and she would continue to do that. She knew that she could use him to her advantage and that was what she intended to do.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked to him and he stood still in his tracks, his own eyes widening at the sight of her.

"How long has she been sharing your bed?" Rose demanded from him. "How long have you been with her?"

"Not long," Ramsay spoke. "You had been taken from me by Theon and I needed someone. Myranda was willing. That was all it was, Rose."

Rose pretended to be horrified as she pressed a hand to her mouth and tried to force the tears down her cheeks as Ramsay watched her.

"So whilst I was longing to be back here with you...you decided to take her to your bed. Did you not believe that I would come back? Did you never truly want me? Is it right when I worry that I am not enough? How can you stand there and tell me otherwise, Ramsay? I do not like violence, but she does. Do you wish it was here you were marrying?"

"Of course not," Ramsay quickly said. "You have nothing to worry about, Rose. It is you I want and not her."

Rose shook her head back and forth, wondering whether or not she should believe him. He said nothing as he stepped towards and moved to grab her, but she slapped his hand away, her cheeks reddening as she did so.

"I never wanted Theon Greyjoy," Rose whispered. "I only wanted you."

"And I want you," Ramsay assured her. "You are mine, Rose. You are no one else's but mine."

"I need time alone," Rose demanded from Ramsay. "You felt betrayed by me before? Well I feel betrayed by you and I need time to forgive you. If you have any shred of decency inside of you then you shall give me time and leave me be."

"Rose," Ramsay called her name as she wandered down the corridor and back to her chamber.

She half expected him to come after her and take her there and then in the corridor. He didn't though. She sighed in relief as she stepped into her chamber and ran her hands over her eyes, noting how Myranda was still in the doorway. She barged past her, straightening herself out and returning to normal.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Rose asked and ignored Myranda's glare as she finished packing her own trunk and Myranda stormed away.

...

Ramsay watched as Rose sat atop of her horse and rode next to her father. She had not looked at him for the entire journey and he knew why. He had felt annoyance himself, but he had no one to take his anger out on. If Reek had been there then Ramsay would have loved to taunt him. He had enough men to take Moat Cailin, but it was Reek he wanted back.

Night soon fell and the men made camp. Rose had retired early for the evening, kissing her father on the cheek as he went to his own tent. Ramsay had been given his own tent, but he had no intention of using it.

He stormed into Rose's tent as she was pulling her nightgown over her body. He looked to her and she pursed her lips before staring back to him.

"I do not wish to share your bed tonight," Rose snapped at him and Ramsay ground his teeth together.

"You cannot always get what you want," he informed her. "You have ignored me for the entire day."

"Is it any wonder?" Rose scoffed. "I have just discovered that you prefer the company of some handmaiden to me. How do you think I feel, Ramsay? Do you think I feel pleased?"

"Obviously not," Ramsay said, "but it shouldn't matter, Rose. You are to be my wife."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked of him. "Does that mean I should merely accept you fucking other women? I do not want that Ramsay. I have accepted how you flay people and everything else, but I shall not accept that. I am the only woman you are allowed to fuck. I am enough. Do you understand me?"

Ramsay seemed perplexed for a moment as Rose stood tall. She had moved to stand less than a foot away from him, their chests brushing against each other as Rose continued to stare up to him, shaking her head back and forth as she did so.

"You may not love me," she spoke in a small voice, "but this is more than a game now, isn't it? This is deeper than that."

Ramsay gulped as Rose spoke and she ran her hands up his torso, pulling his cloak from his body as she searched his eyes, not entirely certain whether or not she was manipulating him. She didn't know what she was doing as his hands found her hips and hers held his pale cheeks in his hands.

"What is this?" Rose wondered from him.

Ramsay ran his hand up her side and took her cheek into his hand, his fingers tangling in her hair as he did so. Even Ramsay did not know what this was. He could not explain how he felt. He didn't truly know how to explain it. He knew that Rose meant something to him. He knew that the thought of another man with his hands on her repulsed him. He knew that the thought of her dead in his arms brought nothing but anger to his veins. Ramsay did not know what love was. Rose had tried to tame him, but she could not do that. She had accepted him. No one had ever accepted him.

"You are mine," Ramsay simple said. "Forever."

He bent down to kiss her, but Rose pulled back.

"And you are mine," she responded.

Nodding, Ramsay grew impatient and bent down to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and contemplated what ran through his mind. She continued to think, knowing full well that Ramsay was not born evil. No one could be born evil...not even him. Rose didn't know what to do, but she knew that she could not let herself fall for him again. It was too dangerous.


	31. Chapter 31

Rose had sat awake for the entire evening, her body naked and her breathing laboured. She had run her fingers through Ramsay's hair as he slept soundly in the single bed by her. There was barely enough room for both of them in the small cot, but Ramsay had been content to have Rose entwine her limbs with his. He had held her to him even as he slept, but Rose had not found sleep.

She had stared at Ramsay for the entire night, wondering what could have been if she had never discovered his secret. What if Myranda had not told her of the dungeon? What would have happened if she had known Ramsay since she was little? Would she have been able to stop him from committing atrocities then?

Rose didn't know, but she did know that her chest ached whenever she looked to Ramsay and his hot breath hit her cheek during the sleep. She wanted Ramsay when she forgot everything. She had always wanted him, but it was wrong. He had committed more crimes than she could even begin to count. He had murdered and he had raped. He had flayed and he had chased. How could Rose ever forget that?

...

"Sleep didn't come to us easily," Rose informed her father the following morning as he broke his fast with her and had asked why she looked so tired. "Ramsay snores."

The weak explanation she gave caused Addam to close his eyes and imagine the worst happening to her. He never wanted to imagine that. He sighed and moved closer to her, taking her hands into his and whispering to her.

"I will get you away from him-"

"-Not here," Rose hissed to her father. "Do not talk about this here. We have plenty of time to decide what to do."

She pulled her hands from his and stood up. She smoothed out the green gown she wore, pushing the creases from it. She laced her fingers together and began to walk away, the men inclining their heads as she went. Addam was close on her trail and he took her hand inside of his once more, pulling her back to him with haste.

"We do not have plenty of time," he contradicted her. "We have no time, Rose. Each night is closer to the night he weds you and makes you his forever. You know that...each night he could hurt you...or do something worse..."

"He wouldn't," Rose snarled in a low voice, looking to her father. "Have you seen us? He would never dare hurt me, father."

"He has done before."

"That was before I learned how to play his game," Rose responded. "I have him where I want him and I can control him. I know how to handle Ramsay Snow."

"No, you don't," Addam replied in a whisper. "You do not know how to control him, Rose. A man like him can only be controlled for so long until he snaps and what do you think he will do then? Do you think that he will take care of you then?"

Rose ignored her father's words as she noted Ramsay stepping out from their tent, clad in his cloak and usual jerkin. He looked over to her as she glanced to her father and gave him one final look in warning.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Rose quickly said. "I know what I am doing."

She pushed away from her father and forced a large smile onto her face as she moved over to Ramsay. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took hold of her waist and bent down to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"I awoke and you had already gone, my sweetling," Ramsay informed her.

"I didn't wish to wake you," Rose said, her hands tangling in the air which sat at the back of his neck. "I know how big of a day today is for you. You needed your rest. I was more than willing to let you have it."

Ramsay bent down to kiss her again, the kiss much more forceful this time as his mouth moved over hers and Rose let out a small moan at the contact.

"I take it yesterday has been forgotten?" he asked of her.

"I shall do what I can to forget," she promised him in a soft voice. "It is as we said. I am yours and you are mine. That is the way it is."

Ramsay nodded and kissed her again before he spotted Addam Bardon. He took Rose by her hand and led her back to her father. Addam watched as his daughter lowered her gaze to her skirts and tucked her hair behind her ears as she went. She kept silent, her lips pursed and Addam wondered what she was playing at.

"Lord Bardon," Ramsay greeted. "I trust your men are ready for battle. We ride towards the Moat this morning...and if we take it then I return to my father...your daughter and I should be wed by tomorrow evening."

"Then may we hope that everything goes to plan," Addam said in a stern voice before he noticed Rose's eyes look to Ramsay and he wondered what was running through her mind. "Do you wish to ride as soon as possible or break your fast?"

"I should break my fast first," Ramsay said with that smile Rose had grown to know all too well. "I can hardly kill scum on an empty stomach."

Addam stood where he was as Ramsay wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and led her to where the bacon was cooking. Rose remained the dutiful bride to be. She fed Ramsay bacon as he laughed and often pressed his lips to her temple. He then watched as she giggled and pretended to be interested in every word Ramsay said. Addam worried what was becoming of her. She was either a very good liar or she was not lying at all. He did not know, but he longed for the latter one.

...

Battle had raged on for hours and Rose had been left in a tent with only Ramsay's men to guard her. She had sat on the edge of her bed, a book in her hands as she did so. She was silent and patient, waiting for Ramsay to return with her father. Ramsay had told her that he would see to it her father was kept at the rear of the fighting, although he doubted there would be a lot of fighting.

He had been right.

Ramsay returned before the sun had even set; the Ironborn flag in his hands as he walked back into the tent, not a scratch on him. He hadn't even bothered to wear armour. His cloak flowed behind him as Rose stood up and smiled softly.

"You are safe," she said and Ramsay nodded.

"The Iroborn could never outfight us," Ramsay said. "They were ill and weak. Your father should return shortly. He didn't even have the chance to touch a man."

"I cannot say that saddens me," Rose replied. "You know how I worry for him. He is old and he is not who he used to be. I should go and seek him out. Do we ride to meet your father this evening or do we wait until morning?"

"We ride in the morning," Ramsay said to her. "And then we go to our new home, my sweet."

Rose's brows furrowed as Ramsay ran a cold hand down her cheek and tilted her chin to look her in the eye. She remained silent, her brows furrowing as she did so. She kept silent for a few moments and lines formed in her forehead.

"Our new home?" she asked him.

"Winterfell," Ramsay said to her. "My father is Warden of the North and Winterfell is in need of repair. It is ours now."

Rose finally faltered, but she soon recovered as she kissed Ramsay on the cheek and nodded at him.

"Of course," she agreed. "I shall go to my father...and then we can sleep..."

Ramsay continued to smile as she scurried from the tent. She kept quiet as she went, finally coming to her father's tent in time to see him tugging his armour from his body. She stood before him and he looked to her as he struggled with a certain strap. Rose moved to help him unfasten it before Addam told her of what he had planned.

"You are leaving here tonight," he informed his daughter and she allowed her orbs to widen.

"I can't-"

"-You have to," he replied. "You have to go, Rose. If you do not leave then you will be his wife by tomorrow night and then there will be no escape. Why do you refuse to go?"

"Why do you think?" Rose hissed at her father and she shook her head, unable to form coherent thoughts. "What will he do? I have earned his trust again...I have managed to make him mine...if I go...will he hurt people as revenge? He will hurt you too."

"I don't care," Addam hissed as Rose dropped the breastplate to the floor. "You're scared about what he will do and I understand that, Rose. But you have to see that is what he wants...he wants you to fear him...it will keep you here..."

"No," Rose shook her head. "He doesn't want me to fear him. I can't explain it...it's like he cares for me...like he wants me..."

Addam grabbed Rose by the shoulders and shook her fiercely, looking down to her face with a stern expression.

"Do you know what he did to the Ironborn today?" he hissed at her. "Do you know how he flayed every bit of skin on their bodies? He was not content to kill them. He was content to destroy them until nothing of them was left. Do not try to tell me that a man like that can ever care for a girl like you."

Rose remained silent as her father finished speaking and he moved to his trunk and grabbed out a small bottle of some kind of liquid. He pressed the bottle into Rose's fingers and she remained silent for those few moments as Addam pushed his hand underneath her chin to make her look at him.

"Pour this into his cup of wine," he demanded his daughter. "Pour it and then come back to me. He will never know that you have gone until it is too late."

"I can't," Rose whimpered.

"You have to," he urged her in a soft voice. "You have to do this, Rose. You need to escape him."

Rose was about to shake her head, but she stopped. She took the bottle and hid it her hands and the skirts in her gown. She wandered from her father's tent, her mind a whirl as she did so. She moved back through the camp, thinking about pouring the potion into Ramsay's cup. He would wake up and he would find Rose. What would he do then? She would destroy the trust she had built with him. But how else could she escape him?

Rose didn't know.

She didn't know what to do.

She had a chance, but she was too scared to take it. Or was she too loyal? Rose didn't know, but she did throw the bottle to the floor and watch it smash before she went back to Ramsay. She wondered if she was truly lost as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

...

A/N: In no way is Ramsay ever going to become nice in this story! I hope to explore his mentality in the next chapter along with Rose's too. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed thus far!


	32. Chapter 32

Addam Bardon sat up for the entire night, waiting for his daughter to come to him so that he could take her away. He was silent for the majority of the time, his mind a whirl as men slept soundly in the camp. He only hoped that Rose had not encountered any complications. Time passed and the waiting killed him.

He stood up and left the tent, wandering around the vast encampment to find his daughter. He came to Ramsay Snow's tent and he heard nothing. He peered through the gap in the tent, his orbs widening at the sight he was seeing. Rose was straddling Ramsay, dressed only in a thin nightgown as the bastard ran his hands through her hair. He was shirtless and sat up, their chests brushing as Rose ran her fingers through his dark curls and down his neck.

They said nothing to each other. They simply stared at each other, their gazes searching and their mouths parted. Addam could not understand it. He didn't want to understand it. He remained silent as Rose pressed her lips to Ramsay's mouth tentatively and he wondered what was happening to his daughter.

...

"I tried to save you," Addam hissed at his daughter the following morning. "I came to find you when time passed and you were with him. What are you doing, Rose?"

Rose sighed as the camp was being packed up. She took her father's arm and she moved with him to the edge of the camp, staying away from Ramsay and his men as they went.

"I can't do it," Rose whispered to him. "If I go then I fear what he will do."

"I fear what he will do to you if you stay," Addam hissed down to her. "You cannot be so foolish, Rose. You cannot think that it is safe for you here."

"It is," Rose replied. "So long as I keep doing whatever Ramsay tells me to do then I am safe. You've seen me with him...you've seen what I can do to him...think of all the people I could help. Ramsay was not born a monster. No one is born a monster."

"But he turned into one," Addam snarled. "Do I have to take you back to Moat Cailin to show you what he did to the men who surrendered? You're blinded by him, Rose."

Rose shook her head back and forth. "I saw what he did to Theon. I know what he is, father, but I know that I can stop him too. He listens to me. I don't know why, but he does. How can I throw all of that away?"

Addam shook his head, refusing to believe what he was hearing from his daughter. A part of him couldn't understand what she was saying. He didn't want to understand. He often found it easier to play ignorant, but not this time.

"And you?" Addam asked. "What about you, Rose? Do not tell me that you stay because you love him. You cannot love a man like that."

Rose rolled her own orbs and shook her head. "Of course I don't love him," she snapped at her father. "How can I love him? I know what he is and I know what he does."

"Yet you look at him like a lover would look at her love," Addam whispered and Rose shook her head, denying it completely. "I have seen you, Rose. I saw how you looked at him last night. He is getting inside of your head and you don't even know it."

"Enough," Rose demanded from her father.

"No," Addam replied. "It is not enough. Do you remember the first day I saw you again? You clung to me and begged for my help. You feared what he could do to you. Just because he hasn't beat you in a while does not mean that you are safe. You think that you have managed to get inside of his head? Perhaps you have, but for how long? How long will it be until you see him do something you don't like and he hurts you for it? You cannot control him."

Rose remained still as her father took her cheeks into his hands and stared at her with wide and kind eyes. She searched his own stare and Addam finally pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, unsure of what more she could say to him on the matter.

Stepping out her father's embrace, she looked to him and then pecked him on the cheek.

"I know what I have to do, father," Rose whispered. "You may not like it, but I know Ramsay."

"You cannot change him," Addam spoke lowly. "You know that, Rose."

Rose said nothing as she walked away and found Ramsay standing with Blood and her own horse. He ran his hand down Blood's neck as Rose dropped her hand to his arm and he looked at her with a small nod. She smiled to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I trust you are ready?" he checked with her.

"As ready as I will ever be," Rose replied. "Where are we meeting your father?"

"On the Kingsroad to Winterfell," Ramsay said, taking Rose by the waist and helping her to sit on top of her horse. "We should be there by the evening if we make a good pace."

"Good," Rose said and settled on her horse, patting its neck before riding by Ramsay's side for a while.

They both sat in silence before the flayed man of House Bolton came into view. Rose peered into the distance as the men stopped, a massive army behind them along with Ramsay's arm behind him. Rose knew that the Boltons now had control of the North. They had far too many men for Rose to comprehend, and all of those men could turn on House Bardon with a click of Ramsay's fingers.

"Rose," Ramsay pulled her out of her thoughts and he jumped down from Blood.

He helped her from her horse too and they walked over to where Roose Bolton stood. Ramsay took the Kraken flag with him, Rose's arm tucked into his as they wandered over to Roose. The Warden of the North stood tall as Rose remained neutral.

"Moat Cailin is yours, father," Ramsay informed him, dropping the flag to his feet.

Roose looked vaguely impressed with what he had heard from his son and Rose turned her head over her shoulder, noting how her father had moved to stand at the front of the pack of men.

"Walk with me," Roose suddenly demanded. "Both of you."

Ramsay looked down to Rose as Roose rushed ahead. Ramsay followed his father further from the pack, walking up the hill and into the distance. Rose struggled to keep up with Ramsay and his long strides, almost tripping over her skirts a couple of times. The hilt of Ramsay's sword brushed against her side and she was grateful when they finally stopped at the top of the hill.

"There has been no word of the youngest Stark boy," Roose suddenly spoke. "And most of the Ironborn have fled the North with thanks to you and now more will follow."

Ramsay stood still and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, holding her to him as he rested her cheek just underneath his chin and his fingers dug into her hip as she played the part of the doting bride.

"Tell me what you see," Roose suddenly demanded from his son.

"Moors...fields...hills..." Ramsay said and Rose furrowed her brows as she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested against him.

"Tell me what you see," Roose repeated.

"Nothing," Ramsay said.

"No, not nothing," Roose declared. "This is the North, isn't it, Lady Rose?"

Rose looked up to Roose, a cocked brow on her face as Ramsay peered down his nose to her and she nodded, releasing Ramsay and she stepped away from him, looking in every direction.

"Ride seven hundred miles that way and you are still in the North," she declared, motioning with her chin. "Four hundred miles that way," she continued, "and three hundred miles that way. The North is larger than the other six kingdoms. It is filled with hills and grass, but it is vaster than anything else. I suspect that is why the Warden of the North holds so much power."

Roose nodded at her and she felt the wind blow her hair behind her shoulders as Ramsay's dark locks tousled on the top of his head, his gaze set on her as she wandered back to him, her arm outstretched to wrap around his body again as he took her into his hold.

"And the North is mine," Roose declared and Ramsay looked away, obviously still less than impressed with what he had heard. "Now tell me: what is your name?"

It was then when Rose felt her posture turn rigid and she felt Ramsay's grip tighten on her waist.

"Ramsay Snow," he seethed the name.

"No, not Snow, Bolton," Roose declared and he pulled a piece of parchment from the inside of his cloak.

Ramsay struggled to believe what he was reading, his mouth agape as Rose knew that this was what he had craved. He had always craved to hold his father's name. He had always wanted to be accepted and not known as a bastard. Ramsay was not a true Bolton, but that also scared Rose. The power he would hold after his father's death would be immense. It would be too great.

"You honour me," Ramsay spoke as he fell to one knee. "I swear I will uphold your name and your tradition. I will be worthy of you father."

"I am glad to hear that," Roose spoke. "And there is one more thing for you to consider."

Rose finished kissing Ramsay on the cheek when Roose spoke and Ramsay's smile continued to grow on his pale face.

"What is that?" Ramsay wondered.

"You are to wed Arya Stark," Roose suddenly declared and Ramsay felt something churn inside of his stomach. Rose's orbs widened and she kept hold of Ramsay's hand, his fingers inside of hers as Roose watched the pair of them.

"I will not," Ramsay said. "You promised me-"

"-Tywin Lannister has demanded it," Roose interrupted. "Arya Stark is the only Stark to be found and her claim to the North needs to be quashed. The only way to do that is to marry you to her."

"You promised me Rose," Ramsay snarled, the gleeful look on his face completely gone now. "You said that I could marry her if I took Moat Cailin. I took Moat Cailin and I shall marry her."

"You shall do no such thing," Roose said, his voice calm and controlled. "Arya Stark is in need of a husband and you shall be that husband. Rose shall marry another highborn lord and do her duty as a wife."

"I won't," Rose snapped to Roose. "I was sold off once before to Theon Greyjoy. I shall not be sold again."

"And you want to marry my son?"

"With all my heart," Rose said without skipping a heartbeat. She would play Roose Bolton's game if she could. "I was promised to him."

"As was Arya Stark," Roose said. "Unfortunately Arya Stark is my main priority. You shall do this Ramsay. There is no other option and she shall make you a fine wife."

Ramsay squeezed Rose's hand and he glowered to his father as he shook his head back and forth, anger coursing through his veins as he did so. Roose watched his storm away from him, knowing full well that Ramsay would do something dangerous and unnecessary. His son was reckless, but he had promised Rose as a wife and he cared for Rose more than he thought.

"What shall we do?" Rose asked Ramsay.

"We find a septon and we wed," Ramsay snapped. "You are mine and I will not let another man take you again. I will never let that happen."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading!


	33. Chapter 33

"Ramsay, we cannot marry in secret," Rose hissed as he continued to drag her through the men who waited at the bottom of the hill. "Your father would take away your new found status...he would punish you...something bad may happen..."

"Nothing bad shall happen," Ramsay responded. "I shall kill Arya Stark if I have to, Rose. You can make no mistake about that. I shall not marry her when I have already promised myself to you."

Rose bit down on her bottom lip and Ramsay quickly turned around, his hand moving to squeeze her chin as he studied her with intensity and she did her best not to shriek at the harshness of his grip. She remained still as his forehead pressed against hers and she closed her eyes for a moment, his warm breath hitting her cheek.

"You do want to marry me, do you not, Rose?" Ramsay checked with her.

"You know I do," she lied to him, "but I do not wish to see your father punish you or anything else. You respect your father more than anyone. I can see that, Ramsay. I know that he has hurt you...he has hurt both of us...but what more can we do, my love? An arrangement has been made."

"Damn any arrangement," Ramsay said gruffly.

"And Robb Stark said that." Rose pointed out. "Look what happened to him."

"I am not Robb Stark," Ramsay said in a low growl. "Nothing shall happen to us. We shall wed once we reach Winterfell and no one shall say otherwise. You shall be Lady Bolton one day."

Rose tried not to think how queasy that made her feel. She forced herself to smile and Ramsay looked back to her, his large hand running down her cheek as his eyes searched hers and she did her best to keep quiet and not tell him how much she wanted to run away right now.

"I need you, Rose," Ramsay whispered. "The past year I have spent with you has shown me that. With you warming my bed and understanding me...no other whore can compare...nor will they..."

"Myranda warmed your bed and understood you," Rose whispered. "She would even go out on hunts with you. You know that I could never do that. I do not have the stomach, nor am I able to kill."

"And that is what I like about you," Ramsay whispered. "I cannot explain it, Rose, but I know that everything I did to Theon Greyjoy had been well deserved. Every finger I took...each scar I gave him...that was for you. It was for everything he had done to you. You see that, don't you?"

Resisting the urge to sob loudly took a lot of self restraint and Rose knew that a tear had fallen down her cheek. She pretended that it was from happiness as she nodded, their foreheads bumping together as she wiped the tear away. Ramsay's wet lipped smile returned to his face and his eyes widened as he did so.

"I shall take care of Arya Stark," he whispered to her. "You will see."

...

Rose felt sick as night slowly fell over Winterfell and she waited for Ramsay to come to her. He had promised to make her his that night. She would soon become Rose Bolton. She had paced up and down, waiting for her father or someone to come to her. It felt strange being back in Winterfell. It was all burnt down, but some rooms were habitable in the village outside the castle.

Ramsay had placed Rose in a small cottage which had been abandoned by a farmer. Roose had told his bastard not to do anything foolish. Ramsay had chuckled and reminded him that he may do something foolish, but his father would never punish him for it. Roose had never punished him for what he had done to Domeric. Why should Arya be any different?

Illness took hold of Rose as she waited, wondering whether she had truly been foolish the previous night. She should have tried to escape. She should have gone then. Why was she so stupid? She didn't know, but she did know that she would have risked everything that night had she decided to have gone. She risked everything anyway by staying.

But Rose had to do everything in her power to keep Arya Stark safe. She remembered Robb and everything that he had done for her. She remembered how he had kept her safe when she had felt vulnerable in her marriage to Theon. She could not repay him by allowing his little sister to die at the hands of a monster.

"Lady Rose."

Rose whirled around on the spot at the sound of her name, her brow arching as she did so. She looked to the man who stood before her and she dropped her hands to her hips.

"What is it?" she asked of him.

"Lord Bolton has demanded to see you."

Rose sighed and knew that she had no other option but to follow the guard. She kept her skirts hiked up to her ankles as she went, her head held high as she passed by the Bolton men who eyed her with interest. She knew how they whispered about her. They questioned whether she was genuinely loyal to Ramsay or if she was too scared to try to leave him. She spent the majority of her time ignoring their whispers. She did not care what they had to say about her.

She finally came inside of Winterfell's gates and was led to the Godswood where Roose Bolton stood by the pool, his eyes cast into its murky waters. He ordered for the guard to leave him and Rose to be. She remained silent as she cocked a brow and stared at the Warden of the North.

"I trust there is a reason why you have brought me out here?" she asked of him and he nodded at her.

"You are not as dumb as people seem to believe you are," Roose declared and Rose pursed her lips. "I saw the way you were with Ramsay. You cannot mean to tell me that you are genuinely in love with him."

"And why would I not be?" Rose asked; keeping up the facade she had grown to use. "I loved him before I was given to Theon Greyjoy."

"You loved him before you found out what he was," Roose said, his hands on his hips as he did so. "But you have seen what he has done. You have seen the pain he has caused people. You cannot mean to tell me that he is the love of your life. Love is irrelevant in Westeros. We marry for political arrangements and to do what we can."

"I know that," Rose responded. "I also know what Ramsay is like as much as you do. I am the one who shares his bed at night. I know that he wants to marry me."

"And why is that?" Roose asked of her.

"I cannot say," Rose admitted to Roose. "Perhaps he does love me?"

"Ramsay is incapable of love," Roose spat out and Rose was about to ask whose fault that was, but she kept her mouth closed and her tongue bit. "He sees you as his shiny new toy he cannot let go of."

"I must be quite a rusty toy by now," Rose commented. "He has had me for a very long time and he does not seem bored. Tell me, Lord Bolton, do you think that Ramsay will be pleased with this arrangement? Do you think that Lady Arya shall survive a marriage with him? Ramsay is prone to having his own way and we both know what happens when he doesn't get it."

"Are you threatening me, Lady Rose?" Roose dared to ask and Rose laughed lightly and shook her head.

"On the contrary, I am doing no such thing," she promised him. "I am simply stating a fact."

"And what would you have me do?" Roose asked. "Lord Tywin has demanded a match be made so that the North stays secure. He does not want a Stark uprising."

"Make her your hostage?" Rose suggested. "Marry her to a distant cousin? Have it so that she will live a quiet life and the thought of uprising shall never start again. Besides, what chance does she have? The Northern houses are tired after fighting and winter is coming. Who would dare to rebel?"

Roose took in her words as Rose walked backwards and away from him, sensing that would be the wisest thing for her to do.

"If he marries Arya then you are free," Roose declared. "But you pretend that freedom is something you do not want."

"Freedom is often as dangerous as living in captivity," Rose replied nonchalantly and turned around, finally moving with haste from Roose as she whispered; "especially when you live with a man as dangerous as Ramsay."

...

Ramsay Snow had been summoned to see his father before he could go and find Rose. He had been in a state of anger for the entire day, especially so when Roose called him into the small solar in the part of Winterfell which had not been burnt to the ground.

"I have a proposition to make to you," Roose declared and Ramsay remained stood as Roose sat down in his seat, leaning back and waiting for his bastard to say something, but he remained mute.

"I shall write to Tywin Lannister and ask him if one of your cousins would be a suitable match for Arya Stark."

The smile broke out on Ramsay's face and Roose ground his teeth together. He had thought long and hard about what Rose had said; and he did see that she had a point. Ramsay was dangerous when he was angry. He was reckless and too sadistic to control. Roose could see that and he hated it.

"I see," Ramsay spoke in a low drawl. "And what made you change your mind?"

"That is none of your concern," Roose replied calmly. "I cannot promise my plan shall pull through, but until we hear word from Tywin Lannister you are not to do anything with Rose Bardon. You are not marry her in secret or get her with your bastard. Do you understand me?"

"I understand," Ramsay said and he left his father to his letters.

He sought Rose out in the small cottage he had placed her in and returned to her arms. He took her into his hold and held her tightly to him as soon as he spotted her sitting on the bed with a book in her arms. She stood up as Ramsay continued to run his hands through her hair and he leaned back to look her in the eye as he wondered if she had anything to do with convincing his father of his decision. He didn't particularly care. He was more interested in hiking her gown to her waist and making her his again.

Rose panted for breath once he had finished, her gown askew and barely covering her body as Ramsay remained inside of her, his hands holding her face as she looked him in the eye and wondered what was running through his mind.

"Father is writing to Tywin Lannister," he informed her as he rolled out of her and flopped onto his back. "He is asking for my betrothed to marry someone else."

"How caring of him," Rose whispered and Ramsay chuckled before kissing Rose again.

...

Addam Bardon stood outside of his daughter's room in the cottage, listening as she moaned and Ramsay grunted. He had tried to close his ears, but nothing took him away from the horror of what he heard through the thin walls. He had heard how Ramsay was now going to try and marry Rose instead of Arya. Addam felt any hope suddenly deflate and he looked to the dagger which sat on his bedside table.

All he had to do was run it through the bastard's back and he could have Rose flee. He could save her and send word to his wife for her to flee. It had to be better than spending another night listening as his daughter was taken and her mind was slowly lost. Addam picked the dagger up from the table and held it tightly in his hand as he wandered through the cottage and vowed not to leave the room until Ramsay Bolton was dead.

...

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and do let me know what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

Rose rested underneath Ramsay as he rested on top of her after taking her for a second time that evening. She made no effort to move as she ran her hands down his broad chest and over the planes of his torso. Ramsay shuddered at the motion before bending down to kiss her. She kept her knees hugging his hips as her hands grasped his shoulders and he continued to kiss along her lips to her neck.

"We should get some rest," Rose whispered to Ramsay. "It has been a long and tiring day."

"That it has, my love," Ramsay agreed, but he made no attempt to move.

It was then when the door creaked open and they both looked to the doorway. Rose shrieked at the sight of her father as she pushed Ramsay from her and he flopped onto his back, bouncing on the hard mattress as Rose stood up and pulled her skirts down her body, pressing them firmly against her skin to cover her modesty.

"What are you doing here, father?" she asked of him.

"And you could have knocked," Ramsay hissed.

"I've had enough," Addam declared and Rose stood in front of her father, noting the blade he held behind his back as he swayed on his feet. "I'm tired of everything."

Ramsay's brows furrowed as Rose mouthed no to her father and pleaded for him not to do something foolish. He remained still as he stared at Ramsay and the Bastard of Bolton moved from the bed, pulling his breeches over his hips as he laced them back up again and Addam glowered.

"What are you on about?" Ramsay demanded to know.

"Nothing," Rose answered for her father. "I think it is to do with our night time activities...we can hardly blame him...I am his daughter...I wouldn't like to hear either...isn't that right, father?"

Addam looked down to Rose as she ran her hands down his upper arms and back up again. She smiled to him and urged him to back out the room, her hands pushing at him as she longed for him to go. She kept silent for those few moments as Ramsay moved to stand next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he did so.

"Perhaps we should find you a different place to sleep if our fucking annoys you so," Ramsay said, his tone bitter and Rose noted a sweat break out on her father's forehead. "Because I suspect it will only get worse in the coming months."

"Ramsay," Rose hissed his name and she looked up to him as she shrugged his arm from her. "Don't be cruel."

Ramsay pursed his lips as Rose saw a flash of annoyance cross her features. Fear took hold of her and she moved to kiss his cheek as soon as she had snapped at him. She didn't want him to grow angry with her. She gave him a soft smile and he eyed her with apprehension before turning his stare to Addam.

"Why are you still here?" Ramsay demanded.

Addam ground his teeth together and Rose looked to the man she was to marry, patting his chest to keep a space in between him and her father. She cupped his cheek in her fingertips and brought his gaze down to meet hers.

"Would you fetch me a cup of water?" she asked of him. "I'll take my father back to his chamber and then we can sleep."

She could see that he was suspicious. Gods, she was suspicious. Ramsay smirked at Addam before swatting Rose on the backside and moving through the door. But it was then when Addam felt the anger boil through his veins and he could no longer control it. Rose shrieked as he moved towards Ramsay with his blade in the air, the silver of it glittering in the dim candlelight.

"No!" Rose yelled.

Ramsay turned around and ducked the blade before it could land in his shoulder. Rose placed her hands on her mouth as she stumbled backwards and Ramsay grabbed Addam by the wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Rose trembled as she knew that this was it. Her father had been foolish. She knew that.

"Ramsay...please..." Rose begged of him as her father struggled to escape Ramsay's grip.

The blade fell to the floor as Ramsay shoved Addam to the floor, the elderly man coughing and spluttering as his arm remained behind his back. Rose knelt by her father's side as Ramsay picked the knife up and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He pointed the blade at Addam and Rose felt tears roll down her cheeks as she kept her body over her father's in a protective motion.

"That wasn't a clever thing to do," Ramsay declared. "Do you forget that I am to be your son in law?"

"Why do you think I did it?" Addam demanded from Ramsay and Rose shook her head, longing for her father to keep quiet. "I know what you are...do you think that I would let my daughter marry a man like you? You'll hurt her one day...you'll ruin her..."

"Stop it," Rose demanded in a low voice. "Please, just stop it."

"What you just did is punishable by death," Ramsay snapped. "And I will see you die for it. It'll be a quick death...I would hate to let Rose see your flayed body..."

"And how long will it be before you flay her body?" Addam demanded.

"He skin is too beautiful and pure to flay," Ramsay whispered. "Honestly, this lack of faith you have in me is underwhelming. I make your daughter happy. Can you not see that? Rose clings to my side and she loves me. Why do you think she needs saving?"

"Because you've managed to get inside of her head," Addam snapped. "You've managed to manipulate her."

"Ramsay, please," Rose said in a small voice to him as he moved around the room to grab his shirt and Rose remained with her father. "Please, don't kill him...send him back home...but please don't kill him. I am begging you, my love. I am pleading with you. Do not kill him."

Ramsay looked to Rose and he stared back at her as he tugged his shirt on his body and sniffed before running a hand underneath his nose. He held his hand out to Rose, waiting for her to take it. She was slow in her actions, but she soon took hold of his hand and Ramsay helped her to her feet, his other hand resting on her cheek.

"You even look beautiful when you cry, my sweet Rose," Ramsay observed of her and she gulped. "But I cannot spare the life of a man who wishes to kill me and who would have taken me from you. I shall not allow that to happen."

"Please," Rose tried again, but Ramsay shook his head at her and looked back down to Addam.

"He made his decision, Rose," Ramsay said. "He would have killed me and that cannot go unpunished. I am truly sorry, love."

"No," Rose shook her head slowly. "My love...I...I will do anything...just do not do this...please..."

"Enough, Rose," Ramsay demanded in a soft yet stern face. "There shall be no more talk. I shall fetch the guards and he can spend his final night in a cell before I kill him tomorrow morning."

"No," Rose tried to speak again as she clutched at Ramsay's wrist as he tried to leave the room. "Please...don't kill him...I will do anything...please, Ramsay..."

Ramsay pushed her from him and shut the door to the chamber as Rose thumped on the wood and he locked it behind him. She turned back to her father who had sat up and leant against the bed. She bent at the waist as she looked at him with pure annoyance.

"How could you be so stupid?" she yelled at him. "What did you think would happen? Did you think that you could beat him? Did you honestly believe that?"

Addam coughed into his palm and Rose ground her teeth together before storming over to her father and kneeling before him. There was no way out now.

"I did what I should have done weeks ago," Addam replied. "I could hear him...and the thought...the thought of him having you as his wife...what he could do to you...I couldn't bear it, Rose. I couldn't wait any longer for there was no time. I'm sorry...I failed you, Rose...I failed you..."

Rose's anger disappeared as soon as he broke down in front of her and she fell into his arms messily as Addam held her back, his hands running up and down her back as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"No," Rose whispered. "You could never fail me. You never have done."

"How can you say there? I stood by and let Roose Bolton take you from me," Addam recalled. "I should have fought to keep you. I should have done whatever I could to keep you safe and with me and your mother."

Rose remained silent before Addam took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You need to promise me that you will keep fighting," Addam demanded her. "Do not let him have you willingly, Rose. Remember who he is. Remember that he does not deserve your love or you. You cannot fall into his trap."

Rose searched her father's gaze and Addam urged for her to say something. She remained silent, but she did manage to nod her agreement and Addam kissed her on the forehead for the final time.

...

Rose sat on the edge of the bed as the sun rose the following morning. Her father had been dragged from her and Ramsay had not returned that night. Rose had screamed for him, banging on the guarded door for him to come back. She had remained silent after her voice went hoarse and took her seat.

She didn't move. She simply sat still and kept her hands in her lap as she waited for some form of news. It must have been before luncheon when Ramsay came to her. The door opened wide and he strolled in, an incomprehensible look on his face as he advanced towards her. He slowly sat down next to Rose as she stared straight ahead, her eyes wet and her cheeks red.

Ramsay remained silent as he placed a hand behind her and leaned forwards, his other hand toying with the ends of her hair.

"You understand why I had to do it, don't you, Rose?" he asked of her and she remained silent. "He would have taken any opportunity to kill me. I could not have such disrespectful behaviour...I am a Bolton now..."

"He was my father," Rose managed to whisper.

"He was a traitor to us," Ramsay responded, slowly moving his hands to cup her cheek. "Traitors have to be punished, love. I know that hurts you, but it has to be done."

"Where is he?" Rose demanded.

"Buried in the Godswood," Ramsay said.

"I want to see him."

"Rose-"

"-No," Rose interrupted, pushing his hand from her. "I want to go to see him now. He is dead. What more harm can he do?"

Ramsay looked at Rose before he stood up and glowered down to her. She stood with haste then and Ramsay took her arm into his fingers, squeezing tightly as Rose whimpered at the pressure.

"And if he had killed me what would you have done?" Ramsay demanded from her. "Would you have gone with him? Would you have left me to rot?"

"No," Rose lied.

"So why do you still honour a traitor?" Ramsay snapped at her. "He was threatening to come between us, Rose. Do you not see? Anyone who threatens to do that is a threat to us and must be quashed, yet you stand here and you mourn him. You cry over him, but he would have taken you from me."

Rose groaned at the pressure from his grip as he pushed her against the wall, his hands now on her hips and pushing into her sensitive flesh as she silently prayed for him to release her.

"He was my father," she cried again.

"And he was a traitor!" Ramsay yelled at her. "You are mine, Rose. Do you understand? You have seen what I do to those who threaten to come between us. They have no right to do so and I shall not let them for as long as we are both living in this world. You are mine."

Rose looked into his eyes and saw how menacing he looked.

"Say it, Rose," he demanded from her. "Say that you are mine."

Rose looked over his shoulder for a second, gathering the courage to speak before she did so. She remembered her father's words to her, but she would not end up like him. She couldn't. And so she said them. She said them to keep her own life and keep Ramsay appeased until the right moment came.

"I am yours."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review to let me know what you think!


	35. Chapter 35

"I want to go to Bardontown," Rose blurted out as she sat at breakfast.

Ramsay sat to her right and Roose sat across from her. Winterfell was slowly being rebuilt and Rose had kept herself confined to her chambers. Ramsay had been angered with her to begin with. He had yelled at her, but he had not hit her. Rose could have sworn she had seen him raise his hand to her, but he had not done anything.

"Why?" Roose asked, picking at the bacon in front of him as Rose glanced over to him.

The two men who controlled her were the two men who had taken the people she cared from her. Roose had killed Robb and Ramsay had executed her father.

"My mother has just lost my father. I have not see her in many years...I am the only heir to Bardontown. I should go there." Rose declared and Ramsay glanced over to her with suspicion in his gaze.

He had always been suspicious of her ever since she had protected her father. They had been strong before that had happened. She had been devoted to him and she had laughed at everything he said and hung onto his every word. But now she almost cringed when he touched her. Ramsay was trying to be patient, but he was not a patient man.

There had been times when Rose had wanted to snarl at Ramsay and tell him what a bastard he was. She didn't. She knew it would only end badly. Ramsay would hurt her and she wouldn't risk that. She couldn't risk that. She still had a mother to get back to. She had a mother she wanted. Rose would still play Ramsay's game, but she would not do it with a smile on her face.

"My bride to be has a point," Ramsay noted. "If I am to be her husband then I should know Bardontown before I rule over it."

"Alongside me," Rose added on.

The thought of Ramsay inheriting Bardontown sickened Rose. She would everything in her power to be certain of him not hurting her people. She was a Bardon. The Bardons had ruled over Bardontown for hundreds of years and they had always been known to be fair. Rose knew that Ramsay was anything but fair.

"I suspect you do have a point," Roose declared. "Tywin Lannister has agreed to your marriage. Arya Stark shall still be a part of House Bolton, but not through my son. I would have you both wed before you leave."

"Why?" Rose wondered bluntly.

"So that Lady Bardon knows who is the Lord of Bardontown," Roose decreed. "The people should know too. If you wish to leave for Bardontown then I shall permit, but you shall leave as a married couple."

Rose remained mute and Ramsay took a moment to smile his wet lipped smile he loved to do. He moved to kiss Rose on the cheek and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her skin. She had so far managed to handle Ramsay's touch, but she was now struggling to even manage listening to his words.

"When do you wish to wed, my love?" Ramsay asked of her.

"Whenever you wish," Rose whispered. "We do not need a grand ceremony, do we? And a bedding ceremony would be pointless."

Ramsay chuckled at hearing that and Roose continued to watch Rose with intrigue. She excused herself after a few more moments and Ramsay's smile fell as she left the room, her hands on her stomach and her eyes straight ahead as she went. Roose kept quiet too, his eyes set on his bastard son as Ramsay chewed on a sausage.

"Your bride seems unenthusiastic," Roose declared.

Ramsay scoffed. "It has been like fucking a wet fish recently."

Roose scowled at hearing his son's foul language, but he made no comment on it. Slowly, Roose picked up his cup of water and sipped on it. He sat back in the high back chair and swirled the water around in the chalice.

"You did kill her father," Roose said.

"I did what I had to do," Ramsay replied. "Would you have let me send him home? He tried to kill me. He deserved to die."

"I suspect you have a point," Roose agreed with his son. "But he was your bride's father. Rose is a fair girl, but she is weak and not able to cope with what men see. You should have kept him in a cell as a prisoner. She might not be so cold then."

"And what kind of a man spares the man who tries to kill him?" Ramsay asked. "You are a warrior, father. Did you spare any Lannisters you met on the field or did you want them killed?"

Roose pursed his lips and he nodded to his son. "I am just warning you that the girl may need time to come to terms with her father's death. Regardless, Arya Stark is arriving later today and...my wife had a brother...when she was alive. I think that he shall make her a fine husband."

"Are House Ryswell still loyal to us?" Ramsay wondered.

"They always shall be," Roose declared. "House Ryswell would not question us and this makes them a fine match."

"Then I shall be there to greet Arya Stark when she arrives," Ramsay said to his father. "I am simply glad I do not need to marry her."

"As is she, I suppose," Roose said and Ramsay glowered but said nothing.

...

Rose Bardon was not a fool. She knew as soon as she saw Arya Stark that she was not Arya Stark. Rose had spent enough time in Winterfell to recognise the youngest Stark girl causing trouble. Theon used to complain about her, but Robb used to admire her and laugh at whatever she did. That girl was small and wild, but she was always full of life. The girl riding into Winterfell was nothing like Arya Stark.

"Jeyne," Rose suddenly whispered as the girl stepped out of the carriage, clad in a dismal grey dress.

Ramsay stood behind his wife, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"What was that, my sweet?" Ramsay asked, but Rose shook her head and said it was nothing.

Jeyne Poole had always spent her time with Sansa Stark. The two of them were inseparable and were always giggling together. Jeyne used to look at Theon with longing sometimes. Rose had spotted it and she had scoffed. Jeyne was just a girl. She was a child. She had thought that Theon would be her knight, but Rose knew better. And now the Lannister had wanted to give the girl to Ramsay Bolton. She would have been ruined and destroyed. She would have grown up then.

"Lord Bolton," Jeyne curtseyed and she looked to Rose after a moment, her bottom lip trembling as she did so. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Lady Arya," Roose spoke. "This is my son, Ramsay and his bride to be Rose Bardon."

"But I trust you know Rose," Ramsay said, kissing her neck as she felt his hands tighten on her stomach as he pressed her back flat against his chest. "She did spend a while in Winterfell."

"Of course, my Lord," Jeyne whispered. "It is nice to see you well, Lady Rose."

"You too," Rose responded and she looked to Ramsay, forcing that false smile onto her face as she did so. "Perhaps I can show Lady Arya to her chamber?" she asked of Ramsay with a slim smile on her face. "It must be difficult for her to be back here with no family to welcome her."

Ramsay nodded and Roose studied Rose. The pair of them looked at each other as Rose pulled herself from Ramsay's grip. Roose continued to stare harshly as Rose took hold of Jeyne by her arm and led her inside, her head held high as she went.

Rose pushed the door open to Jeyne's new chamber before closing it and locking it with haste once the girl was through the door. Rose leant against the wood as Jeyne's bottom lip quivered and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Jeyne continued to glance at Rose with her wide doe eyes and the elder woman sighed lowly and went to sit with her on the bed.

"Jeyne," she whispered her name. "What happened?"

"Everything," Jeyne whispered. "Arya escaped King's Landing but the Lannisters kept me there...I didn't know why...I was so scared...and then Lord Tywin told me that I was to marry Ramsay Snow and pretend to be Arya. I was so scared, Lady Rose...but...I'm not going to marry him...but someone else..."

"Someone better," Rose promised her. "Believe me when I say that you have been spared, Jeyne. Your new husband will not be as bad as Ramsay. He will treat you much better."

"But you have to marry him?" Jeyne checked and Rose nodded.

"I can cope with him," Rose replied. "But...Gods, Jeyne...do you know what will happen if you tell them the truth? If people knew that you were not Arya?"

"No," Jeyne whispered.

Rose didn't want to tell her. She had to keep up this pretence. She could scarcely run and scream about the lies she had been told. Time had passed and the girl could have grown up and changed in appearance. That was what Tywin Lannister would claim.

"You could end up hurt," Rose whispered. "No one cares for a girl who has no power anymore. The Boltons are not kind people, Jeyne, but your husband is not a Bolton. You need to act like a lady and do whatever is asked of you."

"But I'm scared," Jeyne whispered and Rose inhaled sharply.

"I know," Rose promised her. "I know how scary it is, but you cannot let that fear show. A woman holds no strength physically, but she can hold strength better than men when it comes to emotions. Act like a lady and you shall be fine. You might even end up happy."

"But I am living a lie," Jeyne complained in a small whisper. "What happens if Arya comes back?"

"If Arya has been lost for this long then the chances of her coming back are slim," Rose said, knowing her words were harsh. She had been harsh but true with everything she had said. "We shall deal with that issue should it ever come up, but I doubt it."

Jeyne nodded and she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as Rose sat up straight and folded one leg over the other. She rested her hand on her knees and looked to the window, her eyes widening and then squinting as she thought about everything that had just happened.

"Will you...I...will you stay here?" Jeyne wondered in a small voice. "You're the first person to be kind to me...everyone ignores me...and I feel..."

"Lonely?" Rose guessed and Jeyne nodded.

Rose sighed lowly and nodded at hearing her, taking hold of her shoulder and squeezing it as a knock on the door sounded.

"I'll be here," Rose promised as she sauntered over to the door and Jeyne watched her go, wondering what she would have been like if she had married Ramsay.

"What is it?" Rose demanded as she pulled the door open and quirked a brow at one of Ramsay's men stood there.

"Lord Ramsay requests your presence in the Godswood," he informed her with a slim smile, his teeth showing crookedly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?"

"To make you his bride."

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing! I am glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you will let me know what you think!


	36. Chapter 36

Rose kept hold of Jeyne's arm as she was escorted to the Godswood. Ramsay stood where with Roose to his side and a septon in front of them. Rose clung tightly to Jeyne's arm at the sight of Ramsay's sinister smile in her direction. He hadn't bothered to change from the jerkin he had worn before. His cloak covered his shoulders and his hair was still a mess on top of his head. He looked no different and he certainly did not look as though he was prepared for a wedding.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rose asked as she stood before them.

"You said that you did not care for a ceremony," Ramsay shrugged at his bride and Jeyne looked to the man she was supposed to marry with a brief flicker of her eyes. "We should marry as soon as possible and it is possible now."

"Now?" Rose startled. "Is this not too soon?"

"Do you wish to remain a widow?" Roose asked of her and Rose turned her glowering orbs to him as soon as he had spoken. "Or is there no loyalty left inside of you?"

"I know where my loyalty lies," Rose said in a whisper. She almost wanted to add on that it was not with them, but she said nothing of the sort. She valued her life too much right then. "But this is all so sudden and I do not look presentable."

Ramsay laughed at that and sauntered closer to her, pulling her arm from Jeyne and wrapping his own around her waist as he looked her up and down and took in the blue gown she wore on her body.

"You look beautiful in anything," he whispered into her ear. "You could come to me naked and you would still look beautiful."

Rose was grateful that no one could hear him then. She took a deep breath and Ramsay chuckled as he swatted her hip with his hand and released her. He ran his hands together and nodded to his father.

"Shall we begin?" Roose wondered.

Rose felt all sets of eyes on her and she startled for a moment. She froze and contemplated what was about to happen. But then she looked at Ramsay. She looked at him and she knew how suspicious he was of her already. Rose didn't want him to be suspicious. If he wanted her to be his wife then she had no other option but to do as he asked. She would keep on living.

"Of course," Rose said; a hand on her churning stomach as she stepped closer to Ramsay and held her hand out to him. "I was simply nervous. I was never hesitant."

Ramsay smiled at that and he took her hand inside of his as the septon began to speak. Jeyne watched the ceremony with bated breath, wondering whether or not the rumours of Ramsay Snow were true. From what she had seen of him, he was devoted to Rose. He would never hurt her. He looked as though he wouldn't hurt anyone when Jeyne rode in and saw Rose gathered in his arms. But she knew better. She could see it in Rose's face.

The ceremony was quick and cruel. Rose said the words she had said to Theon and she realised that she was now married to two men. She almost wanted to snort at that, but she remained silent. Ramsay stared intently at her as he said his words and it soon was announced that she was a Bolton. She felt robbed. Ramsay had taken so much from her and now he had taken her name.

She blinked back the tears as he kissed her swiftly and Roose gave a tight lipped smile.

"Good," he decreed in a low voice. "Now that is done, we can go about our business for the day."

"And what we discussed?" Ramsay quickly asked, his hands still holding onto Rose's hands.

"Pack and leave as soon as you wish. Take a guard of twenty men," Roose said and Rose's brows furrowed.

"What is it?" she wondered from her husband.

"We're going to Bardontown, love," he informed his wife. "You did want to see your mother, did you not? I thought it only right that we go and meet her. We are husband and wife now. She will want to meet the man her daughter married."

Rose flushed and nodded. The thought of getting back to her mother filled her with hope.

"Lord Bolton," Rose called out as Roose looked to Jeyne and then back to Rose. "May I bring Arya on the journey with me? She is no due to marry yet and no doubt she would like some time from Winterfell as it is being rebuilt."

Roose regarded Rose coldly and then looked to Jeyne who nodded with haste. She had a facade to keep and Rose was the only one who knew that. She could not risk both of them. It would not end well.

"It would please me to meet the Lords and Ladies of the Northern towns," Jeyne said kindly. "I shall be no bother to Lord Ramsay and Lady Rose. My father always said that a ruler needs to show kindness."

Ramsay contemplated the plan and suddenly nodded. "It will show them that the Starks are truly gone," he informed his father. "If she comes with us then she can tell them that she has pledged fealty. No one would dare question it and we could continue to rule."

Rose was shocked that her husband had agreed, but she pretended to be happy as she ran a hand down his cheek and kissed the other one. She was disgusted with herself, but what more could she do? If she was to keep Jeyne and herself alive then she had to make sacrifices. It was the only way. Her father had told her to keep living and do whatever she could to leave Ramsay.

"Fine," Roose agreed. "Lady Arya shall travel with you and you shall see to it she pledges her allegiance to House Bolton as the new rulers of the North."

...

The bedding ceremony wasn't needed considering Rose had been sharing Ramsay's bed for weeks. But he still found it appropriate to take her when they retired to their tent for the evening. He had been gentle as his body moved above hers and Rose pretended to enjoy herself.

"Don't take moon tea in the morning," Ramsay urged her as he pulled her to his side once he had finished. "The sooner you are with my heir then the more Boltons shall rule."

"As you say," Rose promised him, but she knew that she fully intended to find moon tea as soon as she was back in Bardontown.

"How does it feel to be a Bolton?" Ramsay suddenly asked of her. "And my wife?"

"I have wanted this for a long time," Rose lied to him. "I cannot explain how it feels, Ramsay. I don't think that there are words to explain how it feels. I am happy, but I am nervous. The thought of carrying a child scares me. My mother has suffered miscarriages."

"You are not your mother," Ramsay assured her. "I shall see to it that you have the best maester in the Seven Kingdoms."

She gave a slim smile before closing her eyes, thinking about children again. Perhaps it would have been better if Theon had gotten her with child. Maybe Ramsay wouldn't have wanted her if she turned fat and ugly. She didn't know, but she thought that it might have changed everything. She only hoped that Theon was safe and back home, remembering who he truly was.

...

Rose could barely remember what Bardontown looked like. It was a small castle in the middle of a booming fishing village. It sat on the coast and the views of the sea were cold yet lovely. It didn't feel as grim as the Dreadfort, but Celia Bardon was to thank for that. She was a woman who enjoyed the finer things in life. Tapestries, vases and flowers brightened up the castle. Rose remembered that her mother had always loved colour.

It seemed as though she still did.

Celia Bardon remained seated in her solar, looking through the glass doors and onto the balcony which looked over the sea. She had been told that House Bolton was less than a day's ride away. She had received news that Ramsay Bolton had taken her daughter for his own. He had married her after he had killed her husband.

She had thrown a fit of rage. She had screamed and yelled even though the maester had told her not to. He had told her that she was still weak. She had resented that word. She would not be weak. She would fight back and she would have her revenge on the bastard who killed her husband and ruined her little girl.

"My Lady," a guard spoke and the woman stood up. "Lord Ramsay Bolton and Lady Rose Bolton are here."

She pulled her brown hair over her shoulders and straightened out the simple black mourning dress she still wore. She nodded at the guard.

"Send them in."

He backed out the room and left the door open. Celia waited for those few moments, her anger building inside of her. But she soon found it disappeared when her daughter stepped into the room. Celia didn't notice Ramsay behind her. She only had eyes for the little girl she had lost years ago. A sob escaped her lips as Rose moved closer. Her mother looked older, but she still had the kind face Rose remembered.

"My sweet little Rose," Celia spoke, holding her arms out and moving to her daughter as Rose smiled and rushed towards her mother. "My, look at you, you're a beautiful young woman...so pretty..."

She held Rose to her as she spoke, a small tear rolling down her cheek as she kissed her daughter's temple and looked to her. It was only then when she noted Ramsay over her daughter's shoulder. Her gaze intensified and her anger returned inside of her as Rose continued to observe her mother.

"Lady Bardon," Ramsay drawled. "I wish to apologise for what happened with your husband. For some unbeknownst reason he turned against me. He was declared a traitor. Perhaps he lost his mind? I do not know."

Celia remained mute, her lips tightly pulled together as Rose felt her mother grab her hand and hold it tightly inside of hers.

"I thank you for your apologies, Lord Ramsay," Celia said, her voice light and kind as Rose's brows furrowed and she looked to her mother. "Perhaps we can place this event behind us? I have organised a feast for us this evening. You might want to rest beforehand."

Ramsay gave a wet lipped smile and Rose wondered what her mother had said. Had she spoke the truth? It was only when Celia looked to Rose did the younger girl recognise the expression on the elder's face. It was the same expression Rose had been wearing since she had discovered Ramsay's betrayal. Celia Bardon was no fool and she knew how to get what she wanted. Rose's cunningness obviously came from her mother.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	37. Chapter 37

"How are you settling in?"

Rose looked up as her mother asked her a question and she stopped unpacking her trunk. She stood up and pushed her hands down her skirts as Celia wandered closer to her and took hold of her by the hand.

"It is as I remember."

"And is that a good thing?"

"A perfect thing," Rose whispered in a promise.

Celia squeezed her hand and she led her to sit down on the edge of the bed. Ramsay had left to speak with his men and Celia had struck then. She had watched him go before she entered the chamber and observed her daughter for a few moments. She was just as beautiful as Celia remembered. She always would be.

"Good," Celia said. "Now tell me the truth, Rose. Tell me what Ramsay Snow has done to you."

"Bolton," Rose corrected her mother. "Never call him Snow. He hates to be called Snow. He is a Bolton now and more powerful than I had ever thought he would be. He scares me, mother. I try not to let it show. I try to play him for a fool, but I'm scared."

"I know, sweetling," Celia promised her daughter, running a hand down her hair as she tried to soothe her child. "I can see that. I have heard the tales of Ramsay. Your father sent me a raven as often as possible and he confirmed my worst beliefs."

"He said that you were frail," Rose declared and Celia rolled her eyes. "He said that was why you didn't come with him."

"I've been frail for years," Celia admitted. "I've had too many miscarriages and my body isn't what it was, but I am strong enough to avenge your father and keep you safe. I may not have physical strength, my sweet, but I have other ways."

"I tried to save father," Rose whispered. "I did try to save him, mother. You have to believe me."

"Of course I believe you, love," Celia promised in a small voice as she ran her hands down Rose's cheeks. "I know that you tried. I would never assume otherwise. Your father was a brave man, but he was brash. He did tell me he was concerned about you...but not about what Ramsay was doing to you...about what you were feeling for Ramsay..."

Shaking her head, Rose looked away from her mother's gaze, unable to look her in the eye for much longer. It took her a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

"I thought that I could control him," Rose admitted. "I had managed to manipulate him to do what I wanted, but I couldn't...he killed father and I couldn't stop him...I can placate him...but he isn't someone I can tame. I can't stop him like I want to."

"And you shouldn't have to," Celia said forcefully. "It is not your duty to tame him. The bastard obviously cannot be tamed."

"But I am his wife now," Rose complained and Celia nodded.

"Yes, you are," Celia agreed. "But you need to use that to your advantage. I promise you that I will not let him take you from here."

"How?" Rose wondered. "It is too risky, mother."

"I have men who are loyal," she promised her daughter. "They shall help me when the time is right. I shall flee Westeros if it keeps you from him. We shall go together. We shall always be together from now on. I promise you."

Rose smiled sadly, remembering how her father had said the same thing. He had promised her safety, but Ramsay had taken that from her. But Rose was inclined to believe that her mother was smarter and more cunning. She certainly held that air about her.

"From what I have seen of Ramsay Snow he is just as cunning and cold as I can be," Celia admitted. "But women are cleverer than men, Rose. They know how to charm and how to get a man to do their bidding. Remember that when it comes to Ramsay Snow."

"How can I?" Rose dared to ask of her mother in a small voice. "Every night I share his bed makes me cringe. There had been a time when I had done that willingly and now I know what a fool I've been."

"You were blinded by him," Celia offered her daughter. "And now you see who he truly is."

"But my father had to die for me to see," Rose whispered. "He had been right...I had been falling for Ramsay again...I had been growing to care for him...and I was stupid to do so...I thought that he had not been born a monster. I thought that I could change him when I couldn't."

"Don't cry," her mother urged of her. "You need to be strong, Rose. Tears are a sign of weakness. They can be a sign of power too...but you should never let them be your weakness."

Nodding in agreement, Rose wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as Celia gave her a warm smile.

"We'll ruin him like he deserves," Celia promised her mother. "You have no need to fret about that."

...

Rose watched on as the Hall filled with people and they all laughed and drank. Rose managed to smile as some of her mother's guards pledged their dedication to her. They informed her how she looked like her mother and that her father had been a good man. They had looked at Ramsay with annoyance once they had finished speaking with Rose.

"Your mother's guard seems to dislike me," Ramsay declared.

"You did kill her husband," Rose reminded her husband. "It will take time for them to warm up to you."

"I do not have time," Ramsay muttered as he noted Jeyne sat amongst the lords, smiling and joking with them. "But Arya seems to be making a good impression."

"Good," Rose managed to agree as she saw her mother walk around with a cup of wine in her hands.

She was smiling and laughing every now and then. She was certainly an interesting woman. Rose had watched her command respect, but she was able to keep a sense of pleasantry about her. The people looked to her with understanding and Rose wondered whether or not they did adore her like Lord Stark's people had adored him. She also wondered if she could have that if she eventually became Lady of Bardontown. The chances were slim with a husband like Ramsay on her arm.

"It was a clever idea to bring Arya here," Ramsay spoke before taking a swig of wine. "She will do a good job in placating the Northern lords."

But it was not Lady Arya who took the lord's favours. It was her mother. Jeyne had some men around her, but everyone merely looked at her as though she was a foreigner. And she was to some extent. She was not from Bardontown and she did not know it like Celia did. If Ramsay wanted allegiance then Lady Arya was not his ticket.

"She seems to be settling in well enough," Rose admitted with Ramsay. "Perhaps she may even dance later on in the evening."

"And shall you dance with me?" Ramsay asked his wife. "I have not danced with you in a long time."

"Perhaps," she remained coy with her husband.

Ramsay continued to study Rose intently, noting how she smiled when her mother spoke to her and she looked to her with adoration. Ramsay had once seen her look to him in that same way. She used to look at him as though he was the most important thing in the world. He picked his cup up and sipped his wine, peering over the rim of it as he noted Celia kiss her daughter's cheek.

Celia Bardon was going to be a problem.

And there was only one way Ramsay dealt with problems.

...

"How do you like Bardontown?" Rose asked Jeyne as they wandered along the cliff top the following day.

"It is lovely," Jeyne admitted to her. "I like it very much. I'm sorry that you couldn't grow up here...it seems a lovely place to have grown up at."

"Oh, I remember some things," Rose promised the girl. "I remember jumping off that rock down there and falling into the sea. It was freezing...even though the sun was shining for once in the North. Mother was furious, but father thought that it was hilarious."

Jeyne laughed along with Rose for a few minutes and they finally stopped at a wooden bench along the pathway. Rose sat down first and she looked to Jeyne with a serious expression.

"Do you want to marry?" Rose dared to ask her. "The Boltons are a dangerous family to trifle with, Jeyne."

"That is why I shall do my duty," Jeyne nodded to Rose quickly. "I shall do as I am told and ask no questions."

Rose pursed her lips and looked to the sky, wondering whether or not she could trust the girl next to her. She didn't see why she shouldn't be able to. Jeyne had been harmless at Winterfell too. She was too scared to say anything. But Rose dreaded what would happen if she left the girl to Ramsay and Roose. She worried that she might be hurt.

"My marriage has broken," Rose finally declared. "Ramsay is not the man I thought he was."

"But he looks devoted to you-"

"-Looks can be deceptive," Rose quickly said. "You should never forget that, Jeyne. There will come a day when I shall not be with Ramsay anymore. When that day comes, I need to know if you intend to come with me or not."

Jeyne's brows furrowed and her face paled as Rose spoke in a hushed tone.

"House Bolton is dangerous. I worry that they shall destroy you to keep power. If you come with me then I promise to keep you as safe as I can."

"Where would we go?"

"I do not know yet, but there shall be a plan soon enough. I need to know if you will come with us."

Jeyne gulped and said nothing for those few minutes as Rose studied her with interest. It took a while before she saw sense and nodded her agreement to go with her. Sighing, Rose rested a hand on Jeyne's hand and vowed to keep her safe. She didn't know why she felt so strongly for the girl, but she suspected someone had to keep her safe. And Rose was the only person in that position.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	38. Chapter 38

Rose sat by her mother later on in the evening as Celia entertained them in her private solar. Jeyne sat across from Rose whilst Ramsay sat the opposite head of the table to Celia. She had done her best to show them her hospitality, providing well smoked meats and an array of vegetables. Ramsay had ate cautiously, his mind still undecided with regards to Celia Bardon. Jeyne was trying to eat like a proper little lady. She held the food to her mouth tentatively and kept her hands tightly together and her elbows off the table.

"So tell me," Celia drawled, "how is Roose Bolton these days?"

Ramsay took a sip of his wine as the woman spoke and he shrugged, looking to Rose who avoided his stare like the plague. She remained mute, her bottom lip resting over her top lip as she glanced back over to her mother.

"He is the same as always," Ramsay said. "With being Warden of the North there comes a great many responsibilities."

"I suppose there does," Celia dared to agree with Ramsay. "No doubt he shall be teaching you how to rule the North once he has gone."

"He has tried to," Ramsay agreed. "Your daughter is quite the lady...but I fear she doesn't command respect."

"How so?"

"The people do not fear her."

"And do you think fear wins the people and their favour?" Celia dared to ask of Ramsay and Rose inhaled a sharp breath as her husband chewed his tongue for a moment. "Instilling fear into the people does nothing but bring hatred from them."

"I disagree," Ramsay responded and Rose groaned inwardly so that no one could hear her. "If they fear us then they shall not do anything. Fear keeps them quiet. Fear is what makes great rulers."

Celia pursed her lips and remained silent, knowing when there was no point in arguing further. Today was one of those days. She nodded her head slowly and Ramsay's lips quirked as he thought that he had won the argument. Jeyne kept silent, her eyes often looking over to Rose for a brief second.

"The meat is delicious, mother," she said politely. "And the cracked pepper too."

"The pepper came in from a ship from the Free Cities," Celia informed her daughter. "So long as passage to Bardontown remains open then we can continue to trade whatever we can."

"And how long do you think that shall last for?" Ramsay wondered.

"So long as Bardontown is safe," Celia said. "Addam did his best to achieve that. He did a fine job, if I must tell the truth. I intend to carry on his work for as long as possible."

"The people must be pleased to know they have such a champion defending them."

Rose would have gasped had the look on her mother's face not completely silenced her. Celia glanced to Rose and shook her head before looking back to Ramsay, discontent on her face as she did so.

"I should hope they are pleased," she said. "It is my duty to make sure they stay happy in this time of war. That is all that matters and it is all that is important in this world. Perhaps I had not done my part before. I had been ill and sickly, but my strength is slowly coming back to me. What would I be without my strength? I am the Lady of Bardontown and I need to be strong for my people...stronger than I have ever been before."

Ramsay couldn't help but think that there was another meaning to her words, but she hid them well. She remained coy as she picked her cup of wine up and placed it to her lips, sipping softly on it. Ramsay smirked before looking to his wife and she cocked a brow at him, wondering what was running through her mind. She doubted she wanted to know, but she was strangely intrigued at the same time.

"I took Arya for a walk along the cliff top earlier," Rose suddenly declared. "I showed her the view of the sea."

"And what did you think, Arya?" Celia asked of Jeyne who almost forgot to respond to her pretend name.

"Oh, it was lovely," Jeyne nodded. "The view is spectacular. You never saw anything like it at Winterfell. It was only tall towers and hills...the sea is so very lovely wherever you go."

Celia smiled warmly at the girl and Rose gave her mother a small smile. She would speak to her later on about taking Jeyne away from this place. Rose struggled to believe that her mother would consider abandoning everything for her. She spoke of Bardontown with such fondness that Rose worried what would happen if they did run

"You should see it in the true winter," Celia continued and Ramsay wanted to roll his eyes at the mindless chatter he was being subjected to. "The water freezes over, but there is always a small pathway leading to the port. It is quite something."

"I do not doubt it," Jeyne beamed and Ramsay made a move to stand.

"Is something wrong?" Celia asked of him.

"Yes, is there something amiss, husband?" Rose wondered and Ramsay shook his head at hearing his wife speak.

"I would quite like for you to take me on this walk," Ramsay offered his arm and Rose took hold of it, knowing that arguing with Ramsay never helped her cause.

"At night?" Celia dared to ask.

"It is fine," Rose was the one to speak with haste, beaming as she did so. "The view may be nicer in the evening."

Rose led Ramsay from the room, her arm still inside of his as they remained silent. Ramsay continued to study his wife as she kept her gaze straight ahead of her and they finally came to the dirt track which led along the cliff top. She glanced behind her to the castle again, wondering how long it would be until she left home once more. She worried about that day, but she longed for it too. She longed to escape Ramsay and everything that came with him.

There had been a time when she had been confused about her own feelings, but not anymore. Right now she knew exactly how she felt. It had taken her father's death to make her see it and she hated herself for that.

"You and Arya Stark seem to be quite close," Ramsay declared and Rose shrugged to her husband.

"I was with her whilst I was married to Theon," Rose reminded him. "Why would we not be close? In a way, I am the only family she has left."

"Theon Greyjoy was not family to the Starks," Theon reminded her and she stopped walking.

"He was their ward," she reminded him. "I was your ward once before. Does that mean I am not a part of your family?"

Ramsay chuckled and he took her hand inside of his before stopping their walk. She managed to squint up at him in the darkness, wondering what more she could say to him on the matter. She bit down on her bottom lip as Ramsay moved his hand to her cheek, his fingers stroking her cheek.

"You are my wife now," he reminded her. "You are mine. You said the words, Rose. Do you remember?"

"I remember rather well," she assured him in a small voice.

"Then you shall tell me what it is you and your mother are plotting."

Rose kept silent, wondering what he was speaking about. How could he know about her and their plotting? They had been silent. They had never said anything in front of Ramsay. Rose searched his gaze, a small laugh escaping her as she did so. She bit down on her bottom lip before rolling her eyes and squeezing her husband's hand.

"We are not plotting anything," she promised Ramsay. "Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Because I have seen the two of you together," Ramsay said. "I do not trust your mother, Rose. You have heard the way she speaks to me."

"You're being paranoid," Rose promised her husband. "My mother would never do anything to you. She is not my father, Ramsay. She is...I hate to say this...but she is much smarter than my father ever was. I think we can both agree on that, can we not?"

He smiled at hearing Rose speak and he wondered how long he could stay curious with her for. There was something about Rose he didn't believe. She was not the same girl who doted on him like before. She had changed and he did not appreciate that about her. No doubt it would take quite some time for him to trust her like he previously had done.

"I think we can agree," Ramsay assured his wife. "I just worry about how she will feel when I tell her the news my father sent me."

Rose's brows furrowed and she wondered what her husband was talking about. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his hips against hers and Rose did her best not to act repulsed about the motion. That would never do. Ramsay would know in an instance.

"What news is this?" Rose dared to ask.

"My father wants your mother to do the right thing, but after tonight I worry that you will refuse...and you know how terrible it is when someone refuses to do something I ask of them. You've seen what happens to them."

"You're scaring me," Rose suddenly admitted to Ramsay. "What is it you want?"

Ramsay smiled that wet lipped smile Rose hated to see. He peered over her shoulder towards the sea where boats were anchored and some dared to set sail in the middle of the night. He looked back to his wife, one hand snaking up her side to cup her chin.

"Your mother is going to renounce herself as Lady of Bardontown," Ramsay drawled. "She is going to name me as its Lord and you as its Lady. She shall live in the castle, but she shall not be involved in the running of the town. It shall be ours."

Rose continued to watch Ramsay before he moved to kiss her quickly. She allowed him to do so, but she knew right then that her mother would never give up Bardontown. She would never do that and Rose worried for her. She worried what would happen to her. But most of all, she worried what her mother would do when she found out.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review to let me know what you think!


End file.
